


Hidden Feelings

by The_Lone_Stranger



Series: Naruto(Your Untold Story) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dad was an asshole, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fanfiction, Kazekage - Freeform, Kiba - Freeform, Kiba vs Gaara, Past Child Abuse, Points of View, Post-Canon, Romance, So was your sister, naruto - Freeform, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lone_Stranger/pseuds/The_Lone_Stranger
Summary: Reader X Gaara fanfic **NOTE: the of the story pace is slow!**This takes place 2 years after the fourth great ninja war. There's peace throughout the great nations and especially in your village of Konoha. Today is a very special day as today the leaf village is hosting a festival, which the people of the village appropriately call " Festival of Peace ". Many people from all nations come to enjoy this festival and as a show of good will and friendship between nations the five Kage also attend. Naruto and Sakura take it upon themselves to gather up all of their friends for a fun day at the festival, the only ones left to invite is you and the Kazekage, but to you all he's better known has Gaara.What will happen during this reunion of old friends?Will the events that happen during the festival cause ripples between your relationship with him?





	1. Morning of the Festival(Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fan Fic. Please Comment. Constructive Criticism is Welcomed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being abruptly woken up by your little sister Ayame's forceful tugging you remember your promise and decide to fulfill it.

**Reader's P.O.V**

  
"Come on sis wake up you promised we'd hang out today!". I was woken up by my little sister, Ayame's forceful tugging of my sleeve followed by more of her pleading. "Come on big sister (f/n) you gotta be awake by now!" Seeing that I wouldn't be able to get any more sleep I sat up, "good morning Ayame", I yawned while rubbing my eyes, " I see you're more energetic than usual". "Of course I am", she replied "today's the day of the festival, after all, not to mention you promised to spend the day with me", she said with a beaming smile. "That's right." I thought to myself. "I did promise her that I'd spend the day with her." I stretched my arms and proceeded to get out of bed. I walked towards my dresser to find a pair of clothes to change into. After a couple of minutes, I come out wearing a black hoodie with red trims with your clan's symbol on the back and some dark gray shorts. I walked to the kitchen where I was greeted by Ayame. "Are you ready to go", she asked impatiently. A chuckle escapes my mouth and with a nod, in an instant, I find her by my side clinging to my right arm looking up at me with that innocent smile she always has when we are together, I respond with a kind smile of my own and with that, we were out the door. Outside, the village seemed lively; bright, beautiful colors around every corner nothing was left bare, even the alleyways had shiny streamers along the walls. Music could be heard everywhere, when both of us took a step out the door we were instantly hit with a combination of different and delicious smells. Some smelled familiar while others were new, but it didn't matter either way; it smelled delicious. Standing outside the doorway we were deciding what to check out first then, suddenly almost seemingly on cue both of our stomachs growled, that's when we realized that we didn't have breakfast, so we decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen to eat.

*** time skip to after eating at Ichiraku's. ***

" Thanks come again (f/n)", Teuchi exclaimed as we headed out. "We sure will see ya", I replied as I grab Ayame's hand and went outside. "Well Ayame, what do you wanna do now?" I asked her since I had no clue. " Well, I'm no-" " HEY! WATCH OUT !" A young boy's voice interrupted her and not soon after a frisbee came flying towards Ayame at top speed. "AYAME WATCH OUT!", without thinking I extended my arm in front of her and caught the frisbee. "Aw man I'm so sorry I didn't mean to throw it so hard, are you guys ok", said the boy who was revealed to be Konohamaru as he ran up. "We're fine thanks just be more careful next time Konohamaru" I sighed in relief. "Sure will (f/n)" he said in a cheerful tone, then he turns to Ayame, "hey you wanna play?" "Oh um-" she looks at me with those puppy eyes to see if it was ok, " go ahead it's fine", I reassured her. She smiled then ran off with the boy towards a group of kids that looked like they were all from different villages, "Just make sure you come back home before it gets too late!" I yelled out to her. "You too big sis!" She replied before she was out of sight.

"Wait a minute!" I thought to myself " I'm all alone, what do I do now!?!

 


	2. A Friend's Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your little sister ditches you to go play with konohamaru you're all alone wandering around the festival.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"what now?" I pondered as I walked down the streets. (While it was a welcome change that Ayame had gotten a little less shy and could play with other kids, you sort of miss it when she clung to you a lot more and hid behind you. It gave you strength, a kind of purpose to keep fighting on and never give in). "Well, at least she smiles more", I reassured myself. " You seem to smile a lot more also, (f/n)". I turned around to see Sakura walking towards me, "I mean you still act pretty serious at times but you seem more at ease than before." " Hello, Sakura, enjoying the festival?" I asked her. " Yes, it's nice to see the great nations being able to come together like this", she replies. " But enough about that, I've been looking for you (f/n)." Confused, I give her a quizzical look, "what for", you ask. " Since this festival is about peace and friendship between the nations I and Naruto thought it would be the perfect opportunity to invite all our friend on a day out", she answers cheerfully. "I've already invited the rest of the girls the last one on my list is you, so will go?" I give it some thought and ultimately say yes, Sakura gave a beaming smile as she took my hand and began to walk ahead. " Well come on then, we're all meeting near lady Tsunade's place." I try to quicken my pace to match hers and head out with Sakura to meet the rest of the group, after a thirty-minute walk we finally arrive at the destination; "Hey look who's finally arrived", said Ino. " Alright!", Kiba exclaim "(f/n) agreed to come, now things are sure to get interesting ", he says as he jumps to his feet and starts to run towards me giving me a big hug. " Down boy" I heard Shino say as he grabs Kiba's right shoulder pulling him back and pushing him down forcing him to sit on the floor. "Man, what hell's wrong with you Shino I was just giving her a hug" Kiba shouted. "That is precisely why I had to stop you" Shino answers back nonchalantly "the way you hug (f/n) so strongly I'm afraid she'll faint from not having enough air one of these days, I'm just surprised it hasn't happened yet." Everyone laughs at the pouting Kiba as he sits on the floor; feet and arms crossed glaring at Shino. "Ok, ok that's enough you two", Sakura says as she tries to calm her laughter, "Is everyone here?", Sakura asks. As she looks around the group she notices a certain loud mouthed knuckle is missing. "Hey, where's Naruto?" She asks. "Um Naruto left", Hinata said impishly. " Where's he run off to now?" I asked Hinata. "Um, well, you see, Naruto said there was one last person he wanted to invite", she said nervously. " And who would that be?" Sakura questioned. "He wanted to invite Gaara", Hinata answered sheepishly.

****Gaara's P.O.V****

"Man who would've thought we'd be back here again," Kunkuro said lazily as he put his hands on the back of his head. "When was the last time we were here?" He asked. "During the meeting with the Hokage a year ago", Temari answered annoyed. "Oh yea", Kunkuro exclaimed, "I remember now!". "Unbelievable, to think you forgot something that happened fairly recently. I bet you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body", Temari huffed. "Oh, give me a break!" Kunkuro shouted "I didn't remember because it was so boring; it was strictly business, we didn't go out and have some fun, just stuck in a stuffy conference room. All work and no play makes Kunkuro bored", he sighed. Kunkoro and Temari continued to bicker like children; as we walked I did my best to drown out the noise. "You're always so stuck up and angry all the time, learn how to lighten up Tem, then maybe more people would inclined to invite you out!", "Oh, yea?, When at least I don't look like a friggin clown! And don't call me Tem!" "THAT'S ENOUGH FROM THE BOTH OF YOU", I shout having tired of their constant arguing. As things grew quiet between them I turned my attention to the paper in my hand detailing the events and where we were to sleep during our stay. It was about 10 minutes of awkward silence between the three of us when Kunkuro spoke. " So what are you guys first gonna do when we get there?" "We're supposed to be greeted and shown our rooms", answered Temari sternly. "Ya o.k. but after that. Me, I'm gonna go get some grub and after that probably mingle with some ladies", said Kunkuro with a wide grin. "What about you Gaara?" I didn't have an answer to his question so I ignored him. "You're a real socialite", sighed Kunkoro then he continued. " I hope I don't break too many hearts." "You'll be lucky they don't break your bones" snickered Temari. "Very funny", grumbled Kunkoro. "I hope I run into (f/n)", he continued. "Well considering she lives in the village I'm pretty sure at some point during our stay we'll bump into her", added Temari "Though I doubt she'll share the same type of enthusiasm." "Just watch. She'll be pudding in my hands by the end of the festival", he stated proudly. Temari looked over at me expecting to see my reaction to his bold claim; I paid him no mind, though for some reason his remark made me sort of irritated. We're here", I said trying to switch the subject from Kunkoro's plan on how he was gonna win (f/n) over. As we entered the village we were greeted by Kakashi, "Hows it going you three." "Good to see you Kakashi", I answered. "Good to see you too Kazekage. Now if you three follow me I'll show you the inn you guys will be staying at." Kakashi began to walk and we followed closely behind. "You three are lucky you guys get to stay in the newly erected in," Kakashi said, "It just opened today it's quite beautiful not to mention ambitious." "Why do say that" questioned Temari. "Well for starters", Kakashi began, " It's quite large, it has two stories, not to mention each room looks like it belongs in a palace." "You do say?" Temari said in awe. After ten minutes of walking, we reached a large building. "If you three follow me," Kakashi said as he entered the inn. After our initial shock, we followed suit. Inside it was colored gold, plants inside expensive vases, a small lounge with a fountain in the middle; it really looked like a palace. We walked up to the counter where an old woman stood. "she handed each of us a room key, "the rooms are located on the second floor", she added. "the first floor is where you can find our spa, steam rooms, and lounges." Kunkoro let out a whistle, "this place is fancy isn't?" "Well I trust that the three of you can handle it from here," said Kakashi "so if you'll excuse me; enjoy the festival." He turned around and headed out. Suddenly from the same direction as the exit loud and clear, we heard someone shouting, "HEEEEEEEEY, GAARA!" It was Naruto. He ran up towards us and has he reached us he let out a breath, "Hows it going buddy?" he asked. "I'm fine Naruto its good to see you", I answered. He put his hands behind his head has he gave a goofy grin. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Naruto", stated Temari."But why did you come running towards us like a maniac?" Naruto gave a blank stare then suddenly has if he remembered he gave us a smile. "Oh, right! A bunch of us are gonna hang out during the festival, I came to ask if you guys wanted to join." "Sounds fun!" exclaimed Kunkoro. "Do you have any who's going?" "Well", Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face. "I know most of our friends are going." "Do you know if (f/n) is gonna join?" Kunkoro asked almost immediately. "I know Sakura said she was going to invite her; I have no idea if she agreed, though." "Welp!" Kunkoro exclaimed "I dunno about these two squares, but count me in!" "Cool!" Naruto shouted. "What about you guys?" Naruto looked at us somberly. "You know what that does sound like fun, I think I'll join in," Temari said with a content look on her face. "What about you Gaara?" Naruto said apprehensively. "Don't worry," Kunkoro said as he put his arms around my neck. "I'll make sure he goes." Happy with the responses he got a wide smile beamed across his face, "Alright we are all supposed to meet in front of Old Lady Tsunade's place, c'mon!"


	3. Afternoon at the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally arrives with Gaara, Temari, and Kunkoro

****Your P.O.V****

We had been waiting around for Naruto for quite awhile, we had nearly given up on waiting when all of a sudden we heard him. "Hey, guys! I'm here!" We all turned our heads to see Naruto walking towards us with Temari, Kunkoro, and Gaara in tow. "Where the hell have you been Naruto!" said an angry Sakura, "We've been waiting for a long time!" "Heh, sorry Sakura I had three other of our friends to invite. I thought it wouldn't be fair if I didn't invite them, ya know?" With a sigh, Sakura dropped the subject, "Is everyone that's gonna go here?" "Why else would be here?" a tired Shikamaru said with his head resting on one of his hands. "What should we do first?" asked Shino. "OH, we should go and eat barbecue pork!", shouted Choji. "Choji, you ate before coming here", Ino said in an annoyed tone. "That was a long time ago; plus waiting for Naruto made me hungrier", whined Choji "Come on Shikamaru you gotta back me up here!" With a heavy sigh Shikamaru stood up, " I'll take Choji to eat if anyone else is hungry they can come as well but I'm not paying for them." With that, Choji, Shikamaru, Kunkoro, and Temari left; leaving only Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Rock-Lee, Ino, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and myself. "Well I say we go enjoy some of the games," said Ino, "I'd like to check out the fishing game." "I was quite interested in that game as well, mind if I join you too Ino", Sai said in a cheerful tone. Ino gave him a slight nod and both of them walked side by side to the booth -- I could have sworn that I saw Ino's cheeks turn red. The rest of us began to walk around to see which booths interested us. We passed an inn that was being used has a test of courage. "Come one, Come all!", yelled the innkeeper, "Think yourself brave? Then step right in and proooooooooove it!" We all gave each other quick glances and decided that this is what we wanted to do so we all went for the entrance. There stood what I presume to be the inn keeper's daughter, " Alright guys it's a maximum of four people in each group; please split up accordingly!" Sakura turned to face the group, " Okay who's going in whose group?" "I would be honored if I could be in the same group as you Sakura!" shouted a blushed face Lee, Sakura sighed. "I don't care what group I'm in, as long has I'm in the same group as (f/n)," Kiba said nonchalantly as he attempted put his arm around my shoulders. He was interrupted by a pale white hand placing itself onto his shoulder; Gaara had placed himself between us, "I agree with Kiba, I don't mind in whose group I'm in either." "Okay, let's see", Sakura said as she looked around at the group, "How about Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Lee can be a group and (f/n), Kiba, Shino, and myself can be another, sound good?" We all collectively nodded; except for Lee who seemed to protest but Sakura ignored his pleas. "Okay!" the inn keeper's daughter exclaimed, "Which group is going in first? Just careful of any loose spirits, they like to play tricks on people". "Um, you're joking right", asked Naruto, "There aren't any ghosts in there?" "Oh I don't think you'll want me to answer that truthfully, now do you?", said the girl playfully. Naruto nervously suggested that my group went first so, we complied. "Okay! the first group comes on in! Second group will enter after ten minutes" said the cheerful inn girl. Suddenly I felt Kiba put his arm around my shoulders, "Don't worry (f/n), if anything scares you, you can hold onto me." "Thank you, Kiba for the kind gesture but I doubt that'd be necessary" Not making any effort in removing his arm I decided to forget about it and walked inside the inn. Inside we were greeted with a dimly candle lit hallway decorated in cobwebs, fake blood on the walls followed by scratches, and accompanied by the delighted screams of the previous group. We entered the first room which was filled with porcelain dolls all staring directly at us, "Oooooh, scary", Sakura said creepily. Kiba let out a snicker, "What are we supposed to look for?", I asked. "It's some sort of little token, to prove that we visited the room", answered Shino. "Alright", I said, "Let's start looking." I decided to look in the big pile placed in the center of the room, Kiba looked in the pile left of mine, Shino and Sakura looked in the pile right of mine. "I found it!", I heard Sakura say and not soon after a pair of arms from where she had been digging sprung out and grabbed her causing her to shriek. Then suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the doll pile that I was looking in. "Don't worry (f/n)! I got y-" before Kiba could finish his sentence two human-sized dolls latched onto him and Shino. We all struggled out of our sudden embraces and ran out the room; once we were out we looked back to the room and saw the figures put their index finger to their mouths then go back to their original positions. We looked back at each other and let out a small laugh before proceeding down the hall to the next room.

****Gaara's P.O.V****

"I don't care what group I'm in, as long has I'm in the same group as (f/n)", said Kiba; I abruptly interrupted "I agree with Kiba, I don't mind in whose group I'm in either." When I came to, I realized that I put myself between (f/n) and Kiba, "Why did I do that?", I asked myself. Sakura looked around and put us in groups; she put me in a group with Naruto, Hinata, and Rock-Lee; and put herself in a group with Shino, (f/n), and Kiba. "Don't worry (f/n)" Kiba said has he put his arm around her, "if anything scares you, you can hold onto me." He glanced back at me and gave me a satisfied smirk as if he was telling me "nice try but, I win this round". And I watched them disappear into the inn. "Um, Naruto", Lee suddenly spoke, "why did you insist that Sakura's group go in first?" "Oh well you see bushy brows I was just being considerate of Hinata", stuttered Naruto, "I know she isn't big on scary things so I thought she could use the time to mentally prepare herself." "Oh, I see", said Lee, "that is very considerate of you Naruto!" "Ah well you know me, always considerate of my friend, Ya know", answered Naruto nervously. I turned to see Hinata's stand on all of this and I see her next to Naruto looking down with flushed cheeks. Then we hear somebody scream Naruto, Hinata, and Lee tense up. "Are you scared", I asked. "What me? scared don't be ridiculous Gaara, it just caught by caught me by surprise, ya, ya know", said Naruto anxiously. "I'm not frightened, I-I-I just got a little chill down my back is all", stuttered Lee. Hinata was too frightened to speak. "the only honest one", I thought. "In any case, it's our turn" I alerted everyone and we entered the inn. The inn girl directed us to this room filled with dolls; she told us to look for a token in each room has proof that we visited each room. Lee and I began to search the pile to the left of the room, Naruto took the one to the right, and Hinata took the one in the center. "Man these dolls are creepy", winced Naruto; "I don't like the way they seem to stare at me", said Hinata nervously. "Just keep looking Hinata", said Lee, "The quicker we find the token the quicker we can get out of here." As I dug around the pile of dolls I came across a golden coin as I took it out of the piled a hand came springing out and attempted to grab me, my reflexes came in and I jumped back before it could; then I heard a scream. "Naruto!", screamed Hinata as she struggled to get her hand freed from the phantom hand latched on to it. Naruto tried to get to Hinata but a hand had grabbed onto his leg causing him to fall over. He turned to see who it was that grabbed him and to his surprise it was Lee. "Naruto, don't leave me here!", cried Lee. "Bushy brow let go of me!", yelled Naruto as he tried to free his leg, once freed Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran out the room; I went outside. "Aw man," sighed Naruto, "never again." "We still have the rest of the inn", I reminded him. So with a somber look Naruto, Hinata, and Lee went to the next room.

After a couple of rooms, Hinata, Naruto, and Lee all looked like they couldn't go on. We entered the next room; it was decorated with coffins and lit candles, "Ugh, let's just get this over with", groaned Naruto. But has Lee stepped forward a floor board gave out, making him fall into an empty coffin laying on the ground, with a loud thud the coffin closed. Not a second later the coffin burst open and out flew a terror faced Lee running; ripping through the paper walls; the rest of us wasted no time in chasing after him. As we chased after him we heard Shino shout, "(f/n)! Look out!", followed by a large thud. We quickened our pace, as we closed in on the source of the thud I saw (f/n) through the large tear in the wall. Her back was turned to us, it looked like she had a hold onto the collar of Lee's bodysuit she seemed to be conversing with Lee. As we got closer their voices became clearer, "I am so sorry (f/n)!", a teary eyed Lee said, "I was just so startled that took off running without really thinking where I was going." "Clearly", huffed Sakura. "I forgive you Lee", said (f/n) in a calm voice, "the inn owner on the other hand." We turned to see the same man who was trying to attract people to the inn enter through the final hole Lee made. "AAAAAAH!", yelled the old man, "What happened here!?!" "I'm so sorry sir", cried Lee as he bowed, "It was an accident, please allow me to make it up to you, sir!" The inn keeper agreed to let him fix all of the torn screens, after reassuring Lee that as long he fixed those screens all would be well he left to gather the materials. When he return he excused himself to his room. "Well time to to work", exclaimed Lee as he picked up a new panel. "We should help out Bushy Brows," said Naruto in a concerned tone. "Why? It was his fault the panels were ripped", protested Sakura. "Yea but at this rate, Bushy Brows'll miss the rest of the festival", protested Naruto. "I'm with Naruto", said Hinata, "Lee's our friend it wouldn't be right if left him like this without lending a hand." Kiba helped Lee remove a broken panel, "Thank you so much you guys", sniveled Lee, "Yea, yea, just be careful next time will you", grunted Kiba. We split into teams of two; Hinata and Naruto, Shino and Sakura, myself and (f/n). Whatever was left of the day, we spent fixing Lee's mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story. Like I said it's slow paced. But not to worry the pace will pick up in the next chapter!


	4. A Play and Some Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final days of the festival are here. Since the first day was a flop, what with everyone going their separate ways, Sakura decides that everyone should attend the play being held on the second day.

****Your P.O.V.****

**_"Ok, today was kinda bad ... but tomorrow and the day after they're putting on a play. So we're all gonna go together ok? I'll tell the other's meet at the play's site."_ **

Sakura had planned for us to see the play together. I decided to bring my little sister Ayame along since we didn't really spend the day together as planned; she clunged hard onto my arm with a big smile her face. "Yo, (f/n)!", I turned to see Kunkoro jogging towards our direction; I decided to let him catch up to us.

"Hello, Kunkoro it's nice to see you."

"How's going (f/n), didn't expect to run into you; headed my way?"

"If you're headed to the performance, then yes we are headed your way."

"We?", he said with a confused look. He inched his head behind me and saw Ayame. "It's been awhile Kunkoro", said Ayame.

"Sure has squirt, you've done some growing."

"Well I couldn't stay that small forever!" she protested.

Kunkoro laughed then turned his attention to me, "Since we are going to the same place why don't we walk together?" I saw no harm in it so I agreed. As we walked together he asked me what I had been doing since the last time we saw each other. I told him of the various jobs I went on and he told me of his adventures; he cracked a few jokes; they were pretty stupid but they still managed to get out a chuckle from me and Ayame. Ayame tried her hand at telling some, we all laughed. He told me about the time he made his first puppet.

"And before I knew it the puppet fell apart in front of everyone! I was so embarrassed!"

Ayame laughed so hard she was gasping for air while I laughed quietly with my hand gently covering my mouth. "We're here", Ayame said trying to control her laughter, "We should meet up with the rest of the group." The three of us agreed and we headed towards the rest of the group.

"I have a shot at this", said Ino aggressively.

"Ino I said we were all gonna watch it together has a group" Sakura protested.

"And we, are it's just that me and Sai will be seated away from the rest of you."

Sakura gave an irritated look.

"Yesterday, went well between me and Sai, I feel like we got close and I want to see where it goes."

Defeated Sakura gave her the "go ahead"; "Alright but the moment you two are done I want to hear how it went! I want a full report!" With the excited look in her eyes, she hugged Sakura, "wish me luck!", Ino said as she went towards Sai, who just arrived. Sakura then turned to greet us, "Hey there you three."

"Hello, Sakura", I answered.

"Hey", said Kunkoro.

"Hi", answered Ayame.

I looked around to see who else was here; there was Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, as well as Temari and Gaara. Sakura told everyone that the show was gonna start so we should all find a seat. Ayame and I chose to sit in the center of the fifth bench. After a couple seconds of sitting down I was approached by Kiba, "Hey (f/n) mind if I sit here", he motioned to the empty space next to me; I motioned him to sit.

"So", He began to say, "I hear this play is gonna be about unrequited love between a princess and her childhood friend."

"Oh isn't that interesting", I answered

"Really? You think so. I think that type of story is overplayed."

"How so?"

"Well the whole not telling how you feel bit gets tiresome", He said in a bored tone. "It's a classic shtick."

He inched closer, "If it were me, I would tell her straight away how I feel."

 _"He's getting way too close!"_ I looked down and noticed his hand slowly inching towards mine, my heart began to beat fast; I darted my eyes to the rest of the group wondering if anybody was watching the display or if they were why they weren't intervening. As usual, they were in their own worlds; Hinata trying to get Naruto's attention, Sakura yelling at Naruto for some reason, Shikamaru talking with Choji, Temari scolding Kunkoro, and Gaara trying to dismiss the noise, even my sister had left her seat and was at the snack stand getting something to eat. "(f/n)?", I heard Kiba say in a gentle tone. I snapped back to reality releasing that his hand was mere centimeters; no millimeters away from my own. My thoughts became a jumbled mess, _"what's happening!?! This is too close my space is being invaded!_  " Before he could grab onto my hand I quickly took my hand off the bench and placed it harshly on his shoulder to show him I wasn't pleased that invaded so much of my space and be the look on his face I think he got it. "Well", I said while I tried to hide the fact that I lost my composure, "I'm sure who ever you fall for will be spared a lot of trouble." My voice quaked with nervousness, a clear sign that I didn't hide the fact that the invasion had bested me I returned my hand to my lap and flash him a gentle smile. He had stayed frozen in place for a second before retracting his hand to his side and smiling seemingly satisfied with something.

"Well what do we have here?", a voice boomed above us, we looked up to see Kunkoro standing behind us. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-no not at all", I managed to stammer out. I slightly lowered my head hoping that my long black locks would cover the red hue that began to appear on my cheeks. "Then I hope you don't mind if I squeeze in between you two", Kunkoro said as he came between Kiba and me.

"You had a perfectly good seat back there", Kiba said in an annoyed tone has he motioned towards the benches behind us. "

"Yah well Temari and Shikamaru are over talking about the cliques of the play and it was getting annoying; since Gaara slithered away from them figured I'd do the same." Kunkoro pointed to Gaara, who was sitting next to Ayame quietly deep in thought;

_"when did he get there?"_

"Then go sit with your brother", huffed Kiba.

"Nah, I feel like this spot has the best view."

"Well there isn't any room so I think its best if you go elsewhere" Kiba answered has he started to scoot closer to me trying to make Kunkoro give up. "Not this again." Before he could get any closer I stood up, I was very annoyed. _"ALL I WANT TO DO IS HANGOUT WITH MY SISTER IN PEACE IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!"_  I put a gentle look on my face as I began to stand, "Well Kunkoro, if you're so adamant to sit in this area you can have my seat." I heard Kunkoro and Kiba began to protest but I held my hand up signaling them to be quiet, "I insist, I'll just sit next to Ayame on her other side, there seems to be enough space there for one more person and I'll be able to see fine from there." I walked over to the other of Ayame which prompted her to scoot over; I sat down.

"What was all that about sis?", Ayame questioned

"I wish I knew", I answered. I let out a sigh of relief that I finally rid myself of the ruckus. _"What **was** all that about "_ , I thought to myself, as I tried to rack my brain between Kunkoro and Kiba's strange behavior I suddenly felt as if someone was staring at me I turned my head to the direction I felt the phantom eyes burrowing holes on one side of my face, my eyes met with Gaara's; he quickly averted his gaze, I touched my face thinking maybe there was something there but I couldn't find anything. "I hope it's not troubling you that I'm here, if you'd like I can sit somewhe-"

"No, its fine I don't mind it", he responded while cutting me off. I thought it was odd that he cut me off but I paid it no mind and focused my attention on the play that had begun.

* * *

 

 

****Gaara's P.OV.****

It was morning I gotten dressed and went down stair to meet with Temari and Kunkoro so we could all go to the play.

"KUNKORO YOU IDIOT!", I heard Temari shout. _"Really? It's morning and you two are already at each other's throats? This is beyond childish."_ I sighed knowing what was waiting for me down in the lobby.

"You don't really think she'll fall for you?"

"Well, she won't if we don't get to have some time alone together."

"Who is she?", I asked cutting into the conversation. Temari turned to me with tired look, "Gaara please talk some sense into this idiot before he goes and makes a fool of himself and consequently us."

"What does he want to do?" I asked.

"I going find (f/n) and walk with her", answered Kunkoro with a smug grin, "The plan is to get close enough to her that she feels comfortable enough to let guard down; if I can get her to do that then the pieces will just fall into place." I felt a pit in my stomach form, "That's stupid Kunkoro." He frowned at my response but I continued,"To continue this endeavor would be foolish (f/n) doesn't seem the least bit interested in that type of thing."

"Well", Kunkoro smirked, "Perhaps not now, but that all can change and I'm the person that will make it change!" He started to run off.

"Hey! how the hell are you gonna find her?", questioned Temari, "If you do find her don't you think she'll find it weird that you suddenly appear?"

"I'm going to ask around, see if people have seen her or at least point me to her house, and as for the second question, I'll just pretend to be looking at the stalls and "accidently bump into her. IT'S FOOLPROOF!" And with that Kunkoro left. "Ugh That idiot", I heard Temari say under her breath. "We should get going too", I alerted her and we began walking to the outdoor theater. When we got there we were greeted by Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Shino, and Kiba. "Gaara, Temari! you two made it!", exclaimed Naruto has he broke off from the group to greet us. He looked behind us, "Where's Kunkoro?"

"The idiot decided to go by himself", answered Temari, "And by the looks of it, he hasn't arrived."

"Yeah, we're still waiting for (f/n) and her sister too", Naruto added

Temari raised a brow, "You don't say? She hasn't arrived either?"

"No, but it's not like she needs to hurry even if she get here late she'll still make it in time; Sakura wanted everyone here early so that we could all sit as a group."

The fact that (f/n) and Kunkoro weren't here yet was too much of a coincidence for me to accept. _"But, then again he could have gotten lost, maybe it was coinci-"_

HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAAA!

My thought process was interrupted by someone laughing loudly. Naruto, Temari, and I turned to see Ayame with her hands clutching her stomach trying to regain her breath, "We're here", she alerted the two people who were and few steps behind her. I looked behind her to see Kunkoro and (f/n) laughing amongst themselves. Kunkoro looked at (f/n) with earnest eyes and (f/n) was covering her mouth with one hand to keep her smile from showing.

_"Did he actually manage to make her laugh?"_

I looked at Temari, she showed the same disbelief in her face, "He actually managed to make her laugh", we thought. Kunkoro looked over to us and saw our stunned faces which made a smug grin appear across his face, he turned to (f/n) to excuse himself; she nodded her head and he sauntered over towards us. Naruto left us to go and deal with Sakura's complaining.

"Well, well, well, look at you", Temari said in a surprised but slightly impressed tone.

"Told you guys, that I would be the one didn't I ?", Kunkoro said with his smug grin unfaltering.

"It's probably just pity laughs."

"Say what you want Temari, but you can't deny I accomplished what I set out to do."

Temari scoffed. Sakura warned the group that the play was to start soon so she advised that we should all find our seats. Temari, Kunkoro, and I found our seats next to Shikamaru and Choji; two benches behind (f/n) and her sister. As Temari and Kunkoro struck a conversion with Shikamaru and Choji and I stayed silent drowning in my own thoughts,

_"Something has to be done about it, this cannot be allowed to continue any further!"_

_" I hate to agree with any of these stiff shirts, but they got a point it's getting tiring having to deal with them every time Gaara goes outside"_

_"What was the reaction to the rumor we had start?"_

_"It yields positive results, many have backed off, however-"_

_"What is it!?!"_

_"Those that continue seem to be trying to find proof to the best of their abilities ."_

_"What have they managed to figure out."_

_"Not much, though they note that it's strange that there is no trace of it in Gaara's living quarters."_

_"It seems those who are adamant in continuing doubled their behavior to extremes"_

_"Damn that's creepy!"_

_"It gets worse those that continue have gotten traction; to put it simply-"_

_"They're getting supporters, with the lack of proof, those that quit are starting to come back"_

_"That's right Temari, ma'am."_

_"We have no choice, our hands have been forced; we must provide living proof."_

_"Where do we acquire one?"_

_"We can't hire one from here, we have no idea who's who here; we'd be easily blackmailed."_

_"So what village then?"_

_"The Village Hidden in the Leaves. We have alliances there, one of them might be willing to help us"_

_"Free of charge I hope?"_

_"I can't say for certain, but I know for a fact they wouldn't turn down a friend in need. "_

_"Very well, what are our options?"_

_"Well there's three that come off from my mind, but I think Gaara should be the one that chooses. We will be leaving for Konoha next week to attend the festival while we are there we can assess our options."_

_"You really think three days will be enough?"_

_"We're just gonna ask whomever we feel is best, it's not that complicated."_

_"Let's hope this works."_

With a heavy sigh I snapped back to reality, I turned my gaze forward and saw (f/n) with a panicked look on her face has Kiba inched closer. Without thinking I stood up and marched over to their bench I was nearly there when I saw (f/n) place her hand on his shoulder; I froze in my tracks. I quickly sat down on the same bench next to Ayame. _"_ _Why did I do that? What was I gonna do when I got there?"_

"Well what do we have here?", Kunkoro's voice.  I had drowned out the sounds of Kunkoro and Kiba arguing when I heard (f/n), "I insist, I'll just sit next to Ayame on her other side, there seems to be enough space there for one more person and I'll be able to see fine from there." I felt a presence sit next to me; I turned my head to see (f/n) breathing a sigh of relief. She must have tired of all the noise those two were making, can't say I blame her; she must have felt me staring because she turned her gaze towards me. Startled, I quickly looked towards the stage with a confused look she began to speak, "I hope it's not troubling you that I'm here, if you'd like I can sit somewhe-"

"No, its fine I don't mind it", I responded quickly. Perhaps too quickly. She gave me a confused look before looking towards the play that had just started. I hadn't been paying attention to it, my mind was still thinking of my situation back home; I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, surprised I looked up to see (f/n), "Gaara? the play's over the rest of us are going to the game booths if you would like to join us." I just nodded, "Right I will meet the rest of you there." She gave me a quick smile before turning around and leaving with her sister. I walked towards Temari and Kunkoro who were playing a ring toss game. "Hey, Gaara", said Kunkoro, I greeted him back.

"You shouldn't be here", I heard Temari say has she tossed a ring into a wooden peg, "We have something we need to complete while we're here."

"I haven't forgotten", I answered.

"Then you should be out there seeing which one of our friends will be willing to help us. We'll help you the best we can, but we won't get anything done if you don't look."

I knew she had a point but I had no idea where to start. I began to walk around the game booths trying to find someone, anyone. "Hey Gaara!", shouted Naruto who was at a "test your strength" game, I walked over to him and Lee.

"Whatcha doing alone?", questioned Naruto.

"I just wanted to take a walk."

"Do you want to join us?"

I decided to join Naruto in watch Lee attempting to showcase his strength by trying to get a small wooden brick to hit the bell above it. He swung the mallet hard onto the little platform causing the little wooden brick to hit the bell. "I did it!", Lee exclaimed. "Way to go bushy brows!", said Naruto. The girl in charge of the game handed Lee a pink stuffed frog, then a light bulb blinked in Lee's brain,"I bet Sakura would love this!" He suddenly took off running. We followed after him, we arrived at what looked like a starting line to a race; We saw Lee standing with a very uncomfortable Sakura along with (f/n) and her sister.

"Here Sakura I won this in a game I-I-I want you to have it!" said Lee nervously.

"Oh thank you, Lee, this is very sweet", she said taking the stuffed frog, "a pink frog. How cute."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Hey, do you want to be my partner?"

"W-w-what really!?!"

"Yea, it's a three legged race I can't enter on my own."

"OH, racing partner, right."

"What did you think I was talking about?"

"N-n-nothing! I'd like to be your racing partner!"

"Okay then come on!" Sakura took Lee's arm and dragged him to the starting line.

"Are you two participating in the race as well?", I asked. (f/n) shook her head,"We entered the race prior to this one."

"We came in second!", interjected Ayame, "we won a red ribbon!"

"Where are you two headed now?"

"We're going to the dart booth."

"Mind if we tag along?", asked Naruto.

"Not at all c'mon", answered Ayame, "It's a versus game so we'd have to compete with each other." Ayame took the lead and led us to the game. When we got there the man handling the booth greeted us, "Hi there young ones looking for some fun?" Ayame nodded.

"Well, what's the game", Naruto asked.

"It's simple", said the man, "just use the darts to pop as many balloons as you can in 30 seconds to get points. The more tricky placed the balloon is the more points it's worth. So, how's about a game?"

We agreed. "Excellent! it's one v.s. one. So who's going against who first?"

"I want to play against Naruto!", exclaimed Ayame grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the counter.

"Any particular reason why?" asked Naruto.

"Easy! I think it'd be funny if I beat you!", snickered Ayame.

"Alright kid, but I won't go easy on you!"

"Same goes for you Naruto!"

They started their game, within 10 seconds Ayame had already gotten 70 points; within in 20 seconds, she had 199 points while Naruto had 130. _"Impressive."_ I turned to see (f/n) reaction to her sister's performance; she had a proud smile on face like she knew she was capable of this and probably much more.

"No fair!", exclaimed Naruto, "You're getting most of the tricky ones!"

"If I think I can get to it, you better believe I'm gonna try!", retorted Ayame has she scored 20 more points.

"TIME!", yelled the man,"Times up! The girl wins!"

"YAY!", exclaimed Ayame, "what do I win?"

"Whichever you want", said the man has he pointed up to the prizes that were dangling on the roof of the tent; Ayame chose a stuffed monkey. "Alright who's next?", ask the man. Me and (f/n) walked up to the counter.

"No mercy sis!", chanted Ayame.

"Avenge me Gaara!", shouted Naruto.

"Alright! same rules apply.", said the booth owner, " Aaaaaand. Begin!" And we were off. (f/n) took out three balloons worth 20,40, 50 in 10 seconds while I scored 90 points in the same amount of time. _"Not good I have to try hitting the trickier ones."_ I glanced at (f/n) has she threw a dart to a 50 point balloon, she gave me a quick smirk and returned one of my own has I threw three darts at 40, 50, and 10 point balloons in 10 seconds. She then took out a 40 and 50 balloon. We had tied, there was one balloon that caught my eye it was a lot smaller than the rest, it was placed on a string moving right to left; it was the 100 point balloon. "I can secure my win if I manage to hit the 100 point balloon." In the last seconds, I threw my dart towards the 100 point balloon; (f/n) must have came to the same conclusion because she also threw her last remaining dart towards the balloon. The seconds seemed to slow down as we all stood there with baited breath waiting to see which one of our darts would hit the balloon. As the balloon inched closer to the right it looked like my dart would hit it, however, I had thrown it a mere second late and the balloon passed by dart before it hit another balloon placed on a wooden board. Once more we waited to see if (f/n) dart would have better luck; the balloon inched to the right and her dart was closing in, the balloon got closer and so did the dart, closer, and closer until, **_POP!_**  We were left in utter disbelief. Her dart had missed as well, she had thrown it a mere second early, her dart hit another balloon. "Time!", said the booth's owner.

"So. who won?", asked Ayame. The man went towards our last two darts examining what balloons they had popped. "Well from the looks of it the boy's dart hit a 40 point while the girl hit a 30 point. So I guess the boy won, congratulations! Pick your prize!" I looked around and settled for a wolf plush. "Good game", I heard (f/n) say. "Yes it was quite exciting", I answered. I looked down at the stuffed animal then I held it out to (f/n).

"Huh?", she said confused.

"Take it, I have no use for it."

she hesitated.

"I want you to have it. I think it will suit you more."

She nodded took the wolf plush, "Thank you Gaara, this is very kind." She gave me an awkward nervous smile.

"It's no trouble", I answered looking away, "The sun is setting."

"Oh, so it is. We should head home Ayame."

"Actually, (f/n)", Naruto interrupted, "You think you can stay out a little longer? You too Gaara."

"What for", I asked.

"A bunch of us are gonna hang out for dinner, I would like it if you two came."

"What about me?", asked Ayame worryingly.

"Sorry kiddo, big kids only", answered Naruto apologetically.

Ayame huffed has she crossed her arms, "I'm a big kid."

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wait a little longer."

(f/n) put a hand on Ayame's head,"Go on home Ayame, I'll be back in a little while ok?" Ayame sighed, "Ok but you better come home, kay?" With that Ayame left home.

"Now, what's with this 'big kids' dinner", asked (f/n).

Naruto grinned, "You'll have to wait until we get there. cmon we're meeting at the restaurant in that fancy new inn."

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda long so I couldn't put everything I wanted to; so it will be broken in two parts. The second Part will be shorter. In any case I hope you guy like this chapter and this little "Your Point of View" adventure!


	5. The "Big Kid" Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an evening spent playing games, Naruto plans a dinner with all his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised new a chapter! It took awhile due to me moving and having to wait for the internet to be reconnected. Hope you enjoy!

*****Your P.O.V.*****

_"You'll just have to wait and see"_

Naruto's words had me confused.  _" 'Big Kid' dinner? What does that mean?"_ We walked in silenced for a couple of minutes until Naruto, who was up front leading us to the inn, looked back, "Hey, whats wrong (f/n)? whatcha thinking about?" I looked at Naruto with a quizzical look,"What's going on exactly at this dinner?" Naruto just smiled,"Its a perfectly normal dinner with friends you'll see." Knowing I wouldn't get an answer better than that I didn't ask anything else, so we continued to walk in complete and awkward silence. "We here", Naruto said has he entered the inn and into the restaurant. We followed in inside has he took us to two tables joined together where we were greeted by Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Kiba, Temari, and Kunkoro.

"So, the guy that told us to be here finally arrives.", said Kiba sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not that late! ", Naruto said in a offended tone.

"In any case, we're all here let's order some food! I'm starving!", exclaimed Ino. The three of us took our seats; Naruto sat next to Hinata, and although Kunkoro and Kiba were offering me seats next to them I opted to sit between Sai and Shikamaru; Gaara took the seat Kunkoro was offering me.

"What will it be tonight guys?", asked the waiter.

"Go ahead guys! It's my treat!", said Naruto with a grin.

"IN THAT CASE I'D LIKE A BIG ORDER OF BARBEQUE PORK!", exclaimed Choji.

"What are your light menu options?", asked Ino.

"Steak for me", stated Kiba.

"Red bean buns please", asked Hinata shyly.

"Yaki Soba for me", I said. As everyone else ordered their food Naruto began to look more and more nervous.  _"This is probably killing his savings more than he expected it would."_ I gave a small chuckle. The waiter left with our order to the kitchen, while we waited we talked amongst ourselves.

"Paying for everyone? What brought this on Naruto?", asked Shino.

"Well you know I thought it would be a nice thing to do", Naruto said nervously, "And to be honest I thought everyone would've ordered something cheaper." Naruto gave a forced laugh.  _"Poor Naruto"_ , I thought. I looked around the table,  _"Having everyone together like this is nice"_ , as I looked around I caught Kiba(who was sitting across from me) glancing my way or rather at the thing sitting on my lap; the wolf plush. He lifted his gaze towards me.

"Hey (f/n), you had fun at the fair games?", He asked.

"Oh yes, it was very fun I hadn't had that much fun in for ever.", I answered.

"I did too; me, Shino, and Hinata played a wack a weasel game, ring toss, darts and we visited the hall of mirrors. What did you do?"

"My sister and I visited the petting zoo, took part in a three legged race, and then we played a ballon popping game with Naruto and Gaara."

His interest was piqued, "Oh who played against who?"

" Ayame played against Naruto and I played against Gaara."

"Who won?"

"Well, Ayame crushed Naruto."

"I WAS GOING EASY ON HER; I LET HER WIN!!!!", interjected Naruto.

"And I'm guessing since you have a prize you crushed Gaara?"

I looked down at the plush and petted its head, "actually, it was a pretty close game but when it came down to the wire, Gaara was the one who won."

"Huh, so did you win the plush in the three legged race? Weird I thought they handed out medals or ribbons."

"No, I didn't win it in the race; Ayame and I received a second place ribbon for that." Kiba had a confused look on his face.

"The plush was what Gaara had won in our game against each other. He gave it to me." It looked like something had pushed Kiba's buttons. The table felt unusually quiet.

"It's that so?", Kiba said in a slightly angry and irritated tone. "How nice of you. Gaara."

"It's not something that needs praise", retorted Gaara, "I never cared for plushed animals and I figured she would've have enjoyed it more."

Kiba gave him a cold stare and Gaara returned one of his one. Everyone else stayed quiet watching how this stare down would unfold; when suddenly, "Here you go guys! Sorry it took so long but here's the food!", the waiter arrived in the nick of time with a cart carrying plates of food. Gaara and Kiba's stare down was abruptly cut off when the waiter placed their food in front of them.  _"Thank goodness the waiter came back, any later and you'd have to cut the tension with an axe."_ As the waiter left we began to dig into our food. 

****Time skip after dinner****

As the last of our friends finished their final bite Naruto excused himself from the table; he came back with his hands hidden behind his back.

"Where did you run off to?", asked Temari.

"Just had to pick something up", answered Naruto with a smirk.

"What do you have behind your back?", I asked Naruto

Naruto flashed me a smile, "The 'big kid' part of this dinner!" He removed his hands from behind his back to reveal them holding two bottles of sake from the bottles' neck.

"S-s-sake!?!", yelled Sakura, "Are you out of your mind!?!"

"SSHHHush, just hear me out. Even though the war is over we're still watching our backs like if we're waiting for another war to break out or somethin. It's been two years now, I think we've got the right to unwind and just have fun ya know?" We all looked at each other silently agreeing that Naruto had a point.

"Well, I came here to have fun so it wouldn't be right of me to back out now especially when things starting getting exciting", said Kunkoro.

"Alright I'm in", said Ino.

"Same", agreed Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Sai, and Temari.

"Why not?", Hinata and I said agreeingly. Sakura, Gaara, and Shino reluctantly agreed.

"I would like to participate in this festivity but as you know my body can't handle alcohol very well", said Lee somberly, "So I'll be taking my leave; have a good night everyone." Everyone said good bye to Lee has he left.

"Alright! Lets get this party started! everyone to the Inn's garden!", demanded Naruto.

"Why the garden?", I asked.

"Cause it's pretty and there's no one there at this time at night, not to mention it's pretty far from the rooms and anybody so we can make has much noise has we want. So, everybody move it! Let's go!" Naruto placed money for the bill on the table then led us outside to the garden.

* * *

 

***** Gaara's P.O.V.*****

After playing the balloon game Naruto invited us to a dinner. He went on about how it was a 'big kid' dinner and how we would never guess what he meant by that, though we were welcomed to try.  _"It could be he just wants the dinner to include people within our age group."_ I looked at (f/n) to see if she came to any conclusion as to what Naruto's words meant; she looked like she was deep in thought, she probably failed to come up with a conclusion, my eyes wandered to the wolf plush she hugged firmly near her chest,  _"She liked it; I mean why wouldn't she? Her summoning animals our wolves it's only logical she would. She works with wolves."_ Realizing I was gazing near her chest I quickly looked forward to avoid any awkwardly unnecessary stares from her. "We here", Naruto said has he entered the inn and into the restaurant. We followed in inside, he took us to two tables joined together. Where we were greeted by the others.  "So, the guy that told us to be here finally arrives.", said Kiba sarcastically. As Naruto defended his time of arrival, Ino interrupted stating her hunger so we went to take our seats.

"Hey! (f/n) I saved you a seat!", shouted Kunkoro has he pointed to the empty seat next to him. I walked over to him and took the seat.

"Gaara", he said in a hushed annoyed tone, "What the hell. I was saving that seat for-"

"Shut it", I comanded. He stopped talking and just shot me a nasty look, but I didn't care. Not even a second later I hear Kiba, "You can sit here if you'd like (f/n)!" I looked to (f/n); she didn't seem to keen on the idea and opted to sit next to Sai. Has the waiter left with our order we began to talk to each other.

I stayed relatively quiet until Temari spoke to me, "So, did you find someone who's willing to help us?"

"No, not yet."

"Come on if we do't find help by the end of the festival life is gonna be a real pain."

"I know, I'm working on it."

"Well who did you hangout with today?" And has if on cue we over heard a conversation;

"My sister and I visited the petting zoo, took part in a three legged race, and then we played a ballon popping game with Naruto and Gaara.", said (f/n) to Kiba. Temari shot an intrigued glance my way as we continued to listen in: 

"And I'm guessing since you have a prize you crushed Gaara?"

She looked down at the plush and petted its head, "actually, it was a pretty close game but when it came down to the wire, Gaara was the one who won."

"Huh, so did you win the plush in the three legged race? Weird I thought they handed out medals or ribbons."

"No, I didn't win it in the race; Ayame and I received a second place ribbon for that." Kiba pretended to be confused, forcing her to explain where the plush came from.

"The plush was what Gaara had won in our game against each other. He gave it to me." Kiba looked irritated and the table fell quiet as everyone shot glances at me and Kiba.

"It's that so?", Kiba said in a slightly angry tone. "How nice of you. Gaara."

"It's not something that needs praise", I answered calmly, "I never cared for plushed animals and I figured she would've have enjoyed it more."

I look up at him seeing that he was giving me an angry stare, for what? I don't know but I didn't care for it; I returned his stare with one of my own. It was an unspoken contest to see which one of us would lose our composure first and it seemed to go with no end in sight, until we were interrupted by a plate of food being placed in front of Kiba. He thanked the waiter and began to eat; I did the same when the waited handed me my food. "(f/n) huh?", I heard Temari say, "She does come from a prominent family. That could come in handy." I ignored her and continued eating. When most of us were finished Naruto quickly excused himself and came back with his hands behind his back hiding something; he was evasive when Temari asked about his brief disappearance. (f/n) asked about what he was hiding behind his back, with a smile revealed two large sake bottles in each hand.

"S-s-sake!?!", shouted Sakura.

 Naruto tried to quiet her down, "Just hear me out. Even though the war is over we're still watching our backs like if we're waiting for another war to break out or somethin. It's been two years now, I think we've got the right to unwind and just have fun ya know?" Every silently agreed that Naruto had a point. Unfortunately Lee left because had an insanely low alcohol tolerance

"Alright! Lets get this party started! everyone to the Inn's garden!", demanded Naruto.

 Naruto paid the bill then led us outside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the next chapter is gonna be fun to write. I just hope it's entertaining to read. the festival arc is coming to a close in the next chapter or chapters cause i don't want the chapter to be too long.  
> But if you guys are cool with a long chapter I'll do it.  
> Thanks for reading and supporting this P.O.V story (my first fanfic ^.^) it means a lot!


	6. Clouded Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba decides to spice things up  
> And a little bit of your past comes to light.

***** Your P.O.V *****

Naruto led to this part of the garden located near the center of the main garden; it had an arched entrance of white roses inside was a circular picnic area with the walls made of hedges decorated medium sized blue, pink and white, flowers. Naruto took the lead and sat down in the long picnic table table cross from the entrance. I followed and sat next to him, then everyone else sat down; Hinata sat on Naruto's other side, Shino sat next to her, Choji Shikamaru and next to me. Across from Hinata sat Sakura; across from Naruto sat Kunkoro; across from me sat Kiba; Next to Kiba sat Gaara; Next to Gaara, Temari; and next to her sat Ino and Sai. As we settled into our seats, Naruto opened a bottle and began pouring everyone a drink.

"Ready?", asked Naruto, "1. 2. 3. Cheers!" we touched our small cups together  and had the first sip. The cold liquid ran down my throat; it tasted very strong; my senses were thrown into a loop so much that I involuntarily scrunched up my face. The rest of them also scrunched their faces,  _" at least this isn't only my first time."_

"Oh man, thats brutal!", said Choji with disdain.

"YUCK!", shouted Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"I definitely tasted things better than this.", I grimaced.

"Don't be wusses guys", said Kunkoro as he took another sip, "It'll taste better after the first."

Taking is advice I downed the rest in one swift motion, sort of regretting doing so. To my surprise he was right; while it still tasted a bit strong and dry, I could taste the sweetness of the sake-it was almost pleasant. Everyone else followed my example and finished their first cup, reaching the same conclusion I had. As we poured more sake into each other's cups Shino spoke up, "You know just sitting here drinking isn't exactly exciting."

"Shinos right!", shouted Kiba, "We need to up the ante."

"And what do you suggest?", asked Shikamaru.

 Kiba took a sake bottle and began to refill everyone's cup and the extra cups leaving the bottle half empty. He took the the filled cups and placed them on the ground. Then he sat down placing the half filled sake bottle in front of him with a moderate distance between them. "Everyone form a circle. We're gonna play spin the bottle!" Everyone got up and sat down on the ground forming a circle.

"What are the rules?", asked Sakura.

Kiba grinned,"Simple, someone spins the bottle and on whoever it lands on they have a choice. Kiss the person it lands on or take the penalty."

"What's the penalty?" asked Shino

"To drink a cup of sake and truthfully answer a question that the other person asks."

"Seems interesting, I'm in", said Temari. Everyone else agreed to play.

"Alright", said Kiba has gently gripped  the bottle laying on the floor, "I'll go first we'll go clock-wise." He spun the bottle and when it stopped the neck pointed to Sakura. "No thanks I think you should take the penalty", she said as she took a small cup in her hand and passed it to Kiba. 

"Okay, your tone was a little hurtful, but whatever.", said Kiba has he took the cup and drank it, "ask away."

"Whats one embarrassing moment you had as a kid?"

"I took my sister's make up and decided to try it on myself. My sister came back from a job and found me with lip paint all over my face."

"Do you have a picture?"

"One question per turn. Next!" 

It was Gaara's turn has he spun the bottle, it landed on Temari, "I'm not going to kiss my sister so I'll take a question", he grabbed a cup and drank it while waiting for Temari to ask a question.

A light sparked in Temari's mind has she began to ask a question,"If you had to choose one of these girls to marry which one would you choose?" It must have hit a nerve because Gaara had slightly tensed up, "I'm not answering this."

"You have to it's the game.", Temari smirked.

"Answer truthfully Gaara. Who would you marry?", asked Kiba playfully.

With a sigh Gaara looked at Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and myself, "I guess (f/n). She seems like the only one of the three not committed to someone else." Temari smiled seemingly satisfied with the answer; Kiba however, seemed a little annoyed. The first two rounds everyone took the penalty but, by the third round all of us began to feel a little more bold. After taking the penalty for three rounds, by the ninth round I had kissed Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura; all on the cheek of course. The tenth round, we were running low on sake; one cup left and what was left in the bottle we were spinning. My face was burning and all of my senses were non-existent, so much so that I hadn't realized it was my turn for awhile; I grabbed the bottle and gave it a good spin. The bottle spun and spun until it settled at Kiba.

"So what will it be (f/n)", Kiba asked playfully with a smirk on his face.

I thought about it,  _"If I refuse I'll have to take the penalty;and lets face it I'm already way too drunk. I'll just give him a peck on the cheek."_ With my mind made up I reached across towards Kiba; He was stunned after but seemed happy to oblige to meet me at the center. We both crawled to the center; face to face, I closed my eyes and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and retreated to my seat while being serenaded by a bunch of "WHOA's". Kiba stayed in the center and gave a huff, "It figures."

"What is it Kiba?", asked Ino.

"Not satisfied?", snickered Sakura.

"I do feel a little offended that my kiss was way shorter than everyone else's. ", Kiba said disheartened.

I downed the last cup sake then made my way back to Kiba; While resting on my knees I grabbed him by the front of his sweater, "I'm nothing if not fair." With that I pulled him towards myself and kissed him on the mouth. He was caught by surprise but then he gently cupped my face in his hands has he returned my kiss with one of his own. We kissed for a good while before I noticed the growing "WHOA'S" turned to "WOOOOing" along with laughing and cheers. I slowly let go of the fistfuls of Kiba's sweater has I slowly parted my lips from his. Kiba seemed stunned and almost sad it was over; I hanged my head down and let out a small chuckle, "Oh man, I'm really drunk." As we retreated from the center we were bombarded with questions:

"Is Kiba a bad kisser!?!"

"How was it!?!"

"Do I smell romance!?!"

As returned to my spot in the circle I rested on my knees, "To the first question, he was surprisingly good. The second question, forceful yet gentle. As for the third question, you're probably just smelling the sake coming off of your breath."

"Well", Kiba began to speak, "You were surprisingly good too; you know considering it was your first kiss."

His last remark caught me off guard; I let out a small laugh as I rose up, "That isn't my first kiss you know." His smug smile quickly turned into a blank expression," W-w-wait when was this!?!"

"A long time ago",  I answered has I tried to stand; stabilizing myself so I wouldn't fall.

"With who!?!, he asked worryingly.

I motioned my index finger to the cup I drank before I kissed Kiba the second time, "One question per round." Everyone laughed. "Now if you all excuse me Ima be on my way." I said my good nights to everyone, waved good bye and tried my best not to fall over has I left.

* * *

 

*****Gaara's P.O.V. *** **

After Naruto led us to the garden Kiba requested that we should play spin the bottle to make drinking sake fun. Although I didn't want to take part I knew that Kunkoro and Temari would force me to play, so I had little say in the matter. The first  I had spun the bottle and it had landed on Temari,  _"An easy out. I don't have to kiss anyone"_ I took the penalty; I grabbed a cup of sake and drank it quickly while Temari thought of a question. As soon has I was in the midst of finishing my drink Temari spoke up, "If you had to choose one of these girls to marry which one would you choose?" I choked on the last bit of sake that remained and tried to keep the tensing of my muscles to a minimum.

"I'm not answering this.", I said sternly; relationships are the last thing in my mind, especially since I have that problem I have to deal with back home.

"You have to it's the game.", Temari smirked.  _"She is loving this; always tries to tease me anyway she can."_

Kiba took an unusual interest in my sister's question, "Answer truthfully Gaara. Who would you marry?" He, like everyone else awaited my answer in anticipation.  _"There's no way I'm getting out of this."_ With a sigh I looked around at my four options; Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and (f/n).  _"Well Hinata is hopelessly in love with Naruto, Sakura only has Sasuke in her mind even after all that happened, and I assume Ino has something going on with Sai; that leaves (f/n). She's not romantically involved, right?"_ I made up my mind, ""I guess (f/n). She seems like the only one of the three not committed to someone else." Temari smiled while Kiba looked a little angry; I guess that's not what he wanted to hear, oh well.

A couple rounds later, everyone was becoming more loose, most likely because of the amount of sake they drank, I also began to feel strange; my cheeks felt hot and I felt a little light headed still, I managed to keep my composure. Up next was (f/n), she placed her hand on the bottle and spun it, the bottle landed on Kiba. He gave a smirk trying to keep 99 percent of his emotions from showing but it was obvious to me that he hoped that this would happen. "So what will it be (f/n)", Kiba asked playfully with a tiny bit of excitement in his voice. She looked deep in thought like if she was weighing the pros and cons; she finally came to a conclusion, she began to crawl towards the center. Kiba took the hinted and hastily crawled to the center with this giddy child-like smile, they met at the center Kiba closed his eyes has (f/n) closed the space between their faces. She then turn her face to his cheek and gave him a quick kiss, for some reason a small wave of relief wash over me when she only kissed him on the cheek, she then quickly retreated to her spot but unlike her, Kiba stayed in the center.  "It figures.", he said under his breath.

"What is it Kiba?", asked Ino playfully.

"Not satisfied?", teased Sakura.

"I do feel a little offended that my kiss was way shorter than everyone else's. ", Kiba said sadly. I knew what he was trying to do; he wasn't finished, he wanted more than she was willingly to offer but would fall for it? I turned to see (f/n) taking the last cup of sake and drinking it in one swift motion then, she made her way back to the center; back to Kiba. She used both of her hands to grab Kiba's sweater and with a smile she spoke,"I'm nothing if not fair", she then forcefully pulled Kiba towards herself kissing him on his mouth. Kiba got what he wanted, and by the surprised look he gave in the beginning he probably got much more than he expected but that didn't stop him; he took full advantage of the opportunity and kissed her back. Everyone cheered them on and the louder they cheered the longer they went at it; it was about one and a half minute later (f/n) placed her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him off. With her hand still on his chest she let out a small laugh, "man, I'm drunk." This time they both went back to the circle while everyone asked them questions:

"Is Kiba a bad kisser!?!"

"How was it!?!"

"Do I smell romance!?!"

"To the first question, he was surprisingly good. The second question, forceful yet gentle. As for the third question, you're probably just smelling the sake coming off of your breath."

"Well", Kiba said, "You were surprisingly good too; you know considering it was your first kiss."

She let out a small laugh as she began to stand up, "That isn't my first kiss you know." Any smugness he gained in their encounter quickly disappear and left him with a blank expression," W-w-wait when was this!?!"

"A long time ago", she answered has she tried to balance herself.

"With who!?!, he asked; I detected a hint of anger in his words.

She motioned to the cup she drank before she kissed Kiba , "One question per turn. Now if you all excuse me Ima be on my way." She  good night to everyone and waved good bye has she tried not to fall over has she left.

"Who knew she hadn't it in her?" said a surprised Ino.

"I really thought she was gonna leave it at kissing Kiba on the cheek." said Sai.

"Luckily for me she didn't", said Kiba with a smile. 

"How did it feel Kiba", asked Kunkoro in an annoyed manner. 

Kiba took a quick glance my way then closed his eyes,"Words can't describe."

"Did she use her tongue?"

Kiba gave Kunkoro a smile indicating that she in fact did, "She's quite skilled."

I heard enough I stood up. "Were are you going Gaara?", asked Naruto. "I'm really tired so I'm going to my room. "

"Oh, I see. Well goodnight Gaara see you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight everyone." Everyone shouted their good byes as I left the garden area behind. I struggled a bit to find the exit of the main garden, but when I found I saw someone sitting on the bench near the exit. As I walked closer I noticed the clan symbol on the person's sweater; it was (f/n),  I walked up behind her, "(f/n)?" she jumped up, being startled by the sudden sound of my voice.

"Oh, it's you Gaara. You surprised me for a second." She placed her right hand over her heart and proceeded to sit back down, scooted over and motioned me to sit down; I obliged.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going home." I noticed her face had dirt on it and on further inspection I saw that the rest her clothes were covered in dirt and mud.

She noticed me staring and looked down at her clothes,"Yeah I had a little accident."

"What happened?"

She looked down at her feet and lifted her left leg revealing her ankle which had a small bruise around it, "I caught my foot in some rocks and I fell." A small chuckle left her mouth.

"Oh, I see. Does it hurt when you walk?"

"Yea, I was resting a little hoping that it would hurt less if I took a break from walking for a bit." We stayed in awkward silence for quite awhile. (f/n) gave a small sigh then looked up at the moon; her skin illuminated by the moonlight, I was completely unaware of how long I was staring until she gave a hefty sigh, "Well, I guess I should get going. The later I wait the longer it will take for me to get home. Good night Gaara, this was nice." She got up from the bench and attempted to stand, putting pressure on her left leg but she let out a quiet whimper when she did. It was clear she wasn't fit for standing, let alone walking to her house.  _"I could create a platform with my sand and escort her to her home. But I'm so inebriated I don't think I can control my sand as well."_ As she prepared to take another step I spoke up,"You should stay." She at me with a confused expression.

I continued, "In your state you will probably fall more and with your hurt ankle you won't reach you're house until the next day."

She knew I was right and stayed silent for awhile; she broke her silence,"That maybe true, but I can't stay here. I don't have a room here, Where will I sleep?" She was right, She was too injured for me to let her walk but where was she going to stay? then it hit me; I asked her to wait while I went back to the others. When I went back I walked up to Temari, who was laughing with Shikamaru, "Temari can we talk? 

"Temari looked at me annoyed, "What is it Gaara?"

"How do you feel about sharing your room?"

"Sorry little bro I have a sleeping partner. And I don't want another."

_ "Great what do I do now? Who else is there?"  _  I turned my head to look at Kunkoro who was unsuccessfully "flirting" with Sakura. Fearing for (f/n) safety I decided it was best that I didn't ask Kunkoro to share his room with her, with only one option I returned to (f/n). When I returned she was sitting back down with her wolf plush on her lap looking at a white lily she had picked from a nearby bush. I tapped her shoulder which broke her concentration and directed it towards me.

"You'll be staying with me", I informed her

"Huh? Hold on, wait just a sec-" I ignored her protests as I threw her right arm over my shoulders and placed my left arm around her waist so that I could support her, "Hold on tight. I'll try to take it slow." Seeing that I wouldn't have any of it she just nodded; she leaned on me and held my right hand with hers has we walked. 

I first led her to the counter were an old man was working "Would you mind sending someone to clean my friend's clothes?" 

The old man looked her over then smiled,"Of course sir. Your friend looks hurt, would you like some assistance in carrying her to the room?"

"No I can manage, she's not that heavy" 

"Well alright, I'll send someone to your room shortly. There are complementary sleepwear in the dresser in your room there should be one for your friend."

I thanked the man and gave him my room number, then proceeded to walk up the stairs. When we got to my room I sat her on my bed. "You can bathe so you can get rid of the dirt and mud. The man said that there should be some sleep wear in the dresser. I'll leave you to it." I made my way to the living room couch. It was about 20 to 30 minutes when (f/n) appeared in the living room a sleeping dress that stopped at her knees; she carried her dirty clothes close to her chest probably trying to hide her, well, chest. 

"Where do I leave this", she said sheepishly. I could tell she felt uncomfortable, I got up and walked towards a hanger near the door and got a white robe off the hook. I walked up to (f/n) and handed her the robe, "Just put them near the door so when they come to pick them up I can just hand it to the person. She nodded her head and went toward the door to place her clothes, when she came back into my view she was wearing the robe; she looked like she wanted to say something.

"What is it?", I asked

She looked at me concerned, "Where should I sleep?"

"You'll sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch.", I answered.

"Oh no, I couldn't I can-"

"It wouldn't be right to have sleep on a couch especially since you're injured. I insist, it's no trouble."

"Well, if you say it okay."

I helped her back to the room and into the bed, I briefly went into the bathroom and took the first-aid kit to her, "Will you allow me to bandage your ankle?" She cautiously nodded her head, I made my way to her with the first-aid; she sat up has I knelt down and grabbed her injured foot with my left hand and used my right to open the kit. I took out an ointment and applied some to her injury then I massaged her ankle, she occasionally whimpered and I apologized for being rough; I was never good at being gentle, I finished off by bandaging her ankle trying my best not to bandage it too tight. She slipped into the covers and took off the robe, placing it next to her as she pulled the covers to her chest.

"Um thank you Gaara, it feels much better"

"It's no trouble, now get some sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Has I tried to get up (f/n) spoke, "Oh and thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome (f/n)"

With a smile she laid back down with her back facing me. Her back wasn't covered and I saw her scars; scars given to her by her father and her older sister, who where working with that retched Orochimaru. Two years of her childhood stolen replaced with complete torture and sadistic experiments just so that they could study forbidden jutsus. those years were recorded on her back and all over her body with scars. Even after we dealt with those monsters twice (once when (f/n)'s older sister kidnapped Ayame just so she could have (f/n) and the second time when they were resurrected by Kabuto to fight in the war), they left their permanent mark on her. It angered me, but I stopped thinking about it I walked to her and properly covered her then walked to the couch to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you guys liking it so far?


	7. A Friend's Plea for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after a night of drinking. Gaara, Temari, and Kunkoro need your help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late post. But it's here! And it's a long chapter! (sorry about that.)

*****Your P.O.V*****

It was morning, I was awoken by the pounding in my head,  _"What the hell type of sake was that?"_ I took a moment to rub the temples of my head trying to soothe the pain when I hear someone open the door.  _"It must be Ayame checking up on me",_ I thought to myself.

"Good Morning Ayame", I groaned. It was silent for a while someone spoke:

"I'm Gaara."

At that moment my eyes shot open and I sat up, "G-g-gaaara!?! What are you doing in my room!?!"

"Actually, this is my room."

Horrified by his words I turned my head feverishly looking around the room and indeed this was not my room.  _"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!?!"_ Seeing me struggling to remember any event leading up to this Gaara explained the situation, "You were hurt, so I took you here so that you could spend the night." As soon as he said that the entire night came; the dinner, the alcoholic sake, the game.  _"The game",_ I thought,  _"That's when I-"_ I let out horrified gasp.

 _"Thats when I kissed Kiba! "_ I felt my cheeks turn red,  _"Then I left and caught my foot on some rocks; it hurt afterwards, I sat at the bench, then Gaara came and brought me here."_ My train of thought was interrupted when my folded clean clothes appeared in front of me. I looked up to see who was the one handing me them, It was Gaara but he was averting his gaze and looked a little uncomfortable I wondered why until he shot me a quick look,"um, the blanket." Confused I looked down and understood what he meant; when I sat up the blanket that I was using fell onto my lap, meaning that the revealing top of the sleepwear I wore was exposed. Panicked, I swiped my clothes from Gaara, jumped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later I emerged out the bathroom wearing my spotless clothes, I noticed that Gaara wasn't in the room anymore; as I put the pajama dress in a hamper located next to the door to the bathroom and the corner leading to the living room I heard the hushed voices of Kunkoro, Temari, and Gaara:

"So did you find someone who's willing to help?", ask Kunkoro. Gaara remained silent.

"Ugh!", shouted Temari, "We need to leave tomorrow, if we go back empty handed our lives will be a living nightmare; especially yours."

Kunkoro attempted to reassure her,"Calm down Temari, this situation isn't all that bad." Temari shot him a menacing look.

Kunkoro explained, "Did you forget last night?"

_"Last night? Does he mean the game in the garden?"_

Kunkoro continued, "Our problem was solved that night when Gaara-"

Gaara interrupted, "I know your there (f/n)." Surprised by Gaara's outburst they looked towards the corner that Gaara was looking at; where I was.

_"Crap! I've been spotted, no point in stay here anymore."_

I slowly crept out of the corner standing awkwardly as Kunkoro and Temari were frozen in shock trying to figure out what was I doing here.

"I was just about to leave but I didn't want to interrupt you guys; I'll be going thank you again Gaara for letting me stay here, my ankle feels better well, good-bye." As walked to the door I felt a hand drop down onto my right shoulder I looked to see Temari flashing me a smile, "Hold on, whats the rush? Stay a while let's talk."

"Actually I promised Ayame that I would be home last night so I need to go if I want to make it home before she wakes up or else I'm going to get an earful."

Temari escorted me away from the door, "Just a few minutes won't hurt." She plopped me down on the couch while every one else sat on chairs circling around from me.

 

*****Gaara's P.O.V.*****

I struggled to get up from the couch; I couldn't figure out what was worse, the pain in back from sleeping on the couch or the pounding in my head, as I stood up from the couch I stretched my back until it gave a satisfying crack. I made my way to my room and walked to the dresser, as I was looking for some clean clothes I was startled the sound of blankets moving; I walked up to the bed slowly pulled up the blanket revealing (f/n)'s sleeping face.  _"That's right she stayed for the right. She nearly gave me a fright."_ After my heart calmed down I went to the bathroom to shower. When I was done I shut the door and that's when assume she woke up:

"Good Morning Ayame", (f/n) groaned. 

I wasn't sure if I should correct her but, ultimately I decided that I should, "I'm Gaara."

As if my answer completely woke her she sat up with surprised eyes looking straight at me, "G-g-gaaara!?! What are you doing in my room!?!"

"Actually, this is my room." 

She quickly looked around the room trying to verify my words, once they were confirmed I explained to her the situation she was in the previous night that led to her ending up here. She entered into a deep thought probably piecing the events of last night as I was waiting for her to finish there was a knock at the door, I went to see who it was; it was some girl who worked in the inn she handed me a bag, "It's your friends clothes sir, they're all cleaned and pressed." I thanked the girl as I took the bag from her and tipped her; she happily thanked me and ran down the hall. I took the bag back to (f/n), when I went back in the room she was still deep in thought I didn't want to disturb her but I had noticed that her pajama's top was a bit too revealing. I looked away while handing her the clothes, she didn't take it right away so I gave her a quick glace, "um, the blanket." She looked down thats when she finally took the hint and quickly took the clothes and ran out of the bed and into the bathroom. I let out a little sigh of relief when I heard someone knocking on the door,  _"Who is it now?",_  I went to open the door and I was greeted by Kunkoro and Temari.

"Can we come in?" asked Temari in a serious voice then proceeded to let herself in. She sat down on the couch, Kunkoro sat on a chair, and I decided to keep standing; we all stayed silentfor a minute until Kunkoro spoke:

"So did you find someone who's willing to help?" I stayed silent.

"Ugh!", shouted an annoyed Temari, "We need to leave tomorrow, if we go back empty handed our lives will be a living nightmare; especially yours."

Kunkoro tried to keep the conversion calm,"Calm down Temari, this situation isn't all that bad." Temari shot him a menacing look forcing Kunkoro to choose his words carefully, "Did you forget last night?"

something moving around the corner leading to the room caught my attention  _"It must be her."_ I looked at the floor and caught sight of the tip of her sandal before it retreated behind the corner,

 "I know your there (f/n).", I called out. Kunkoro and Temari were confused and fixed their gaze to the corner that I shouted at.

She slowly emerged out of the corner standing out in the open as Kunkoro and Temari were shocked to find her in my room. But suddenly Kunkoro gave Temari a look, Temari at first was confused but then she understood and gave a smile. When they gave each other a mutual nod I understood, _"They're planning on dragging her into this_   _mess._ " I wasn't  _completely_ opposed to it; rather a friend than a complete stranger but that all depended on if she was willing.

 "I was just about to leave but I didn't want to interrupt you guys; I'll be going thank you again Gaara for letting me stay here, my ankle feels better well, good-bye." Before she could open the door Temari had already placed her hand on (f/n) right shoulder, "Hold on, whats the rush? Stay a while let's talk." (f/n) tried her best to leave but Temari took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the couch; Temari took a chair from the broom closet and sat down, Kunkoro did the same. It was a couple of minutes of awkward silence until Kunkoro broke the silence:

"So what are you doing here (f/n)?"

She cleared her throat, "Well I hurt and Gaara took it upon himself to let me stay here for the night."

Kunkoro nodded his head in understanding.

"You must be feeling better seeing that you're up and about", added Temari. "Oh yes.", (f/n) said nervously, "It still sort of hurts but it's more of a dull pain so I can manage."

"So you're saying because of Gaara you are now in a better position than when were seriously injured, he you from a tough spot." I gave her angry hoping she would take it as a sign that she stop but just she gave me a smile implying she had no intensions in doing so. 

(f/n) looked puzzled,"In a sense, I guess you can say that. I owe him for letting me stay here"

A devious smile spread across her face as she clapped her hands together, "Excellent! You don't know How happy that makes me."

"Enough Temari.", I said curtly, "I won't allow you to drag her into this."

She gave me a serious look,"You heard her, she owes you, if you didn't want her in this mess then you should have made up your mind a long time ago; We are out of time and out of options if you want it to stop then we have no choice."

"Want what to stop?", asked (f/n), "What's going on?"

We looked amongst ourselves when Temari attempted to talk.

"Don't", I said.

"We have no choice", she turned to face (f/n), "We're facing a crisis back home."

"Crisis? What's going on?"

Temari looked back at me before continuing, "Well you see it started when Gaara became Kazekage. People were starting to be less and less afraid of him, especially girls. It never amounted to anything other than blushing stares and stammering their words when having brief and awkward conversations with him." Temari took a brief pause before going on, "Fast forward shortly after the war, he was even more loved and adored  _ **especially**_ by girls. They began to get more bold; giving or sending him love letters and gifts striking a conversation whenever they got the chance and trying their best to keep him from leaving quickly. Usually it nothing we can't handle ourselves but."

"But?", inquired (f/n).

Kunkoro stepped in, "We're not sure what the hell is going on but the past three months they became more aggressive. These girls resorted to stalking and not just Gaara but me and Temari. It's so bad that at times we can't get from point A to Point B even if point B was across the street."

"So you need me to help control and disperse the crowds?"

Kunkoro rubbed the back of his neck," Well sort of." He looked to Temari hoping she would be the one to explain.

Temari took over,"You see a month ago, we had Gaara confined at home and a rumor started."

"A rumor?"

"We don't know who started it but basically it said that Gaara was in a committed relationship. At first that caused these girls to become more aggressive trying to get information from me and Kunkoro every time we were sighted outside, ultimately elder Ebizo and the council said we should help support the rumor; giving subtle hints here and there. Sure enough, the girls' activity lowered. But that didn't last long, toward the end of last month they began to demand proof and since we didn't have any proof the slowly began to be extremely aggressive. Luckily for us we had to make the journey here but we do have a mission and that's were you come in (f/n)."

"What do you need me to do, exactly?"

Temari looked to me with a sigh I looked at (f/n), "We need you to become my fiance."

(f/n) was struck speechless, her face was frozen with a shocked expression, "W-w-wait. W-w-what!?!"

"We wouldn't ask this of you if we had another choice, but we don't.", said Kunkoro.

"It's a temporary arrangement" assured Temari, "Just until this blows over. What do say, are you willing to help us?"

"I-I'm not sure, this whole thing you're asking me to do it's, it's just insane."

"Think it over. We'll visit you at the end of the day to hear your answer. Just remember if you do accept, you'd be doing us a big favor."

As (f/n) was heading out I called out to her, "(f/n)." she turned around to look at me, "Don't feel like you have to say yes just because I helped you."

She nodded her head and smiled, "Good-bye Gaara." then she left.

Has soon as I closed the door Kunkoro slapped me on the back, "Ha! You dog!" he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, "Didn't expect that from you. Kiba sure, but you? Ha, you're full of surprises!" I finally escaped his embrace; I looked back at him only to see him with an idiotic smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing happened.", I told him.

"Ah! You're no fun, if I were you I'd get _real_ close to her."

"And that's why I didn't ask you to take her in."

* * *

*****Your P.O.V. *****

_"Become his wife!?!"_ I tried to wrap my head around the situation as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop trying to get home as quick as possible. As I reached the Hayashi manor I jumped on it's roof and ran across it to the back of the manor where my room was located; I jumped off the roof and landed in front of my bedroom window.  _"It's open, thank goodness."_ I wasted no time in diving through the window, somersaulting as my hands touched the floor causing me to land in a crouched position.  _"I made it! I hope she's still asleep."_

"I'm not asleep if that's what your thinking."

Surprised, I looked up at my bed to find Ayame sitting there with her legs crossed. "Ayame!?!"

"I've been awake for quite awhile. When I heard something heavy hit the roofI know it was you, so I rushed over here to hear your excuse.", She snickered.

"Ayame, I'm sorry I was going to come home last night but I hurt my ankle."

She leapt out of the bed, "Are you ok!?!."

"I'm fine its just a little sore."

"If you couldn't make it home where did you stay?"

"Um, well, Gaara was kind enough to let me stay at his place for the night."

Ayame stared at me with a serious expression.

"Nothing happened I assure you."

"Oooookay. I if you say so."

"Well", sighed Ayame, "Since you didn't keep your promise you're going to take me out to eat in one of those booths in the festival as an apology. Deal?"

I let out a tired laugh, "Deal."

We walked around the festival looking for a food booth to eat in, after walking for what seemed like hours we settled on a booth that mainly sold takoyaki.

"Two orders of takoyaki please!", asked Ayame has we sat down on the counter, the cook nodded then began cooking.

"So", began Ayame, "How was dinner last night?"

"It was fine, we ate at the restaurant at the new inn."

"Hm, I don't see why I couldn't join you guys.", She huffed.

"Well afterwards we had sake that's why you couldn't come."

"You got drunk didn't you?"

"Yea."

"That's how you got hurt isn't it."

"Probably."

Ayame let out a laugh, as soon as she did the cook came back with our food and set them down in front of us; we put a pin our conversation until we finished eating. After we finished I stacked our plates together and paid the bill, after exiting the booth Ayame spoke, "Did anything happen when you guys started drinking?"

Immediately my mind goes back to me kissing Kiba, "No. Nothing just a drinking game thats it." And as if it was planned we ran into Kiba almost immediately.

"Hey Ayame .... Hi (f/n).", said Kiba, "How's it going you two?"

"Oh hey Kiba!", exclaimed Ayame

"Hello. Kiba", I said nervously as I tried to avoid eye contact. Noticing the awkward tension between Kiba and I Ayame looked at me questioningly.

"So... (f/n)", began Kiba, "Are you going to watch the fireworks tonight?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yea yea I am. Since your going I was wondering if you'd like to go together? You do have to you don't want to i just thought it would be nice to go together. A-a-as friends! go together as friends! But i-if you're not opposed to it, it could be a-"

"Sorry Kiba", interrupted Ayame, " Sis promised to spend the entire day with me. She's taking me to see the fireworks. Sister bonding time; just us. Sorry you'll have to settle with just Akamaru."

Kiba let out a small laugh,"Can't argue with you. Still, it would have killed me if I didn't ask, oh well. Perhaps another time then (f/n)?"

"Ah, okay sure Kiba, another time.", I answered in a shy tone trying to hide my flushed red cheeks by lowering my head.

Kiba waved goodbye and has soon has there was enough distance between us Ayame began to laugh out loud, "I know about the kissing sis."

I looked at her shocked, "How!?!"

She smirked, "I took a walk early in the morning, while walking I saw Kiba and he seemed pleased while talking with Akamaru. I was planning on scaring him but has I got closer I heard what he was talking about, the whole you and him making out thing, as soon as I heard that I ran back home hoping that you finally came back to confront you about it.", she laughed some more, "It's so perfect! As soon as I was going to confront you, we run into Kiba! It's too good!"

I let her get the laughs out of her system while letting my cheeks cool off. She wiped away a tear from her eye signaling she was done, "So", she said catching her breath, "What do you think of Kiba?"

I looked at her puzzled, "He's nice."

"Nice huh?"

"Yea."

"Nothing more?"

"What are you getting at Ayame."

"Nothing! I just thought it was going to be the start of something."

"Something like?"

"A relationship!"

Her statement caught me by surprised that I nearly tripped over my own feet.

Ayame smirked, "I think you two would make a cute couple."

"I don't know Ayame, I never really think about stuff like that."

"Well start thinking! You're a real catch sis the fact that you don't have a boyfriend boggles my mind!"

I gave her an unsure look and she gave me a irritated look. I sighed, "Well, if I do start thinking of relationships, Kiba would be a top contender."

Satisfied with my answer she smiled, "I just don't want you to end up alone."

"Well I won't; I have you, our clan, our friends, and don't forget the summoning wolves."

Ayame beamed.

I looked away, "And Since we're on the subject there is something I want you're opinion on."

She slightly tilted her head to one side, "What is it?"

I hesitated a little bit, "I was asked to do a mission."

"A mission? What mission and by whom?"

I took a deep breath, " It was requested by Gaara, Temari and Kunkoro. I would have to stay in Sunagakure for awhile."

She stopped walking and looked at me. The look of confusion on her face quickly turned into a look of worry, "Stay? Why? What is the mission? How long will you be gone?"

"The mission. You see. Well I have to-", I couldn't quite bring myself to say it.

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT!?!", said Ayame in a tone of desperation.

I sighed, "I have to pretend to be engaged to Gaara. Until it blows over; whenever that is."

The color drained for her face as her face turned to one of shock, with a heavy sigh I filled her in on the situation. Once she processed everything I told her she placed her hand over her chin and gave a firm nod, "That's quite some trouble they're in. What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. I have been leaning towards helping them out but I'm not sure."

"Well!", Ayame stretched her arms to the sky before placing her hands behind her head and taking four steps forward, " We should make the best of today just in case you decide on seeing the job through." She began to walk and I hurried to her side following her to some activity booths.

* * *

It was sunset Ayame and I were back home in the manor packing a picnic to take when we go to watch the fireworks; my mind still trying to find a reason to refuse or accept Gaara's request. After giving it some thought I made up my mind and just as I was going to tell Ayame of my decision a black wolf came into the dinning room. The wolf who went by the name of Akuma cleared his throat, "Excuse me miladies but the Kazekage and two others are here to see you." I gave Akuma a nod and he sent them into the dinning room. 

"My Lady (f/n) if its alright with you. I will retire back home." I gave him the ok; he bowed, "If you need me just summon me." then _POOF!_ He disappeared.

"Others?", questioned Kunkoro annoyed.

Temari elbowed him before turning her attention towards me, "Well, (f/n). Have you decided? Will you help us?"

I gave a firm nod, "I will help you guys."

Temari breathed a sigh of relief, "You're doing us a great favor (f/n) thank you."

Ayame took our picnic basket from the table, "Well if thats your answer, we better make the most of the fireworks show." She hurried everyone outside and we went our separate ways; but not before Gaara informed me that they would swing by the manor in the early morning to begin the journey back to Sunagakure.  _"I wonder what's awaiting for me in Sunagakure."_ I shook my head deciding not to think about that. Right now, I want to enjoy the fireworks with Ayame.

 


	8. Welcome to Sunagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to help by posing as Gaara's fiance you begin your journey to Sunagakure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short post

*****YOUR P.O.V*****

I had woken up an hour before the sunrise to pack my things.

"You didn't bother to wake me." I turned to see Ayame standing in my bedroom's door way with her arms crossed and I frown on her face.

"You seemed sound asleep, I thought it best not to wake you."

Ayame walked towards my bed, where I was packing, and began to help by folding my clothes and putting them in my suitcase, "I have one hour maybe less with you, I'll be damned if I waste it sleeping; she flashed me a smile. I chuckled softly has I packed the rest of my things. After we finished we decided to have breakfast and after awhile there came a knock, Ayame and I exchanged somber looks we knew what it meant; it was time for me to go. I went back to my room to retrieve my things and Ayame followed me to the door, I opened the door to see Temari, Gaara, and Kunkoro:

"So you ready to head out?", asked Kankoro.

I nodded and turned to look at Ayame, who was looking at me with sadden eyes. I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a warm smile, signaling her that everything was gonna be okay, that she'll be fine and placed a kiss on her forehead:

"Be good while I'm gone, okay?"

Ayame sniffled as she smiled, "When have I been anything different." I chuckled.

"You be good too alright sis?"

"I will. Oh and before I forget, no inviting boys over at night; especially Konohamaru."

Ayame blushed, "I-I-I won't! What makes you think I'm going to something like that!?!"

I smiled mischievously as I began to leave and Ayame's face began to redden more, "Geez, quit teasing me."

She crossed her arms but quickly uncrossed them as she ran up to me and gave me one last hug. "You better write to me has soon as you get there and everyday after."

I hugged her back, "I promise."  We let go of each other and said our goodbyes, then I left with Kunkoro, Temari, and Gaara and began the journey to Sunagakure. 

It was about 3 to 5 days later when we reached Suna. We were met with elder Ebizo and two other council members by the name of Baki and Goza outside of the city wall. As we got closer to the city wall elder Ebizo stepped forward, "Welcome back Kazekage, Temari and Kankuro." Has he shook Gaara's hand he looked over his shoulder at my direction and gave me a warm smile:

"Hello to you as well young miss. I remember you, you were part of the Gaara Recovery Team along with Naruto weren't you? I trust that you are here because you were willing to take on the job"

I walked towards Ebizo and shook his hand, "That is correct elder Ebizo."

"Ebizo is fine my dear. None of that elder hooey."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Excellent! We best hurry on inside to the Kazekage's place so we can brief you a little more on the Do's and Don'ts its still pretty late in the day so moving around will be difficult. Normally we would try to avoid the crowds but I would like to see what their reactions will be with the young lady in tow."

We agreed and followed the three council members inside the city, as we walked to Gaara's place I began to notice that people were staring at us, more specifically me and Gaara. Stares became whispers amongst friends and more people coming outside or looking out their windows, as the accumulation of curious bystanders grew more my feeling of uneasiness grew, _"I rather be facing off with a hundred enemies than be here right now, their stares are_ nerve-racking. _"_  Probably sensing my uneasiness Gaara, who was next to me, leaned close to my ear. "Don't pay them any mind. We'll arrive at my home soon." Gaara leaning close to my ear only made maters worse as the whispers turned to shushed chatter.  _"Great. How could this get any worse?"_

Not a moment later a group of bold bystanders went in front of us, "Ah, Temari, Kankuro, and the Kazakage are back! Good to see you three made it back in one piece.", said a woman who looked roughly in her late 30's. The woman looked my way with a cheery smile, "Oh my! Who's this lovely young lady?", she looked at me from head to toe. Then I felt someone tugging on my shirt, I looked down to see a small boy, around the age of five, looking up at me with curious eyes, "Your from the leaf village aren't you miss?" before I could answer the boy a girl around the same age as me stepped up and looked at me, "Who are you? What your relationship with the Kazekage?" As soon as she said that more people began to chime in with questions of their own:

"What's your name?"

"Have you known the Kazekage long?"

"Are you two dating?"

"What's your story with the Kazekage?"

"Move aside people we have places to be!" shouted Temari.

"Clear out guys!" shouted Kankuro.

We tried our best to press on but the surge of people crowding around us made it nearly impossible.

"It's no use, the crowd is too big for us to move on; we have to disperse it.", said an irritated Baki. As we tried to move forward the crowd kept shouting out their questions:

"Have you known the Kazekage long?"

"What's your story with the Kazekage?"

"What's your name!?!"

_"Maybe if I answer a few questions they'll become less aggressive. It's a long shot but there isn't much we can do at this point."_

Before I could say anything finish I was caught by surprise when Gaara put his arm around my waist and pulled me close, "She is my fiancee." 

The crowd stood silently before erupting in hysterical questions:

"When did you proposed!?!"

"How did you propose!?!"

"How did you two meet!?!"

"Was it love at first sight!?!"

Elder Ebizo stepped forward and motioned the crowd to be silent, "These four have traveled a long way, I'm sure they are incredibly tired and would rather rest their head than answer your questions. We don't want the Kazekage's beloved to feel overwhelmed on her fist day here do we?  Have some courtesy young ones!" Immediately the crowd fell silent and finally let us through, we wasted no time and took the opportunity to leave. As we walked I felt a little unsure that me being here was a good I idea.

Elder Ebizo looked over at me and smiled, "You've only been in the village for only mere minutes and already your presence has begun to change things. How wonderful!" 

I looked at him confused and he smirked has he continued to explain, "Normally the crowds wouldn't give up has easily has they did just now."

Kankuro chimed in, "Yea normally there's a lot of pushing through crowds, creeping in the shadows, and running on rooftops."

"See? You're already a big help, and soon we'll be able to walk around like normal again. All thanks to you.", said Temari.

A few moments later we arrived at Gaara's home, we went inside Gaara's office so that they could brief me a little more on how this job would go; Gaara sat behind his desk, Ebizo stood on his left while along with Baki and Goza, Temari and Kankuro took his right. Gaara motioned me to sit on a chair placed in front of his desk. Once I sat down he began to speak:

"Now you've seen first hand what we're dealing with on a regular basis."

I nodded.

 "There are a few details that I need to share with you; for starters, this is where you will be living for the duration of your stay, you'll be sleeping in the guest room that we have prepared for you. Second, you can come and go has you please but be sure to get back before it gets late, or advise me that you'll come home later than expected and tell me who you are with so should anything happen I know where to find you. Third, we do have to pose as if we are together so there will be times in which we will spend time together. Lastly don't call unnecessary attention to yourself, don't act out of line or cause trouble, don't do anything that will cause trouble for me and the people in this room;but since you are very level-headed I doubt that I would have to worry about that. Questions (f/n)?"

"One. What if people begin asking questions about our engagement or our 'up coming wedding'? What do I say?"

"For our engagement say I proposed to you at your village, create a generic scenario if they ask for specifics. As for the wedding just say that we are still working out the details. If the need arises in which we have to provide tangible evidence we are fully prepared to do so."

I nodded my head once, "I have no further questions."

"Then you can retire to your room, Temari will show you where it's located."

As I got up Gaara called out as he searched inside his desk, "Wait. I forgot. There's one more thing."

I stood in front of his desk as he pulled out a small black box and handed it to me. I inspected the box then I opened it, inside it was a silver ring with small diamond all around the top half of the band and a larger sized diamond in the center.

"You are to wear that whenever you go outside, I also have one which I'll wear as well."

Temari tapped me on the shoulder signaling me to follow her. As we walked she showed me the rest of the place and after a while of walking we reached my room, "This is your room, it has its own bathroom and basically you can do what you want with it. Oh and just a heads up just in case you get confused, your room is on the left side and Gaara's is on the right. Well I'll leave you to it, later." As she closed the door I began to unpack my things, after about an hour I finished putting everything in its place and began to write a letter to Ayame, telling her that I had arrived and what had happen so far. When I was done I summoned Akuma and interested him with the letter and the task of getting it to her. After he left I plopped down on the king sized bed, as I laid there on my back I turn my head to the side and spotted the little black box. I grabbed the box and opened it and put the ring on staring at it intently,  _"What have I gotten myself into."_ I sighed and took the ring off placed in back on the box and put the box back on the bed before closing my eyes to take a nap.

 

* * *

*****Gaara's P.O.V.*****

As soon as Temari and (f/n) left I let out a heavy sigh. "Is something the matter Gaara?", ask Ebizo.

"Is all of this worth it?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?!", Kankuro shouted out a little too loud than I would care for, "you've gain the opportunity that a lot of guys would kill to have, well at least I would. I suggest you own it; besides we came this far, it's too late to back down now."

Gazo agreed, "I don't know about the the first part, but Kankuro is right about the second, it's too late to have second thoughts. Either we go through with it or suffer the consequences."

I knew Goza was right, it is too late so might as well go through with it. I exhaled deeply, "leave me, I wish to get this paperwork done alone", the three elder's nodded and left. "Well", said Kankuro as he walked to the door, "I'm going to go see if (f/n) needs help settling in. I gave him a cold stare. He let out a forced laugh, "I'm joking Gaara." As he opened the door and stepped ouotside into the hall he looked back at me, "probably", then he quickly closed the door behind him. I let out a deep sigh then began to read through the mountain of papers on my desk. I was an hour and a half into my work when a knock came from my door, I focused on my work as I heard someone enter:

Temari poked her head inside, "Hey, Gaara its almost dinner time; I came to ask if you if you'd like to join the three of us at the dinning table."

"No I have too much work to do and I'd like to get done with as much as possible."

"Well alright if that's what you want. I'll send _someone_ with your dinner." Then she closed the door. About thirty minutes later there came a quiet knock from my door:

"Enter", I said.

(f/n) entered she seemed to be carrying a bowl of miso soup with a side of rice and chicken teriyaki, "I don't mean to interrupt but I have your dinner."

I cleared my desk and made room so she could set the food down, as she set the food down I caught a glance of the ring I gave her on her left hand and for some reason I felt strange, "You're wearing it?"

She looked at me puzzled but then realized what I was talking about, "yea, I figured it would be much simpler if I just wear it all the time instead of putting it on and taking it off everyday." 

"Yes, I guess it would." Immediately after the strange feeling was gone.

"Well, I should leave you to your work, please try to take a break and eat before the food gets cold. Goodnight", then she left.

After (f/n) left I went back to work, but quickly after the smells of my dinner prompted me to stop.  _"I've done enough for one night, I should eat then head to bed."_ I set the finished papers into a stack and began to eat my dinner. For a moment I stopped eating so that I could opened my desk; I pulled out a small box similar to the one I gave (f/n); I opened it, took out the ring and put it on. I stared at my hand for a awhile before resuming my dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that for the next chapter it would be fun to have some of your back story revealed ^_^ . So I'm gonna do that, it will probably take up most of the chapter so the chapter might be super long.


	9. Touring the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go off to fulfill your first household chore. 
> 
> While off in the dunes Gaara has a strange dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a little bit of your background story, how you first met Gaara. Lemme tell you, it is not a normal meeting!

"Ugh", I woke up even more tired than when I turned in for the night do to sleeping in a unfamiliar room, I sat up and stretched out my arms as I yawned, I got up and walked to the closet to get clothes that I could change into; once I got dressed I made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat.  The only thing I managed to find when looked through the cupboards and cabinets was a sack of rice, half way finished, I took the sack and placed it on the dining table. As I began to search through the fridge I was surprised by a voice:

"Morning."

I looked to where the voice came from, it was Temari who was propped up on the side of the fridge, "oh, good morning Temari."

Temari looked over watching me as I continued searching in the fridge, "trying to make breakfast huh? Good luck."

"Is it safe to say that no ones been grocery shopping lately?"

Temari snickered, "I was lucky enough to find enough for last nights dinner!"

I sighed heavily then something caught my eye, on the bottom shelf of the fridge there was a bundle of fish stashed away in the corner, "I guess grilled fish and steamed rice will have to do", I took the fish out and began to prepare them.

"I'll help you out", said Temari as she put the rice to steam then help me out with the fish, "after all it wouldn't be right of me to let my future sister-in-law to do all the work." 

I chuckled nervously.

Sensing my uneasiness of the entire situation she smiles, "I don't blame you, this whole situation is so strange to me and probably even more so for you; I mean Gaara engaged!?! I feel like the world has frozen over. But in all seriousness we really do appreciate everything you're doing. I know it isn't easy to uproot yourself so suddenly to move in an unfamiliar place and act engaged to him."

"It's no problem after all it's not like I could say no."

Temari look as if she was going to say something but was interrupted by Kankuro's sudden appearance, "Good morning girls!" Kankuro made his way toward us, "Whats for breakfast?", looked over our shoulder looking as we prepared everyone's bowls of rice and fish, "I'm getting hungry just looking at this!" As Temari and Kankuro, who was forced into helping out by Temari, set the dining table I made tea. As soon as that was done I poured everyone a cup before sitting down at the table. Kankuro was just about to eat when Temari stopped him:

"If you haven't noticed a certain someone isn't here."

"Aw come on you know he doesn't eat here, he eats in his office all the time."

"I spoke with him yesterday before he went to bed to join us for breakfast."

"What did he say?", ask an increasingly frustrated Kankuro asked.

"He said 'he'll see if he can make it'", angrily Temari slammed her hands on the table as she shot up from her chair, "I'm going to get that little idiot and drag him here if I have to!"

"It's ok Te-", before I could finish Temari had left to go find Gaara I grabbed Gaara's bowl of food and excused myself from the table and ran after Temari. Once I managed to find the door to Gaara's office I knocked on the door, "enter", I heard Gaara's voice say so I opened the door and let myself in. When I entered I saw an angry Temari with her arms crossed staring at Gaara, who was sitting at his desk focusing on his work, once she was aware of my presence she abruptly relaxed:

"What is it (f/n)", asked Gaara.

" Good Morning. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I came to drop off your breakfast", I placed the bowl and a cup of tea on his desk.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"No, I noticed that you hardly have anything to eat so, if it's alright with you I'd like to go the market place."

"That's fine", he reached into his desk and pulled out a pouch full of ryos, "I trust that is enough."

"Its plenty, thank you. I'll leave you to your work." I promptly left Gaara's office with Temari.

"FINALLY!", shouted Kankuro as we arrived back to the table, "can we eat now?"

I nodded then we put our hands together and in unison said, "Thank you for the food" then proceeded to eat our breakfast.

"MMMMMMM!!!! So good!", exclaimed Kankuro.

"It's just fish and rice.", said Temari.

"But knowing that (f/n) made it makes it so much more delicious."

"I helped make it you know."

"That explains that weird after-taste I'm getting", said Kankuro jokingly.

"You're damned lucky I don't pulverize you after this", said Temari as she tired to keep her anger from boiling over. As Temari and Kankuro argued with one another I quietly ate my breakfast. Probably realizing that I was present they ceased their bickering and resumed eating. "So, what do you guys have planned for today?", asked Kankuro.

"Well, I'm going to repair the ripped tissue in my fan", answered Temari.

"Hows about you (f/n)?"

"Well I'm going grocery shopping."

"Wow you're really committed to the role aren't you? What I would give to be in Gaara's shoes."

"Mind if I tag along", asked Temari, "I have to pick up some materials to repair my fan with."

After we finished our breakfast Temari and I set off to the marketplace. At the marketplace Temari and I looked at different stalls; some with different fruits and vegetables, sewing and knitting supplies, and many other things. As we walked I stopped at a stall selling different types food; looking around to see if anything there was on my shopping list that I prepared before we left. Temari went across the street to a stall  that was selling repairing supplies.  _"Let's see do they have-there they are, shiitake mushrooms! How about white radish and fresh ginger?"_ As I picked the item that matched the items on my list I felt a tap on my shoulder:

"Ready to go?", asked Temari.

I shook my head, "There's still some things I need to get. But if you're finished you can go ahead."

"I don't know, you can't really navigate through the village yet."

"I'll be fine Gaara's place isn't far from here."

"Well if you're ok being by yourself, _AND_ you promise not to go anywhere another than the marketplace."

I nodded, "I promise."

Temari hesitated a little bit but afterwards she left leaving me alone to shop for the rest of groceries on my list.  _"Hm, I can't find any white miso or any of my remaining list items."_ After grabbing the attention of the stall owner(and having a "brief" conversion about my engagement to Gaara) she directed me to three other stalls that might have what I was looking for, and five other stalls that sold bridal kimonos and suggested that I should take a look if I hadn't already have a kimono. After assuring the woman that I would visit the kimono stall if I had the time I left in search for the first stall she directed me to, a rather sizable stall that carried all sorts of ingredients. It was there I purchased the miso, white radish, ginger, and dried seaweed. I moved on to the next stall and the next and the next, gathering all the remaining ingredients, all but two, I was still missing meat and a sack of rice; I paid the elderly man and continued in search of a rice vendor and a butcher. I walked for quite a while before I found a rice vendor; I bought a sizable sack of rice and asked the stern looking man if he knew of a butcher nearby, he told me I could find the nearest butcher by heading straight and turning the second corner I come across, I thanked him and began walking. After finding the butcher and purchasing I decided to take a rest on a nearby bench,  _"All of this stuff is heavy, I'm starting to regret refusing the help."_ As I rested I heard a commotion nearby:

 "GIVE HER BACK!",shouted a little girl with short brown hair, who was surrounded by boys who were considerably older than her, has she kicked a blonde boy in the shin.

"AH! You little twerp!", the blonde kid pushed her to the ground, then the five began to kick the ground creating dust that enveloped her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", I shouted has I made my way towards the scene. They abruptly stopped and ran as I made my way to the girl, who was lying on the floor in a fetal position. I cleared the dust cloud and helped her up before I turned my attention to the fleeing delinquents, "you all should be ashamed! Picking on a girl half your age! How pathetic are you!" The girl walked up and picked the rag doll the boy dropped when he ran. The girl began to cry:

"Hey whats wrong?", I asked.

"They ripped her", she sniffled. I looked over to see that the small rag doll in her hand had been torn from the right shoulder to the left hip. I hugged the now weeping girl, trying my best to console and calm her down:

"It's okay. Hush now don't cry. I can try to fix it if you'd like."

The teary eyed girl looked up at me,"Y-y-you c-can?"

"Well I can try."

The girl handed me the doll and I laid it on my lap, _"How am I gonna fix this doll? I don't have any thread let alone a needle."_ As I inspected the tear closer I could see the individual threads that were torn, which gave me an idea, my clan wields a powerful jutsu which enables a person to control any object the jutsu is cast on. The more more skilled the person is the more they can do in terms of controlling more complex objects and changing their shape, there is even a legend that one of my ancestors had the capability of his appearance and other who would control enemy shinobi and make them slaughter each other when ever she was in a tight bind. I never tried to use it in a situation other combat but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. I first attempted to fix one broken thread, I touched both ends of the broken thread muttering the word possession, instantly the two ends turned black and were under my control. I focused my mind in fusing the two ends together and slowly the two ends came together and fused back.  _"I can't believe that worked. I wonder if this will work."_ The little girl looked on in amazement as I put my hand over the dolls tear and muttered the word possession and two minutes later I removed my hand to reveal all the broken threads had fused back together, leaving no trace of the tear. The girl quickly took the doll and gave it a hug, then, turned to me thanking me over and over as tears ran down her face.

"It's no problem I was happy to help. I should be going and you should go home as well and tell your parents about those bullies", as I gathered my things and began to walk away I felt a small hand tug at my shirt. I looked to see the girl holding on the end of my shirt, "please," her voice quivered, "I don't what to go alone. I'm scared. That- that they might-" I understood that she was frightened so I agreed to walk her home. Has we walked to her house I struck up a conversation her; I learned her name was Hana and that the rag doll was a birthday present from her mother, which her mother made herself. I also learned that the reason those delinquents targeted her was because she accidentally bumped into the leader of the group. She told me more about herself, about her favorite color, her favorite animal, and about a funny dream she had the other night. Then suddenly she asked about me:

"I never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yes, I just arrived yesterday."

"Where did you come from?"

"Konohagakure."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well. I live here now."

"Why? Didn't you like your village?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Well. Because my fiance lives here," I managed to stammer out awkwardly.

Hana smiled excitedly, "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?!"

I nodded.

"Are you excited?"

"Well I'm more in disbelief than anything else."

"Why?", Hana asked curiously.

"Well, I never pictured myself getting married."

"Oh, well I think you're gonna be a very pretty wife."

I awkwardly blushed from the sudden compliment, "thank you Hana."

Hana just smiled and looked up ahead, "We're here, this is my house."

"Well I be off then," I gave her a goodbye hug, "Goodbye Hana, it was nice meeting you."

"Hold on," said Hana as I broke away from the embrace, "I forgot to ask who are you marrying?"

I was debating on how to answer that question when suddenly I heard coming from behind me, "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you (f/n)." I turned around to see Gaara walking towards me, " Gaara!?! What are you doing here?"

"You were taking a long time to return so I came to look for you", he answered has he took some of the grocery bags from my hands.

"Wait", interrupted Hana, "are you marrying the Kazekage?"

Unable to form the words I simply nodded.

"WOW! How did you guys meet!?!"

My mind flashed to that day.

*****YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART.*****

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three days before the chunin exams, I was on my way back from a solo mission when I heard the rustling of bushes coming from up ahead. The sound grew louder as it drew closer towards me, I readied myself to stand my ground, but as the unknown object came closer it was clear to me that I in fact knew this person, or in this case, wolf. It was Daisuke, he is scrawnier than most and is all around timid, once I realized it was him I let my guard down. However after seeing his frantic looking face I felt uneasy, I had summoned him along with his older brother Kenta to take care of Ayame while I was out, the fact that he was out here made me worry if something was wrong.

" **MY LADY!!!** ", shouted Daisuke as he tried to catch his breath.

I rushed to his side, "Daisuke whats the matter!?! Whats going on!?!"

"Lady (f/n) its terrible! Its Ayame, she's in danger!"

My heart sank,"Where is she!?!"

"Outside the village gate."

We were quite a ways away from the village so I wasted no time in running back to Konohagakure. Daisuke wasted no time in getting back on his feet and showing where Ayame was, on the way he filled me in on what the situation was before he left: apparently the scarf I gave her on the first few days after we met managed to come loose from her neck and rode the wind to outside the village so she snuck pass the guards to go after it. She managed to find it stuck on a low hanging branch on a tree, she tried pulling it free and after a forceful tug she managed to get it unstuck but she lost her balance the process. She tried to regain her balance but ultimately lost when she stumbled backwards and tripped over a unearthed tree root which caused her fall, (letting go of the scarf in the process) hitting a boy with pale skin and red hair. The boy, who I later learned was named Gaara and the two others didn't seem pleased so Ayame apologized, while the other two seemed somewhat satisfied Gaara didn't seem pleased. Kenta sensed something foul coming from him and ordered Ayame and Daisuke to hurry back to the village. Before they could manage to leave a sudden stream of sand came shooting out of the boys huge jar he carried on his back towards Ayame, without hesitating Kenta pushed her out of the way and took the hit causing him to hit a tree. The other two voiced their distaste with Gaara's actions and intent but did nothing to stop it; Kenta ordered Ayame to hurry back to the village and ordered Daisuke to fetch me, as they left Kenta fought Gaara as best he could. Daisuke's last recollection was that of Ayame screaming Kenta's name in horror; I felt my anger rise and quickened my pace.

When we were near I spotted a small clearing where in my field of vision I spotted five figures; three were close together one, the red haired boy looked like he was controlling a wave of sand. As I came closer I was able to clearly see were the sand's path led and where it ended sent me into a burning rage. At the end was Ayame; incased in sand, from her upper body to her toes floating in the air, my mind was going a mile a second coming up with a million different ways to rip his body in to shreds. I was quickly brought back to my senses by the sound of Daisuke's body hitting the ground, he had collapsed from exhaustion, I knelt down and stroked his head:

"You can go now Daisuke, go home and rest."

"But. My lady. I can still. Assist you.", Daisuke said hoarsely.

"You exhausted your energy, you would just be a hindrance. Go home get some rest; you did your job, now it's time I do mine."

Daisuke nodded his head and disappeared leaving only myself to deal with the rage burning inside of me. I took a deep breath,  _"getting Ayame out of that sand trap and a safe distance away is my first priority."_  With my resolve I calmed down slightly and sprinted from behind the three strangers catching them by surprise:

"What the", said the blonde girl, or Temari as I later learned her name.

"Where the hell did she come from?", questioned the boy whose face was painted and has I later learned was named Kankuro, "Hey girl! You gotta death wish or something? Leave if you know whats good for you."

I paid those two no mind and continued on my path to Ayame and Kenta, who was laying down in pain unable to get up. Ayame took a break from crying, opening her eyes to see me making my way towards her. She quickly cheered up and gratefully smiled at me, "Sis! You came! You came to save me!" The red haired boy just stared at me with cold dead eyes as sent small amounts of sand flying my way with incredible speed. I dodged them effortlessly and leaped on top of the sand, sprinting towards Ayame; I gave her a kiss on her forehead once I reached her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry it's just that lost my scarf! It means so much to me I couldn't bare losing it. Kenta and Daisuke said we should wait till you returned that maybe you could find it but I didn't listen and I ran out. I'm sorry! I'm-"

I wiped away her the tear forming on her right eye, "It's okay, what's done is done. I'm here now, you're safe."

 _"The only way I'll get Ayame out of this is if I use that jutsu."_ with that I placed my left hand in the center of the sand cocoon and muttered the the word "possesion", instantly the sand around my hand began to turn black and spread to the rest until the rest of the cocoon was black. Once all of it was black I was able to control the sand and released Ayame from the cocoon, I carried her and jumped to the ground. Using the black sand I created a wall to shield Ayame, Kenta, and I from Gaara's onslaught, "You can go now Kenta I'll take it from here, thank for protecting her. Your brother is waiting for you." Kenta looked like he wanted to protest my decision but he knew that he was badly injured, he nodded his head and left.

I looked to Ayame, "Ayame I need you to run to the manor, ok? Don't look back just keep running."

"But sis-"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"But sis the marks."

I looked down on to my arms and saw my corrupt curse mark, result of a failed experiment Orochimaru and my father did, began to slowly spread on my arms.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"But the last time this happened you-"

I gave her a hug, "go now", I sent her on her way. Once she was far enough away I reverted the wall back to normal black sand. I sprinted towards the Gaara, dodging his sand pellets and occasional sand whips while returning some rapid fire sand pellets of my own. Once I was close enough I formed the black sand into a sword and plunged it straight towards his heart, but, seconds before it could hit the target he quickly formed a thin barrier of sand on his chest, suddenly he grabbed my arm and threw me down to the groun, which caused the wind to get knocked out of me; I regain consciousness just quickly enough to roll out of the way of a wave of sand coming my way. Once I stood I summoned the black sand to swirl around me protecting me from his oncoming attacks. Gaara then came charging up to me sending a barrage of heavy sand on my shield causing it to slowly crack, I knew I could hold out for much longer so I focused all of my chakra to the bottoms of my feet. Once he delivered the final blow which shattered my shield I quickly released the sand and possessed the ground under me, which I made engulf me as I sunk underground, escaping what would have been my sandy tomb. I could have used my underground secrecy as a means of escape but has far has I was concerned Gaara needed to die, so I shot out the ground lunging right at him and grabbing him by the throat, by this time the corrupt curse mark had completely engulfed me. I had lost all reason, the last thing I remember was letting out a blood curling beast-like roar when Temari and Kankuro finally tried to intervene. I have no idea of how long I was in that state, all I remember was the crying pleas of Ayame as she stood in front of the three sand siblings:

" _ **PLEASE!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM!**_ ", cried out Ayame, "I know you're still in there big sis! Fight it! Please, come back to me!!! I want don't to go home alone, let's go together Just Please. Come back."

When I finally regained reason I saw that I had grabbed Ayame with one of my tails,  _"No, Ayame! No I don't want to hurt you! I have to let you go! I! MUST! CONTROL THIS!"_ Whether by strong will or by sheer luck I managed to control the curse and let go of Ayame has I reverted back to my human form. The immense amount of stress of forcibly reverting back took a toll on me and I fell onto my knees since my body was so tired I could hardly stand. Ayame ran to my side giving me a big hug has she wept quietly:

"I know you said to run, but when I heard that roar I knew you turned. I had to stop you, before, before you hurt someone."

"I could have hurt you." I held on to Ayame as I tried to stand. As I stood I glanced over at the sand siblings: Temari and Kankuro were still on their knees with a look mixed of horror and confusion; Gaara was leaning against a tree, his skin appeared to be breaking and falling in pieces, I soon realized that that was sand that covered his entire body. He stared at me with his cold eyes that were filled with hatred, bloodlust, things I was all too familiar with. He wasn't moving, I figured it was because he also exhausted all of his energy.

Ayame pulled my arm causing me to snapped out of it, "Come on sis let's go home. Please."

I nodded at Ayame, then looked back at Gaara as I spoke,"If you dare harm anyone I care about again, I won't hesitate to kill you." With that I took a hold of Ayame's hand and walked back home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Gaara and I looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say and who would say it, ultimately I spoke up and gave her a simplistic version of when we first met; he had came to my village to participate in the chunin exams and we had ran into each other when he was arriving to my village, She seemed to buy it and was happy with that answer so she said good bye to us. As we turned around to walk back to Gaara's place I finally realized how late it was, "the sun is nearly setting, have I really been out that long?"

"Yes", answered Gaara," you made Temari and Kankuro worry. They thought you might have gotten lost."

"I'm sorry I made them worry, and I'm sorry you had to take time off of your day to come and find me."

"It's fine." We walked in silence for a while before Gaara spoke up, "we just ran into each other huh?"

I silently laughed, "Well it's not like I could tell her that we tried to kill each other when we met."

"I suppose not."

We walked home in awkward silence.

* * *

*****Gaara's P.O.V*****

It was morning and I was in my office when I heard a knock at my door and before I could speak Temari let herself in. "Where the hell have you been," she asked in a toned I didn't much care for.

"I've been here since dawn."

"You were supposed to come down for breakfast!"

"I told you I would go if had the time. Besides why is it so important for you that I go."

"Well seeing that you have to sell this whole 'engagement/marriage' thing it wouldn't hurt you to actually sit down and eat a meal together. You can learn things from each other which could help in keeping this schtick going for as long as we need."

She had a point, it could help to know more intimate things about each other, as soon as I thought that there came a knock on the door, "enter," I responded. (f/n) entered my office carrying a bowl filled rice and some fish and she carried a cup of tea, she explained that she came to drop off my break fast and set the food down on my desk.

"Thank you. Is that all," I asked

"No, I noticed that you hardly have anything to eat so, if it's alright with you I'd like to go the market place."

"That's fine", I reached into my desk and pulled out a pouch full of ryos, "I trust that is enough."

"Its plenty, thank you. I'll leave you to your work." she left taking Temari with her.

 _"Finally, I can work again in peace."_ A couple hours later another knock came at my door, Matsuri burst into my office excited. "You're back," she exclaimed.

"Yes, I arrived yesterday; is there something you needed Matsuri?"

"Well remember you promised that you'd help me practice my taijutsu when you got back, that's why I'm here!"

I had forgotten that I promised to practice with her, I set my pen down and agreed to practice with her. We walked out to the dunes and began to spar she had gotten considerably good, it was obvious that she had practiced even after I was gone. However, as good as she was she was still too sloppy and occasionally she got too cocky which allowed me to get the upper hand. After an hour of sparing with Matsuri and correcting her errors I told her she could take a break, she immediately dropped down on the sand.

She reached for her canteen and took a big gulp of water, "that feels great!" 

I stood with my arms crossed, waiting until Matsuri was ready to go another round. I closed my eyes and drifted off into my subconscious, thats when I heard it, a little girl's laughter. It was coming from behind me; I turned around to see a silhouetted figure of a little girl that I didn't recognize but I felt a strong connection towards, I couldn't make out anything other than her smile has she looked up at me.  the girl giggled as she pointed at me, "you're it", then she ran. I reached my hand out to the girl, but when I saw my hand I noticed that it was small almost like a child's; I realized that I was a kid again, something deep within me told me to chase after her. I ran as fast as I could only to have the same distance between us, I called out to her telling her to slow down but she just turned her head to laugh at me before turning her attention ahead of her. Eventually I managed close a considerable amount of space between us; I stretched out my arm as reached out to grab her shoulder. Just has I was inches away two more silhouettes appeared between me and the girl, one was a man and the other a woman, the woman pushed me to the ground with a cynical smile.  I felt immense pain on my back and head; I felt someone grab a fistful of my hair and lift my head up, from this position I was able to see the little girl, her arm was being forcefully grabbed by the man. "No! Leave him please! He's my only friend!", shouted the girl in my direction,  _"Is she talking to me? Or-"_ before I could finish that thought I felt cold steel being pressed against my neck. "NO! STOP!", cried the girl, "I'll go. Just please. Don't kill him!" With the girl's submission the man gave a small nod to the woman, immediately  took the knife off my throat and let go of my hair causing me to fall on my hands and knees; I looked on as the man dragged the girl away as she continued to look my way crying. Suddenly the woman stood in front of me blocking my view, she knelt down on one knee and gave me an even more cynical smile.

"Hey, wakeup."

I quickly sat up, unsure of where I was.

Startled Matsuri let out a yelp as she flinched, "Are you okay, Gaara?"

I rubbed the back of my head then lightly brush two fingers across my neck, where the kunai was, "I'm not sure. What happened?"

"Well, all I know is you were standing one minute, then the next you laid down while you were napping."

_"What happened to me? What was that? Who were those people?"_

"So," interrupted Matsuri, "Who's Sora?"

I looked at her blankly, "What?"

"Who's Sora? While you were out you kept saying that name. At first you said it like if you were reminiscing, but then you started saying it desperately almost panicking; you even started crying. Is that the name of your 'wife'?"

Shocked by her statement I touched my cheek checking to see if it was true, "No, my 'wife' is (f/n)," I felt a trail of wetness stemming from my eye. 

"Oh," Matsuri looked at me curiously, "So who's Sora?"

I looked at my hand, still wet from my tears, "If I would have to guess, I'd say my friend."

Matsuri stood up, "Say, we should call it a day. It doesn't look like you're up for much training." She was right, after that dream I don't think I could've kept my focus. We agreed to continue training next week, so I started on my way home. It must have been past lunch time when I returned home; when went inside everything was quiet, a little too quiet than it should be around this time. Usually I would be able to hear Kankuro and Temari fighting with each other but everything was silent; I checked around and I couldn't anyone,  _"how strange"_ , suddenly I heard the door open then slam shut:

"Damn it! Kankuro you idiot!," shouted Temari, "You made me drop my my tart!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't in my way you'd still have it!"

I walked back to the entrance to see Kankuro and Temari fighting as usual, "Where were you two?"

"Well, (f/n) had been gone awhile so we went to go find her, but we didn't see her so we just assumed she came back.", answered Kankuro.

"She's not here."

"She wasn't at the marketplace either.", added Temari.

I walked past Temari and Kankuro, who were talking amongst themselves, "Hey, were are you going", shouted Kankuro.

"I'm going to go find (f/n)."

"Hold on, we're coming too.", added Temari, but I didn't wait for them, instead I hurried to the marketplace. I asked the first stall I came across if they had seen her. The man said he did and pointed me to the direction she walked off, I thanked him and continued searching. Eventually my search led me to a butcher who said he sold (f/n) some cuts of meat and she left his store, he said it looked like she was tired so she probably went to go rest somewhere.  _"There's a bench not too far from here, maybe she went there. There might still be some people there who might have saw her."_ I thanked the butcher and left for the bench. When I arrived at the bench there was hardly anyone there, I asked around but nobody seemed to know anything, I began to lose hope when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to she a cheery woman looking at me:

"Oh my! What a pleasure today has been!", exclaimed the woman, "First the fiancee visits my humble stall, then I cross paths with the soon-to-be husband!"

"Did you say you saw (f/n)?"

"Yes I did! she visited my stall, we had I pleasant conversion and gave her some directions to a couple of kimono shops that she should visit when she had the time. Though I don't think she had the time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was on my break and I decided to take a stroll, I ended up here and I saw (f/n). She was talking with the daughter of one of my friends, it looked like she was agreeing to take her home."

"You wouldn't happen to know where she lives," I asked.

"Of course I do!," The stall owner pointed me to the direction of her friend's house, "Oh! before you go here's a list of kimono shops that I told your fiancee about, just in case you want to get fitted."

"Um, thank you miss." I thanked her for the directions and for the kimono shops and I ran to catch up to (f/n). I had been running for quite awhile, occasionally looking at the passing faces hoping that one of them was (f/n). I continued walking until I arrived at a house; there seemed to be two people standing in front of it, I walked closer and saw that it was (f/n) and a little girl. Relieved I called out to her:

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you (f/n)."

 " Gaara!?! What are you doing here?", (f/n) asked surprised

"You were taking a long time to return so I came to look for you", I answered has I walked up and helped her with some of the bags.

The little girl, who was standing in absolute disbelief during our little conversion, spoke up. She began asking (f/n) if she was going to marry me and when (f/n) answered she began to ask how we met. We looked at each other, unsure of what to tell her, we didn't exactly meet on friendly terms; (f/n) took it up on herself to tell the girl a vague summary of how we met leaving everything related to our little fight to the death out. Satisfied the girl waved us off and allowed us to leave:

"the sun is nearly setting, have I really been out that long?", asked (f/n) surprised as she looked at the sky.

"Yes, you made Temari and Kankuro worry. They thought you might have gotten lost."

"I'm sorry I made them worry, and I'm sorry you had to take time off of your day to come and find me."

"It's fine." We walked in silence for a while before I spoke, "we just ran into each other huh?"

(f/n) let out a light laugh, "Well it's not like I could tell her that we tried to kill each other when we met."

"I suppose not." I looked back at our fight and how we both had the intent of killing each other, the way she looked at me murderous and with bloodlust, it was like looking at a mirror. She was a formidable opponent, we seemed to be evenly matched until she transformed; it caught me completely off-guard she resembled a tailed-beast and at that time I thought she was. After she transformed the balance of that fight tipped in her favor, I tried to transformed myself but she never gave me the chance, if I closed my eyes for one second she would have certainly killed me. I wasn't strong enough and I couldn't count on Kankuro or Temari since she hand rendered them useless, they were on their hands and knees almost as if their energy was being forcefully taken from them. Ultimately, I resembled a rag doll by how she effortlessly threw me around; eventually I hit the ground, I just laid there, rendered helpless as (f/n) drained my energy while she towered over me. I prepared myself to die when suddenly Ayame ran in front of me. If it hadn't been for her, I doubt that I would be alive today. After our first encounter she was all I could think about; before her no one had come anywhere near killing me and she would have succeeded had it not been for her sister. The rage I felt after being beaten was what fueled my next actions; it didn't take long to find people who knew her, she was pretty infamous in the minds of many in the village, all it took was for one ignorant and fearful villager to spot a wolf, Ayame, or (f/n) walking around for the whispers and rumors to start. In no time I found people who saw her and I heard their whispers:

_"Look! There she goes!"_

_"Don't make eye contact! I heard if you make eye contact she'll kill you at night and eat your soul."_

_"Damn her."_

_"I hear she was the one who killed her mother so she could gain control of the clan."_

_"She's no child. She's a demon, the accursed bringer of the end times. It's only a matter of time before she and that damned nine-tails destroy this village."_

Silently I tailed (f/n) taking extra precautions so I wouldn't be seen eventually I discovered where she lived and that night I decided to pay her a visit, I wanted to fight her again out of all the people who have tried to kill me she was the closest at accomplishing the task, it gave me a thrill and I hoped to see when we fight at full power which one of us would bleed first; I regret to say that the obsession of lasted nearly every night of my stay until the attack on the leaf village.

When we returned home (f/n) was immediately caught by surprise by Kankuro, who came running at her with open arms, "(f/n)! I'm so glad you're okay! You had me worried!", he hugged so tight I nearly thought he was going to break her.

"I'm sorry I worried you two," (f/n) managed to gasp out before escaping Kankuro's bear hug.

"Well I wasn't too worried," said Temari, "I know you're more than capable to protect yourself. What took you so long?" 

"Shopping took longer than I expected and I got a little side tracked."

"You can tell us over dinner," said Temari as she took some groceries out of (f/n)'s hand. Temari and (f/n) headed to the kitchen, taking all of the groceries with them leaving me and Kankuro alone in the living room. Kankuro attempted to make conversation about why I left him and Temari when I went looking for (f/n) but I ignored him I didn't think I need to explain my actions to him. After a while Temari came back to tell us that dinner was ready, Kankuro and I went to the dinning table; when I got there (f/n) was placing everyones dinner at the table, Kankuro immediately sat down almost singing praises of how he missed (f/n)'s cooking, he made it seem as if she was gone for a hundred years.  _"It wouldn't hurt you to actually sit down and eat a meal together",_ Temari's words echoed in my mind; I walked to the end of the table and sat down, my presence at the tabled shocked (f/n) as she turned around, she gave me a small smile as she set down a plate in front of me before sitting down. Dinner was noisy, Temari and Kankuro immediately got on each others nerves, eventually everything settled down and (f/n) told us what had happen after she parted ways with Temari; I made a mental note of finding the parents of everyone of those boys. After dinner I went back to my office, I attempted to work but my mind was still thinking about the strange dream I had out in the dunes. After an hour of trying to focus I decided to give up and went to my room, on my way there I pasted by (f/n)'s door and realized it was slightly opened. I was going to close it but curiosity got the better of me and I peaked inside, (f/n) was at her desk, writing something. She must have felt me watching her because she immediately turned around and looked at the door:

"Huh, is someone there?", she said as she walked up to the door and opened it wider.

"It's me I was on my way to my room."

"I see, it just felt like I was being watched."

"It's fine," I looked down at her hand and saw that she was holding her letter, "Writing to someone?"

"Ayame, she wants me to write her every day."

"If you're done writing I can send it with one of our hawks."

"I don't want to impose, I could just send it with Akuma."

"You wouldn't be imposing, you live here now so don't be hesitant if you need something."

"Well, alright," she handed me the sealed envelope, "Thank you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gaara."

As I exited her room I walked to the room were we kept out messenger birds. The reason I had offered to send her letter was for one reason: Akuma. Akuma, the black summoning wolf, he's has a burly build, he has a no nonsense attitude and he is always by (f/n) side, he doesn't take kindly to people who he thinks poses a threat to his alpha, (f/n), he has a distaste towards males who he deems a threat coming close to her and he has a special distaste with me. Having to deal with him on a regular basis would be a pain, so if (f/n) uses the messenger hawks she won't have the need to summon Akuma daily, thus one less pain to deal with. Having rid myself of having to deal with Akuma I sent (f/n)'s letter then went back to my room to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! for the next I'm thinking that it will take place a week or two later.... Maybe going on your first date???? I dunno though.
> 
> ***Who is Sora?***


	10. Going Out/ The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara decides to take you out for lunch  
> Temari and Kankuro find more than they expected to when searching a suspected bandit hideout
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!Update!!!!!  
> Two chapters of the prequel, Your Story, are out right now I'm currently working on the third! If you're finished here, why not check out the story of you and your place in the Naruto Universe!

*****Your P.O.V*****

**_The location is Sunagakure a silhouetted little boy is standing alone, crying after three kids ran away in terror after he picked up their ball and asked to play. The boy begins walking in the opposite direction of where the three kids ran, as he's walking he hears someone playing a melancholy tune on a flute in a nearby alley. Intrigued the boy follows the sound and finds a silhouetted little girl sitting on the ground, her long hair is dishevelled and has a sullen look about her, she's playing flute as she looks at a little black doll which is moving on its own, dancing to the tune she's playing. the boy lets out a gasp startling the girl making the doll drop to the ground and as soon as it falls the doll suddenly reverts to its original color, tan. "How are you doing that," asked the boy as he points to the doll. the girl stands up,"Wait," exclaimed the boy, "don't go!" The sudden outburst startles the girl but she continues to walk, she walks up to the doll. She kneels down and looks at the doll then looks up at the boy who is confused, she looks back at the doll and touches its torso, suddenly the doll turns black and sits up, looking up at the boy. The doll stands up and twirls towards the boy, giving a small bow to him as it stops in front him; the boy smiles in awe. The girl begins to play her flute once more, this time she plays a cheery tune, the boy sits down and the little doll begins to dance again. The boy suddenly gets an idea, a small stream of sand appears in front of him taking the form of a doll, the sand doll walks up to the girl doll and begins to dance with it. The two kids spend the afternoon making the dolls dance with each other to the little girl's music. Suddenly the girl gasps as she looks at the setting sun, she quickly stands up and grabs her doll and begins to run down the alley. "Wait," the boy calls out, "can I play with you tomorrow?". The girl stops and looks back shocked by his request, but she quickly smiles and nods making the boy smile,"my name is-, whats yours," he asks. Smiling the girl opens her mouth to reply-_**

**_BRINK! BRINK! BR-_ **

I was woken from my dream by my alarm clock, I yawned as rubbed my eyes,  _"what a strange dream."_ I got off my bed and got dress then headed to the kitchen, there I was greeted by Gaara, who was sitting at the table reading a paper. Ever since last week when we came back from the market he has made an effort to sit and eat with Temari, Kunkoro, and I, and tends to apologize when he can't join us, which I find funny and sort of sweet that he takes joining us for dinner seriously enough that he needs to apologize when he can't be there. _" I can't believe it's been_ _two weeks since my arrival, I finally know my way around town and more people had begun to warm up to me, even though I still get the occasional cold stares from girls whenever I go outside, the villagers for the most part accept me. And I don't feel awkward when people call me the Kazekage's Fiancee which makes the job so much easier."_

"Gaara?", I call out as I made my way to the fridge,"have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Will Temari and Kankuro be joining us?"

"No, They're still out on the mission, searching for the bandit hideout."

"I see," I began to gather ingredients for a breakfast of two.

I made a simple breakfast and gave Gaara a plate along with a tea. We sat there in silence eating, as I ate I looked at Gaara as he read the paper he held. He looked at it intently, he looked frustrated as he read the paper over and over to himself; I began to wonder what was wrong. I stared at him some more until he looked and his gaze met mine _"crap, did he realize I was staring?"_

"Is something wrong (f/n)?"

"No, I was just wondering what you were reading."

Suddenly his eyes slightly quivered as he hastily folded the paper and put it away into one of his pockets, "It's nothing, just a previous report on the whereabouts of the bandit hideout."

"From the way you studied it over and over I doubt it had anything of importance."

"That's right, it's packed with a lot of speculations of where it might be, but nothing concrete."

I got up and began picking up our dishes, "how troublesome," I placed the dirty dishes in the sink and began to wash them, "But I'm sure something will turn up that will lead to the hideout."

As I washed the dishes I heard Gaara call out to me,"It's a nice day today, how would you like it if we do something together after I'm done with my work?"

I looked back at him, "Sure that sounds fun."

My answer must have shocked him because his eyes slightly widen and he stood there frozen in place for a second, he snapped out of it after I called out to him, "I should be finished around noon, so I'll see you then."I waved him off as he left to his office and as he disappeared into the hallway I suddenly realized, _"Wait a sec, did he just ask me out?"_ I began to feel flustered, my stomach was tying itself into knots, I had no idea why nerves were jittery then it dawned on me,  _"Oh! I know! Since I got here we haven't gone out in public together so maybe this is all in effort to make sure nobody begins to question it."_ With my new resolve I began to feel better, except for the little bit of uneasiness I still had knowing that this would technically be my first date; in order to keep my mind off that thought I decided to go to my room and read some books that I checked out of the library two days ago. The hours flew by and I found myself sleeping on my bed with the book I was reading on my face, opened to the last page I read, sudden knocking on my door woke me up. I quickly realized that it was probably Gaara, so got out of bed and brushed my messy hair and splash water on my face before I opened the door.

"Are you ready to go?," asked Gaara

I nodded my as I exited my room and followed him outside. We walked around the village and he told me about some of its history, like how every store has been owned by the same families ever since Sunagakure was founded. As we continued walking many people commented about us:

"Oh, my look at those two!"

"How cute! They look as in love as ever!"

"The Kazekage is a lucky man!"

"Adorable love birds!"

"She's a lucky woman."

I began to feel a little nervous with everyone fixated on the two of us. We continued to walk until Gaara stopped and looked at a restaurant, "Are you hungry, (f/n)?"

"I could eat."

Gaara and I entered the restaurant, a hostess greeted us and sat us down at a table as she handed us menus. I looked through the menu, _"what should I get? Everything seems a little pricey."_

"Get whatever you want.", reassured Gaara

A waiter walked up to our table, "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a tempura udon.", I answered.

"I'll have shio ramen.", answered Gaara.

"Excellent choices, I'll be back with your food."

The waiter left leaving me and Gaara alone, _"I should probably say something or else it will just be awkward silence."_ Just as I was about to speak Gaara spoke, "So how do you like it here?"

"I like it here, I've gotten used to the heat and I know my way around town now."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've also notice that many people have warmed up to you."

"Yeah they've been really nice to me."

The waiter returned with our food and we began to eat _,"wow this is pretty good",_ I continued eating. I glanced at Gaara who was staring at me, it looked like he wanted to say something but he was holding himself back, "is something wrong, Gaara," I asked

Gaara stayed silent for a while but then he spoked, "(f/n), I'd like to know more about you."

I was stunned, "know more about me? What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about you. Your likes and dislikes, hobbies; anything you want to tell me about your past, any good memories of your childhood."

"Well, I could start by telling you my favorite color is (f/c), I like to read adventure stories and study scrolls, and in my spare time a like to play my flute."

"I remember, you would play it on your porch at night."

At first his remark confused me,  _"how could he know that",_ but then I recalled after our first meeting he would visit me to try to kill me and every night I would be outside playing my flute.

"You played it beautifully," said Gaara, "I trust you brought it with you?"

I nodded as I reached into my pocket and took out a small flute, " I couldn't bring myself to leave it behind at Konohagakure it's very precious to me, it used to be my mother's. Where ever I was having a bad day she would play it and at night we would sit on the porch and she would play a calm and soothing song that would make me sleepy; I never leave without it, feels nice to have it close." I involuntarily smiled as I looked back at all the times I had with my mother.

"You loved her dearly"

I nodded, I continued to tell him of all the times I had with my mother like when she would read to me, when she bought me my first doll, when she would play with me, and the way she would stroke my hair when ever I had a nightmare or when I would cry. I rambled on and on about my mother, how great she was, and what an amazing shinobi she was; I told him some of stories my mother told me of when she was out in the field.  _"I think I'm talking too much."_

"Is something, wrong?," asked Gaara.

"I just realized I've been the only one talking. I keep on rambling about my mother and haven't let you speak."

"It's alright, I don't mind listening; I'm enjoying all of your stories, your mother was an impressive woman."

I smiled, "Yes, she was."

We finished up our lunch and left the restaurant, Gaara then took me to a small bakery where he claimed the best sweets of the entire village were made. He bought two dorayakis and a box filled with elegant looking cookies, he handed me a dorayaki then paid the man standing behind the counter. We thanked the baker as we left, then we walked to a bench located near a children park where we sat down to enjoy the sweets. I bit into my dorayaki and immediately let out a closed-lip moan, the fluffy disks combined with the sweet red bean paste danced on my taste buds, the chestnut filling while sweet gave the pastry an earthy balance.

"This is really good," I exclaimed, "I can't believe I've never been to the bakery."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," replied Gaara as he bit into his, "I visit the bakery when ever I get the chance, their dorayakis, sponge cakes, and cookies are my favorite."

"I can see why," I laughed, "It tastes amazing!"

"Which desserts do you like?"

I gave it some thought, "I would have to say, cakes, cookies, toasted mochi sprinkled with soybean flour," I raised the remaining bit of my pastry, "And now dorayakis!"

"Do you eat sweets often, (f/n)?"

"Not as often as I would like, but the weekends is when Ayame and I would bake our favorite sweets, occasionally we will bake too much and we would have leftovers for days."

Gaara's eyes seemed to light up, "You can bake?"

"Yes, I used to help my mother all the time, she taught me everything I know."

"I'd like to try your sweets sometime."

I smiled, "Well I could make some dessert tomorrow, but, what should I make?"

"I'm sure what ever you choose will be great."

As we finished our dorayakis we moved on to the box of cookies, which were just as amazing, Gaara excused himself to go and buy us some water from a vendor that was stationed near the right pillar of the park entrace. I was alone for some time when I heard footsteps coming from behind me, "Oh look, it's the Kazekage's fiancee." I turned around to see three girls around my age, one with short brown hair, one had a blonde hair tied in a bun, and the last had braided red hair, I sensed their hostility towards me, _"these girls must be Gaara fanatics."_  

"What are you doing here?", asked the brown haired. 

"I'm on a date with my fiance."

"No, What are you doing here, in Sunagakure," the girl replied, "what are you doing with Gaara?"

"I plan on marrying him, and since I wouldn't dare to think of making Gaara give up on the thing he worked so hard to achieve, I decided it was best for me to move here instead."

"But why you?," asked the red haired girl in a disgusted tone, "What so great about you?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question because I don't know what to tell you, but if you ask Gaara I'm sure he'll be able to tell you couple reasons why he wants to marry me."

"Alright, smart mouth,", said the irritated blonde, "Answer this why do you want to marry Gaara? Is it because married to someone with a title? Thats it isn't it, you're just money hungry!"

 _"Wow, these girls really are crazy, they're not pulling any punches."_ After recovering from the sudden shock I spoke, "I'm not after his title or money, what I'm after is having a long and wonderful life with the man I love. So, if you would kindly refrain from speculating anything about me and let me enjoy my date I would be grateful." I turned back around and open the box of cookies and began to eat some, I thought that those girls would have taken the hint but they weren't backing down.

"Hold on," shouted the blonde as she along with her two friends walked in front of me blocking my view of the park, "I'm not done with you!"

"Is something the matter?",I turned my head to the right and saw Gaara walking towards us.

"Oh Gaara, nothing's the matter", answered the blonde in a cheery tone, "we just wanted to have a chat with your wife."

"Fiancee."

"Right, your fiancee," said the red haired girl, "you guys haven't gotten married yet, how long have you two been in engaged?"

"For about a year and a half."

"Oh wow, how come nobody ever heard about her until just recently?", asked the brown haired.

Gaara was stuck, he couldn't figure out what to say, so I cued in, "it was my request, I just wanted it to be kept in secret until I could get all my things in order."

"That's right," chimed in Gaara, "She wanted to make sure that her clan was taken care of during her absence."

"In fact," I walked next to Gaara and held onto his arm, "I think it's time we go, I'm expecting a letter from my sister and I'm pretty sure it already arrived." 

As we walked I let out a sigh _, "man that was intense."_ I reach in the box of cookies and began munching on one. I looked over at Gaara to offer him a cookie, he seemed deep in thought, after calling out to him a couple times he finally snapped out of it and looked at me. I shook the box of cookies at him inviting him to get one, we ate cookies as we walked home, "this was fun, despite what happen at the park, I had a great time."

"I'm glad, I had fun as well, by the way, what did the girls want?" asked Gaara.

"They were some of your fanatics."

"I hope they didn't go too overboard."

"Their little interview did catch me by surprise, until today your fanatics only gave me cold stares as they muttered under their breath."

"I'm sorry about that."

I shook my head, "don't be, I knew what I was getting into and besides I can handle it." Gaara gave me an earnest look before he reached in the box and pulled out another cookie, I shook the box and to my dismay it was the last. But before I could sulk he held out the cookie towards me, I broke off a piece and ate it.

When we arrived I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me, still full from all the food we ate both of us agreed we could skip dinner tonight. After resting for a bit I got up from my bed and headed to my bathroom to take a bath. I sighed as I unclothed myself and entered the cool bath,  _"mmm, this feel great."_ I grabbed the soap bar and began to scrub my arms, chest, and back, then I scrubbed my legs. I closed my eyes as I relaxed, the little interview those girls gave me played in my mind, I knew it was only going to get worse from here. While I was up for the challenge I couldn't help feel like the blonde girl was going to be more of a problem, out of the three she was the most aggressive, she personally had it out for me; I had to be careful around her and any other girls just like her. I washed the shampoo off my hair then stood up and wrapped myself in my towel, I stepped out of the tub to let the water out; as I changed into a clean bra and underwear I made a sudden realization, I had forgotten my night gown. It wasn't a big deal, I placed on my bed so I quickly towel dried my hair and hung the towel on a hook in the door and left the bathroom. As soon as I stepped out I realized I wasn't the only one in my room, I was face-to-face with Gaara whose eye's widened when he saw me. I felt my face redden with embarrassment as Gaara quickly looked away after covering his mouth with his hand _:_

"I-I'm sorry, I have letter from Ayame; I came to drop it off."

"Thank you Gaara," I sheepishly replied as I took the envelope from him.

Gaara walked to the door and opened it, "have a goodnight, (f/n)."

"Goodnight Gaara."

As soon as the door closed I quickly made way to my bed and grabbed my nightgown and put it on. I sat down on my bed and covered my face with my hands _,"oh god, why?"_ My heart was racing as my face got redder and hotter. I uncovered my face and let out a heavy sigh as a calmed down, I grabbed Ayame's letter and began to read it in hopes it would calm my nerves.

* * *

**Gaara's P.O.V**

I woke up in a cold sweatafter having the same dream I've been having ever since that day out in the dunes, and throughout the past two weeks I haven't been able to ascertain anything from it, other than the fact the that the silhouetted little girl is named Sora. As to who she is and what she means to me I am at a loss, if she was someone important in my life then why did I forget her? Why am I suddenly remembering now? Why can't I see what she looks like or how the woman and man look? I groaned as I got up from my bed and headed to my bathroom, then I changed into my usual outfit. I looked out of my bedroom window to see that dawn was just beginning to break, I went to go check if the messenger hawk I sent to the Hidden Leaf had arrived, I sent a hawk to Konoha because I needed information, information about (f/n). Anything that could help make our engagement less like a farce, the idea came to me after Temari suggested that I learn more about her so people don't become suspicious of the validity of our 'union'. I sent it to Ayame because if anyone knew everything about (f/n), it would be her, I asked her to send me any records regarding (f/n). Once I reached the Hawk Keep I looked around for the hawk I sent to Ayame, I had sent it three days ago, I found it odd that it had not arrived, I continued looking until one of my messengers told me that an injured hawk just flew in from the Hidden Leaf. I hurried to the little medic station in the keep to find the hawk that I sent sitting on a small bed with it's right wing bandaged. The vet informed me that the injury was caused by a some sort of customized kunai with jagged edges and that it had caused a deep wound, it was a miracle the hawk was able to make it back; the vet handed me a bloodied envelope addressed to me from Ayame. I took the the envelope and opened it as I walked to the dining room; I sat down and began to read it:

_Hey there Gaara!_

_I got your letter, well I have no idea what kinds of things you mean by "anything that could help" but I'm guess you mean anything I can dig up in the Hayashi archives that my sister wouldn't mind me sharing behind her back. So I'm sending two envelopes one(this one)containing a picture of her family(before the whole father and sister officially defecting deal) along with some descriptions of who they were and an old record of their past ranks. The second envelope contains (f/n)'s information, unfortunately the only thing I'm allowed to give you(without being scolded) are these old academy records, one is before her abduction and the second one is after. But if you ask me, I think you could've just ask her, I think she would tell you what ever you want to know._

_Sincerely,_

_The Head of the Hayashi Clan, Ayame Hayashi (I always wanted to write that)_

I was confused _, "there's only one envelope, where's the other one?"_ I looked at the the picture, it was captioned "The Main Family, Hayashi Clan". On the right There was a girl with long, straight black hair with short blunt bangs and golden eyes, she wore a black kimono decorated with bundles of red flowers. she looked to be 13; she had a subtle smile as she looked to the camera, her eyes looked gentle but I could sense a menacing aura around her. I didn't need to look at the description on the back of the photo to know who this was, (f/n)'s older sister, the sadistic Shizu. She stood next to a man with short, spiky silver hair and black eyes, I knew this was her father, I turned the photo to learn the name of the disgraceful monster, Ichiro. He held the hand of their mother, Ena, who had long black hair that was braided and draped over her left shoulder; she wore a white kimono with pink trims and ribbon which was decorated cheery blossoms and individual petals. (f/n) was her mother's mirror image with the acceptation being their eyes, her mother had deep purple colored eyes while (f/n) has silver. Next to her was Kotaro, the eldest, he probably was around 14. He, like his father had silver spiky hair, however his hair was a little longer and framed the sides of his face while being unruly on top of his head since he swept his bangs out of his face; his eyes were golden, he wore similar to his father's. And standing alone was (f/n), she looked to be around 7, she had a moon flower on her ear that complemented her long, black hair. She wore a purple kimono accented with pink bundles of flowers. She had a care-free smile, she seemed so happy I found myself drawn to the little (f/n), I even found myself smiling as I looked at her. I flipped the picture over and continued to read the description:  _Picture taken during celebration of (f/n)'s 7th birthday._ I looked at the date written on the photo,  _"It was just a month before her father and sister committed the massacre."_ I looked through the paper listing her family's rank:

_Ena Hayashi_

_Female_

_Age: 35_

_Rank: Jonin_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure_

_Eye Color: Purple_

_Nature Type: Yin Release, Yang Release, Magnet Release_

_Status: Former Head of Hayashi Clan, Deceased_

_\---_

_Ichirio Hayashi-Hatake(post rescue)_

_Male_

_Age: 39_

_Rank: S Rank_

_Affiliation: Orochimaru_

_Nature Type: Lightning Release, Fire Release, Wind Release_

_Status: Rogue, Deceased_

_\---_

_Kotaro Hayashi_

_Male_

_Age: 14_

_Rank: Pending Jonin Request_

_Affiliation: _Konohagakure__

__Eye Color: Gold_ _

__Nature Type: Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release_ _

__Status: Deceased_ _

__\---_ _

__Shizu Hayashi(post- rescue)__

__Female_ _

__Age: 15__

__Rank: Anbu, Anbu Captain transition, S Rank_ _

_Affiliation: Orochimaru_

_Eye Color: Gold_

_Nature Type: Yin Release, Yang Release, Magnet Release, Fire Release_

_Status: Rogue_

_\---_

_(f/n) Hayashi_

_Female_

_Age: 9_

_Rank: Academy Student_

_Affiliation: _ _Konohagakure___

___Nature Type: Yin Release, Yang Release, Magnet Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release_ _ _

___Eye Color: Silver_ _ _

__Status: Head of Clan_ _

\---

 _"This is nothing that I don't already now, well minus her family's Chakra Natures."_ I didn't learn anything that told me more of what type of person she was from the record, I could only assume that she was vibrant and full of life before her life and innocence was destroyed. (f/n) startled me as she called out to me, "Gaara, have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet.", I answered

"Will Temari and Kankuro be joining us?"

"No, They're still out on the mission, searching for the bandit hideout"

"I see, Then I'll make enough for just two.", she took out ingredients and began cooking. It was a simple breakfast so she finished quickly, I thanked her and began to eat as I continued reviewing the document and Ayame's letter to see if I could gather anything else, however, I knew that anything pertaining to (f/n) would have had to be in the second letter Ayame claimed to have sent me. Since only one made it Suna it was safe to assume that the second envelope must have been dropped by the hawk when it was attacked. I began to wonder who attacked my hawk and why they would in the first place, I began to worry that her academy records were going to fall into the wrong hands like those bandits, or someone worse. I looked away from her family record to notice (f/n) looking at me concerned.

"Is something wrong (f/n)?", I asked

"No, I was just wondering what you were reading."

Not wanting to risk her finding out what I was actually reading I quickly folded the papers and hid them in my pocket, "It's nothing, just a previous report on the whereabouts of the bandit hideout."

She nodded in understanding, "From the way you studied it over and over I doubt it had anything of importance."

"That's right, it's packed with a lot of speculations of where it might be, but nothing concrete."

She began to clear the dishes, "how troublesome, but I'm sure something will turn up that will lead to the hideout."

Seeing that my plan had failed horribly I was left with one option, to ask her myself. _"I can't just ask her to blurt out of most intimate thoughts, personal wishes, can I? No, I don't think so, I suppose I should get her comfortable enough with me so (f/n) tells me things I don't know about her; I could take her some where."_ For some reason the very thought of asking (f/n) to go somewhere with me made my stomach into knots and I began to feel nervous. "(f/n), It's a nice day today, how would you like it if we do something together after I'm done with my work?"

she looked back at me and smiled, "Sure that sounds fun."

I stood still, has if shocked that she agreed, the moment she agreed my heart began to beat faster and the knots grew tighter. I had no idea why I felt this way, my face began to feel warm, as I tried to make heads or tails of this feeling (f/n) called out to me, "Gaara? are you alright?"

I quickly snapped out of it and nodded "I should be finished around noon, so I'll see you then," I got out of my seat and headed down the hall to my office. When I arrived I was greeted by elder Ebizo, "Good Morning, lord Kazekage."

"Good morning Ebizo," I replied has I sat down at my desk.

I motioned to elder Ebizo to sit, "shall we get to business," he asked as he sat down and handed me a folder, "suggested prospects for anbu positions, I wanted to get your take on them." I looked through the twenty files in the folder, however, I could not seem to focus on what I was reading. My mind occupied it itself on the thought of being (f/n) alone and where to take her.

"GAARA!", surprised by Ebizo's out burst I looked up from the current paper in my hands, "goodness boy, are you alright? I was calling you for a good awhile before I got a reaction from you, is something on your mind?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well not considering the fact that I practically had to yell at you until you responded, it took you almost a minute to "carefully" assess these twenty files; and besides you have that look about you, somethings on your mind." I sighed and let Ebizo in on everything, Ebizo laughed, "oh is that all! My boy its simple just take her out for lunch! Take her around the village and show her things she hasn't already seen."

"Like what?"

Ebizo thought for a second, "the bakery, your favorite bakery, I guarantee you she's never been there."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I saw her two days ago, she had mentioned that she missed getting sweets with her sister."

I agreed with Ebizo's suggestions, Ebizo gave a weary smile, "you know my boy I feel like if you just went with just asking her first, that would probably have never happened."

"Yes I know."

"Well I guess the only thing we can do now is send someone to search the route the hawk took to Konoha in hopes of finding that envelope."

After agreeing with Ebizo we returned to the matter at hand, after a couple of hours of deliberation we choose 5 of the files to transition to Anbu. Ebizo stood up and made his way to the door, as he opened he chuckled lightly, "I wonder, how long ago was it when you approved everyone wrong."

His statement caught me off guard, "What do you mean?"

Ebizo laughed then smiled, "Don't worry about the ramblings of an old man. Goodbye, Gaara."

After Ebizo left I began to assemble a team to go out in to the Konoha route in search of (f/n) academy records, once that was done I looked at the clock on the left wall in my office to it was already noon, I got up and walked to (f/n)'s room. I knocked on the door and (f/n) answered, "Are you ready to go?," I asked. (f/n) nodded as she exited her room. As we walked around the village many people commented about us:

"Oh, my look at those two!"

"How cute! They look as in love as ever!"

"The Kazekage is a lucky man!"

"Adorable love birds!"

"She's a lucky woman."

 We continued to walk until we arrived at the restaurant, "Are you hungry, (f/n)?"

"I could eat."

We entered the restaurant, a hostess greeted us and sat us down at a table secluded from everyone else, so we could have privacy, then she handed us menus.

"Get whatever you want.", I reassured (f/n)

A waiter walked up to our table, and we gave him our orders, tempura udon and shio ramen, "Excellent choices, I'll be back with your food."

 "So how do you like it here in Suna?", I asked.

"I like it here, I've gotten used to the heat and I know my way around town now."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've also notice that many people have warmed up to you."

"Yeah they've been really nice to me."

The waiter returned with our food and we began to eat _,_ I wanted to ask (f/n) about herself, but I wasn't sure what to ask, "is something wrong, Gaara," asked (f/n)  _"she must have sensed my hesitation."_

 "(f/n), I'd like to know more about you."

 " What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about you. Your likes and dislikes, hobbies; anything you want to tell me about your past, any good memories of your childhood."

she stayed silent for a minute before she spoke, "Well, I could start by telling you my favorite color is (f/c), I like to read books and study scrolls, and in my spare time a like to play my flute."

"I remember, you would play it on your porch at night."

I remembered the times when I would go to her at night, when I didn't have anyone watching me so I could fight her and possibly kill her. I remember the first time I visited her I heard her playing her flute and for the whole while my bloodlust, my anger, my insanity was calmed. I was mesmerized by her and her flute. But she abruptly stopped when she noticed my arrival that's when rather than immediately attacking as I originally planned I walked up to her and calmly engaged her in combat.

"You played it beautifully, I trust you brought it with you?"

She nodded as she reached into her pocket and took out a small flute, " I couldn't bring myself to leave it behind at Konohagakure it's very precious to me, it used to be my mother's. Where ever I was having a bad day she would play it and at night we would sit on the porch and she would play a calm and soothing song that would make me sleepy; I never leave without it, feels nice to have it close." (f/n) smiled as she reminisced about her mother.

"You loved her dearly"

She nodded and continued to tell me some of the memories she shared with her mother like when she would read to her, when they would play, and the way she would comfort (f/n) when she had a nightmare or when (f/n) would cry. She even told me some of her mother's field stories; has she finished of story of her mother hunting down mist ninjas that stole sensitive intel she began to look a little unsure.

"Is something, wrong?," I asked.

"I just realized I've been the only one talking. I keep on rambling about my mother and haven't let you speak."

"It's alright, I don't mind listening; I'm enjoying all of your stories, your mother was an impressive woman."

(f/n) smiled, "Yes, she was."

We finished up our lunch and left the restaurant, up next was my favorite bakery. I bought two of my favorite sweets dorayakis and cookies, I gave (f/n) one dorayaki so I would be able to take out my money from my pocket and pay the baker. We thanked the baker as we left, then I took her to a bench near a park so we could enjoy the sweets.

"This is really good," (f/n) exclaimed, "I can't believe I've never been to the bakery."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, I visit the bakery when ever I get the chance, their dorayakis, sponge cakes, and cookies are my favorite."

"I can see why," laughed (f/n), "It tastes amazing!"

"Which desserts do you like?"

(f/n) thought for awhile, "I would have to say, cakes, cookies, toasted mochi sprinkled with soybean flour," then she suddenly raised her dorayaki proudly, "And now dorayakis!"

"Do you eat sweets often, (f/n)?"

"Not as often as I would like, but the weekends is when Ayame and I would bake our favorite sweets, occasionally we will bake too much and we would have leftovers for days."

I was surprised, "You can bake?"

"Yes, I used to help my mother all the time, she taught me everything I know."

"I'd like to try your sweets sometime."

She smiled, "Well I could make some dessert tomorrow, but, what should I make?"

"I'm sure what ever you choose will be great." 

As we finished our dorayakis we moved on to the box of cookies, we began to feel a little parched so I excused myself to go and buy us some water from the vendor that was stationed near the right pillar of the park entrance. As I walked to the little stall, the vendor smiled,"ah, Kazekage what can I get you?"

"Two water bottles please."

"Coming right up," the vendor reached down into a cooler and took out two bottles of water and placed them on the counter, "Having a day out with the missus?"

"Yes I am."

"That's great, I think its great that you are able to set aside some time from work so you could spend time with your woman."

"I should get going."

the vendor laughed, "Yeah if I were you I'd get going too. Leaving someone as beautiful as your woman by herself for as long as you have, well I wouldn't be surprised if she attracted attention."

I grabbed the drinks, paid, and thanked the vendor, then headed back. As I headed back I over heard an intriguing conversation:

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with my fiance."

My curiosity piqued I hid behind the closest pillar near the bench which I left (f/n). I poked my head from behind the pillar as much as I could without being caught and listened in: 

"No, What are you doing here, in Sunagakure," the girl replied, "what are you doing with Gaara?"

"I plan on marrying him, and since I wouldn't dare to think of making Gaara give up on the thing he worked so hard to achieve, I decided it was best for me to move here instead."

"But why you?," asked the red haired girl in a disgusted tone, "What so great about you?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question because I don't know what to tell you, but if you ask Gaara I'm sure he'll be able to tell you couple reasons why he wants to marry me."

A small smile crept on my face at her remark and continued to listen.

"Alright, smart mouth,", said the irritated blonde, "Answer this why do you want to marry Gaara? Is it because you want to be married to someone with a title? Thats it isn't it, you're just money hungry!"

I immediately felt anger at the harsh accusation the girl spouted, I immediately wanted to set that girl straight. However, I decided to stay because as much as I'd liked to have gone and prevent the girl to continue her assault on (f/n) I was curious on how (f/n) would counteract. (f/n) was shocked, but quickly composed herself:

 "I'm not after his title or money, what I'm after is having a long and wonderful life with the man I love. So, if you would kindly refrain from speculating anything about me and let me enjoy my date I would be grateful."

I felt my heartbeat quicken at her words and my face warmed with ever heartbeat, but before I could assess the reason as to why the blond girl shouted, clearly she wasn't going to give up easily so I decided that it was time to step in

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh Gaara, nothing's the matter", answered the blonde with a smile, "we just wanted to have a chat with your wife."

"Fiancee."

"Right, your fiancee," said the red haired girl, "you guys haven't gotten married yet, how long have you two been in engaged?"

"For about a year and a half."

"Oh wow, how come nobody ever heard about her until just recently?", asked the brown haired.

I couldn't figure out what to say, but thankfully (f/n) took over, "it was my request, I just wanted it to be kept in secret until I could get all my things in order."

"That's right, she wanted to make sure that her clan was taken care of during her absence," I added.

"In fact, I think it's time we go, I'm expecting a letter from my sister and I'm pretty sure it already arrived," (f/n) walked over to me and grabbed onto my arm.

As we walked (f/n)'s words echoed in my mind, I came to the conclusion that she had said that to keep up appearances, but still I could not determine the reason as to why I felt that way. "Gaara" I turned to see (f/n) shaking the box of cookies at me, a grabbed one and began to eat cookies.

"this was fun, despite what happen at the park, I had a great time," said (f/n).

"I'm glad, I had fun as well, by the way, what did the girls want?"

"They were some of your fanatics."

"I hope they didn't go too overboard."

"Their little interview did catch me by surprise, until today your fanatics only gave me cold stares as they muttered under their breath."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, I knew what I was getting into and besides I can handle it." She certainly proved that she could but I couldn't help but worry of what else those girls would do further down the road.

When we arrived I felt a little bit tired so after we agreed that we were still too full to even consider dinner we went our separate ways. I took a quick nap, suddenly there was a knock on my door. I begrudgingly got up and opened the door it was one of the messengers, he handed me an envelope that he thought was the missing envelope from the morning. I thanked him as I closed the door, as I looked at the envelope I noticed to it was addressed to, (f/n). with a sigh I walked to (f/n)'s door to correct the mistake. I knocked on the door but got no response, that's when I noticed a thin line of light shining through a crack.  _"The door is open."_ I made the cautious decision of entering, so to drop off the letter. As soon as I entered I walked to her desk, but half way to my destination something caught my, on her bed laid a night dress, _"she must have gone to take a bath and forgotten it."_ As soon as I realized what that meant I heard the door open from her bathroom; I veered my attention to the bathroom. There I saw (f/n) barely dressed, I covered my mouth to hide my astonishment and quickly averted my eyes:

"I-I'm sorry, I have letter from Ayame; I came to drop it off," I managed to stammer out; I felt my face redden.

"Thank you Gaara," (f/n) said nervously as she took the envelope from my hand.

I  walked to the door and opened it, "have a goodnight, (f/n)."

"Goodnight Gaara."

 As soon as I closed her door I let out a deep sigh _, "why?"_

"Well, well, well, look at you. You look like you've seen a ghost!" I looked down the hall to see Kankuro and Temari walking towards me.

"Seriously whats wrong," asked Temari.

"Nothing, since you two are back I assume you found the bandit hideout?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other worryingly, "What's the matter," I asked.

Kankuro spoke, "well we found a hideout, a cave, but it wasn't bandits."

"What was it?"

"Kidnappers."

I was shocked, "Kidnappers!?! Were there any-."

"No," answered Temari, "however there were signs of people living there, and signs that there were captives there until fairly recently."

"Disgraceful," I hissed 

"There's more," added Temari, "when Kankuro and I searched the cave there were files on children from different nations all were mark with 'captive' except for an opened file on a desk." Temari walked over and handed me the file, then cover was titled "Specimen: Sora, _"that name again."_ I looked through the file:

"Sora"

Specimen Number: HC090

Female, Child 8

Blood Ratio: 50% foreign 50% human

Last Known Location: Sunagakure

Destination: Chika

Temari called out to me, "we also found this just outside the cave," Temari handed me an opened envelope, I looked at who it was addressed to; to: Gaara from: Ayame. My heart stopped,  _"are they going to come after (f/n)?"_

"Temari, order an Anbu scouting party to search the cave and draw a map for them to follow."

"I could take them."

"No, I need you and Kankuro to stay here and keep an eye on (f/n), make sure she's safe."

"I'm going to try and find Sora and place her in protection."

Kankuro and Temari nodded and left; I exhaled,  _" (f/n), I'm going to protect you."_

* * *

**!!!!!Update!!!!!  
Two chapters of the prequel, Your Story, are out right now I'm currently working on the third! If you're finished here, why not check out the story of you and your place in the Naruto Universe!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> I do have some news:  
> I've decided that it would be fun to write a Prequel. It would be about your experiences living in Konoha. It will follow along with the series. It won't be in the P.O.Vs format. and it will begin before the series starts and then it goes on from there. So that being said that means I will have to take a break from writing this story so I can focus on writing the Prequel, I'll probably starting again once the Prequel has the equal amount of chapters s this one.  
> Thanks again for your support! ^.^ <3
> 
> !!!!!Update!!!!!  
> Two chapters of the prequel, Your Story, are out right now I'm currently working on the third! If you're finished here, why not check out the story of you and your place in the Naruto Universe!


	11. Like a Puppy Waiting For it's Master by the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister (along with The Pack) as taken the mantle of Head of the Clan
> 
> A certain someone as become a regular visitor
> 
> And back at home may not be as peaceful you have been led to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***!!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!***
> 
> HEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOO GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! It's been a long time hasn't it?  
> Let me start of by saying thank you so much for reading my fanfic<3 it really means a lot<3  
> And I know I said I wouldn't come back until the prequel is caught up (chapter-wise) with this one but, you've guys have waited a reeeaaally looooong time and I wanted to show my appreciation to those who have viewed my story, given kudos, and/or bookmarked it. So I thought, the hell with it, why not give them a surprise update? 
> 
> So I did!
> 
> This chapter is a little different, This takes place back in Konoha, roughly around the same time as the previous chapter (so like 2 or 3 weeks since you arrived in Suna). 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm still gonna hold off on writing any more chapters for this, to get the prequel caught up.... OOOOORRR alternate between the two. So please enjoy the surprise chapter and tell me in the comments what you'd prefer for me to do!  
> Once again Thank you for your support! <3
> 
> NOW! WITH OUT FURTHER ADO! Enjoy this chapter!

"Lady Ayame, it's time to get up," said Harumi, one of the three wolf sisters and one of (f/n)'s trusted, quietly as she walked in Ayame's room.

"Hnnngh~" 

"Come now My Lady," Harumi smiled as she walked to the window and opened to curtains, blinding the dark room with sunlight, "You are the acting Head of the clan and as such you have many duties to attend to."

Ayame defiantly pulled the covers over her head while she let out a quiet groan. With a quiet huff Harumi grabbed the blanket and swiftly uncovered the tired Ayame, who was curled in fetal position, "I was kind enough to let you sleep another two hours, but if I don't get you out of your room right away big sis Kame will be cross with both of us."

Defeated, Ayame unfurled herself and yawned, "alright, alright, you win Haru. I'm up." She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the light brunette holding a notepad, "what do we have to do today?"

Harumi hastily opened the notepad turning the pages until she found a specific page, "well, since I let you sleep in, my sisters, Kame and Yasu took care of the nine 'o' clock meeting regarding resources and are currently in a meeting for the recent disappearances of four of our clans people."

"Four!?! I thought we were investigating one case, not four!"

"W-well, yes originally that was the case, but unfortunately a team of Genin ninja on a routine bodyguard mission had a strange occurrence; when returning back to the village, they decided to rest for the night. However when they woke up they were short one Genin, they searched as much as they could but couldn't find any trace of the boy, he just vanished."

"And what about the other two?"

"One, a girl, Chunin, disappeared while on assignment. And the forth, a little boy about the age of six, disappeared last night."

Ayame stayed silent,  _"four people gone, in the same timeframe, can't be coincidental, this is a kidnapping. Same timeframe, but they all happened far from each other, so it can't be just one person?  Can it? An organization maybe?"_

"You shouldn't worry too much about it miss Ayame, my sisters as well as highly respected clansmen and women are working hard on the issue," Harumi said reassuringly, "in any case we should get on with today's duties before Kame checks on us again."

Ayame nodded her head, then got up and changed clothes before going to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"First on the agenda, assisting with training some of the younger children,"Harumi informed Ayame as they walked outside.

"I hope it's not on genjutsu, you know since I'm technically not a true member of the clan."

Harumi chuckled, "not to worry, Ayame, you will be teaching basic training, mainly taijutsu."

They continued walking out of the clan's residence and into the village, until they arrived in a sizeable clearing used for training. There they were met with sixteen children from the clan, running around and screaming; Then they suddenly stopped once they noticed Ayame arrived and quickly swarmed her shouting and jumping happily. Ayame immediately became overwhelmed by the sheer number of children crowding around her, "Haru, I-I don't think I can do this!"

Harumi smiled, "don't worry Milady, I planned for an assistant to come by and help you instruct the children in Taijutsu. Oh here he comes now."

_"He? Wait does she mea-"_

**_SWOOSH!!_ **

Ayame, the children, and Harumi were attacked by a sudden burst of wind; they all looked to the source, Rock Lee, "I have arrived to assist you Ayame! I hope I am not late!"

"No you came right on time actually," she sighed as she tried to quell the rowdy children, "alright, alright, settle down everyone! We're about to begin! Please quiet down!" As the children settled, they all bunched up together in front of Ayame, Lee, and Harumi, eagerly waiting instruction. "Okay. Well, I. I never taught before so Im really not sure how to go about this," Ayame looked to Harumi and Lee hoping they would have some sort of idea.

"Perhaps," Lee began, "it would be best if test them to see what they know."

"Like pitting them against each other?"

"Maybe it would be best if it was against us, since we are the teachers, we can evaluate them better if we are the ones they are fighting."

Ayame thought for a bit, "yeah that makes sense, but this group is too large for us to go one by one, if it was a smaller group sure bu-"

"E-excuse me," spoke a small boy from the group, "but we don't know anything."

Ayame looked around the group, all them shaking their heads, confirming the boys statement; as Ayame tried to figure out whether this was either better or worst, she turned to see Lee's take on this.  She was stunned to find Lee with tears in his eyes, smiling goofily with hands clasped together near his chest, "uuuuh Lee? You Okay?"

"I am Ayame," he sniffed, "don't you see? This is wonderful!"

"It is?"

"Yes! We have been given the chance to become the stepping stones of these boys and girls. Their journey to reaching their full potential begins with us! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Well when you put it like that, yeah it is."

Lee faced her with a fiery passion in his eyes, "WE MUST NOT LET THEM DOWN!" He then turned back to the group with a new sense of determination, "whose ready to become the greatest!?!"

"YEAH!" shouted the children.

"WHOSE READY TO SWEAT AND WORK HARD TO BECOME STRONGER!"

**"WE ARE!!!!"**

Lee then grabbed Ayame's hand and raised it in the air, "THEN FOLLOW US, YOUR INSTRUCTORS, THROUGH THIS TRAINING YOU WILL HARNESS THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!"

**"YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"**

_"Oh no,"_ Thought Ayame,  _"the workout from hell."_

* * *

It was around midday when Ayame and Lee decided to end the training session. Finding herself more than halfway across the village, Ayame begrudgingly began the walk home with the still energetic children.  _"Damn, everything hurts, I hope I get time to rest before I gotta do something else."_ She suddenly realized she was short one person, Harumi; in fact, she didn't remember seeing her running and exercising along side Lee and herself, when did she find the opportunity to slip away unnoticed? Ayame began to wonder if she could've done the same.

"Ah, Lady Ayame," called out a familiar voice.

Ayame looked up to find Harumi waiting by the main entrance of the Clan's residences, "Harumi? Where have you been? One minute your there, and the next vanished into thin air!"

Harumi bowed, "Pardon me, My Lady, but seeing as Lee can get a little, extreme, in his training methods, I thought it would be best that I took care of the tasks for today. So that you could rest your body for as long as you need."

Ayame gripped both of Harumi's hands tightly while tears gushed down her cheeks like raging rivers, "y-you are a godsend Harumi! Th-th-thank you s-so mu-much!"

"I'm just doing my job, the best I can," she chuckled nervously, "Why don't you head on to the manor and get some rest, I'll make sure the little ones get home safely."

"You're amazing," sniffled Ayame has she trudged on home.

"I know," smiled Harumi while she ushered the children home, "Oh, I forgot to mention," Ayame looked back curiously, "he's here again, I saw him walk in while I was on errand; though a little late from his usual time."

_"I was beginning to wonder if he gonna show up today,"_ Ayame thought to herself. "Thanks for the heads up Harumi, I'll take care of it."

Harumi nodded her head once as she was being dragged away by the children, "I'll see you later at the manor!"

Ayame simply waved goodbye to Harumi, as she was whisked away, before turning around and heading home. As Ayame neared the manor she saw to distinct figures near the entrance; one was white with long floppy black ears sitting on the ground wagging it's tail as it was being petted by the other figure. The other figure, who was sitting on the stone step leading to the door, dawned a black track suit and short brown spiky hair and long red triangles that curved down the sides of his face; Akamaru and Kiba. In the past couple of weeks these two have been a regular sight for Ayame and the wolves, hell even the clan grew accustom to their near daily visits.

As Ayame neared closer, Akamaru turned his head towards her and immediately charged at her; bombarding her with wet kisses, "hey Akamaru! It's good to see you too boy! Sorry I don't have any treats on me right now."

He began to settle down as Kiba got up and made his way to her, "how's it going Ayame?"

"Hey Kiba! It's been alright, it's hard work managing the clan but you know, gotta keep at it."

"That's rough, but the clan’s in good hands."

Ayame laughed, "yeah I can always count on Kame, Yasu, and Harumi to keep the clan safe. To be honest, they're the ones managing all the heavier stuff, I'm just running about taking on Sis's manual chores."

 "Yeah it looks like it,” chuckled Kiba, “you're a mess."

Ayame rubbed the back her neck, "just came back from a training session with Lee and some very energetic little kids," she sighed, "I thought I was gonna die." Kiba laughed, "I don't know how Sis is able to do that once a week." Kiba suddenly fell silent as in deep thought; Ayame knew what was going on, so she invited both of them inside.

As soon as they were inside, Kiba took a seat at the dining table with Akamaru sitting beside him; knowing that both of them were probably out there waiting a while she offered them cold water. "I made some cookies yesterday, would you like some Kiba?"

"Yes please," Kiba said eagerly.

As Ayame placed a plate of cookies on the table Akamaru looked on with sad eyes, "don't worry Akamaru, I didn't forget about you," Ayame went back into the kitchen and put out a large jar filled with dog treats, she poured a couple of them in a big bowl and placed the bowl down next the happy dog, who began to eat them greedily, before sitting down on the opposite side of Kiba.

Kiba took a bite out of the cookie and immediately had a look of content on his face, "mmmmn, this is really good Ayame, you made these?"

"Sure did," she announced proudly with her hands on her hips, head tilted slightly up with a confident expression, "the chocolate filling inside the vanilla shortbread is an old family secret." Kiba continued scarfing them down, occasionally nodding his head in approval, "took me forever to master it, thankfully big sis (f/n) had enough patience to teach me," Ayame took a cookie in her hand and looked at it fondly, "usually me and (f/n) would make these together, but since I've been missing her a lot lately, I figured making these would make it seem like she's not so faraway. Ya know?"

Kiba wiped away the crumbs on his face, "Yeah, I get it. You know, every morning I take walks with Akamaru and I'd always see (f/n) in town alone, running errands or just taking a walk. And everytime she finally noticed me, she would smile at me and greet me; we would walk together until she finished her errands, then I'd walk her home. She would smile at me as she waved good bye and I'd wave back; I always stayed until I couldn't see her anymore. And now, it's strange not seeing her every morning or seeing her by the Hayashi gate every time I walk by. It's like my days just became a little more boring," Kiba chuckled nervously, "that's kinda dumb isn't it?"

Ayame looked at him with admiring eyes as her head rested on her hands and her elbows rested on the table, "not. At. All. Infact, it's really cute."

Kiba quickly looked away as he blushed deeply, "A-A-Anyways," trembled his voice as he tried to sound unaffected by Ayame remark, "Have y-you hear back from (f/n) yet?"

Ayame smirked _," and thus, your motive for dropping by comes to light."_ Ayame got up and began to out of every window hoping to catch sight of either the hawk or a letter, "hm, I don't see anything, maybe someone already brought it inside?" She looked around the manor hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the wolves, (f/n) ordered to stay behind, "Oh, Akuma," she shouted down the corridor leading to their rooms, catching the attention of the black wolf.

"Is there something you need, Miss Ayame?"

"Have you by any chance, come across a messenger hawk or an envelope recently?" Akuma nodded his head, "great! Where did you put it?"

Instantly Akuma became enveloped in a black mist, and emerged has a human male with slightly long and messy black hair, dressed in a plain black yukata with silver trimings. His fair skin hand reached inside of his yukata, over the left side of his chest and pulled out an envelope, "I keep important things like this close to me, to minimize the risk of it getting lost, damaged, or stolen. As for the bird, I placed it outside on the backyard porch with a treat as a reward."

Akuma handed Ayame the letter, "thanks Aku! You're a treasure!"

He gave a small bow, "It is my pleasure young miss." At that moment, the sound of distant paws running came closer and closer, until Akamaru appeared and pounced on Akuma happily bark at him, "it's good to see you as well young Akamaru. Since you're here I trust the boy Kiba is here as well?"

Akamaru gave an agreeing bark, "how are you Akuma," asked Kiba as he appeared in the hall.

"I'm doing well, I trust you are also?"

"Yeah, more or less," answered Kiba evasively, "strange to see you here without (f/n) next to you, shouldn't you be at Suna with her?"

"My Lady insisted on using the messenger hawk services offered to her by the Kazekage, so that 'she wouldn't have to inconvenience me with traveling back and forth.' She asked me instead to guard Miss Ayame and be at her beckon call, should any trouble arise."

"Huh, that's unlike you," said Kiba surprised, "you just went along with it? With leaving her I mean, usually stick by her, almost like you're glued to her hip."

"I did have opposing sentiment towards her decision, but it is my duty to follow through with the wishes of my alpha. And I did swore an oath to her a long time ago that I'd keep her and young Miss Ayame safe. Though I do feel weary not being with her, I am confident that My Lady is more than capable of protecting herself and, should the situation became dire, she need only to summon me and I'll be back by her side in mere seconds."

"Wow they don't make bodyguards like you anymore," Kiba said mildly sarcastic.

"If that will be all, I must take my leave The Three Sisters requested my assistance."

"Yeah that's it Aku. Thanks again," said Ayame graciously.

Akuma bowed, "if you need me-"

"I can summon you. I know, I know, don't worry Aku I'll be fine," reassured Ayame.

Akuma gave her a simple nod then turned to Kiba and Akamaru, "always a pleasure to see you Kiba, Akamaru."

"Likewise Akuma," Agreed Kiba.

_"ARF!"_ answered Akamaru.

"We should get together when next we meet Akamaru, I enjoy your company and conversations."

_"ARF! ARF!"_

"Indeed, my friend."

Ayame and Kiba looked on stunned as the two canines conversed in barks and speech, leading them to have the same thought _, "they can understand each other? I wonder what they talk about? Do they talk behind my back!?! I hope none of my embarrassing moments come up in their conversations."_

"uh-ahem," interrupted Ayame, "sorry, don't mean to interrupt but, you better get going. You know how impatient Yasu gets." Akuma agreed, so he said his final goodbyes and left.

* * *

 

Once Akuma left, Ayame sat back at the dinner table and inspected the envelope, noticing that the top part of the envelope was creased and worn almost as if someone opened it and then closed it _, "oh my, Akuma, I didn't peg you for the 'reading someone else's mail' type. You must be more worried than you're letting on."_

"Are, you, gonna open it," ask Kiba curiously.

"Alright, alright, don't get impatient," Ayame retorted as she opened the envelope and read the envelope quietly to herself:

_" Hello Ayame,_

_How are you doing? I hope everything is going well back home and that you haven't burned the manor down to the ground._

_As for me, I've grown accustom to living here, the heat doesn't bother me as much(not that it did in the first place) I can successfully navigate around the village, and many of the villagers who were weary upon my arrival have warmed to me. There still are some that give me cold stares, as expected of Gaara's crazed fanatics, but so far they haven't tried anything to alarming. There was one incident were Gaara and I went on a date(for appearances of course) and while left to get us something to drink, three girls came up to me and began bombarding me with questions, to the point were they began accusing me of just using him for money and his fame, or something. That really threw me off, but I managed to keep my composure long enough for Gaara to come back and defuse the situation. I knew coming here I'd have to keep my guard up, but after that, I'm keeping it more up; especially around one of the girls who cornered me. A blonde who went from psycho to calm in seconds, if I learned anything from the past is to be careful around people who can changed their attitudes so easily._ _There was also this cute little girl named Hana who has become attached to me, after I stopped a couple of bullies from terrorizing her and fixed the doll they broke, she stuck to me like glue; she even calls me sister(isn't that adorable?). It's become a routine for me to go and visit her everyday._

_Living with Gaara, Temari, and Kankoro is a lot noisier than I thought it would be, but I don't mind it, I've grown accustomed to living in a loud household; so much so, that I having this place be quiet would feel alien to me. Those three do what they can to make my living here more comfortable and I am grateful for their help, it's become less awkward seeing them everyday. Please tell everyone I miss them. I miss you every day, I hope you're taking care of everyone and I hope everyone is taking care of you._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_(f/n)"_

"Well I'm glad she's getting use to being over there," Ayame muttered to herself.

"How is she," Kiba asked impatiently, surprising Ayame. Ayame read the letter out loud, being careful to leave out any mentions of the date or clues of the nature of her sister's mission. His nerves having finally be calmed, Kiba smiled contently, "I'm glad she's okay."

"Same here," Ayame smiled. Then Kiba suddenly became quiet, "is something the matter Kiba?"

"Uh, Ayame," he began to speak with uncertainty, "is it alright if I write her too? I-I just don't want to, feel like she isn't here."

Ayame grinned, "of course you can Kiba," Ayame got off her chair and quickly into her room to grab to pieces of paper along with to pencils and handed Kiba one of each, "here you go we can write to her together."

"Well, if its ok with you, I kinda want to go off on my own and write to her privately. I-I just feel weird if someone else is in the room."

"Oh, of course Kiba," Ayame answered playfully, "How ever you feel comfortable. But I will need it by sunset, so I can send it along with my own, Okay?"

Kiba got up and began walking to the door, "you got it, I better get going. C'mon Akamaru!" Akamaru quickly got up and went after Kiba.

"See you later," waved Ayame.

"Later," Said Kiba as he waved goodbye and left.

* * *

 

Once they left Ayame began furiously writing on her piece of paper, when suddenly-

"You seemed to have left out details about Lady (f/n)'s date with the Kazekage."

"WHAT THE!" jumped Ayame, she looked over her shoulder to find Akuma standing there looking at the letter she was writing, "Akuma you scared me! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to here you gloss over some of the details in My Lady's letter."

Ayame sighed, "I did it because Gaara expressed that he wanted the arrangement to be kept in as much secrecy as possible," Akuma shot her a dubious look, "aaand maybe, I also. Kinda. Wanted to keep Kiba in the dark about the nature of (f/n) mission." Akuma continued looking at her sternly, "I-I mean you try telling someone that there long time crush has to act engaged or married to someone else far away, with no possible knowledge of when they might come home, or if they'll ever come home! That kinda of news is soul crushing. Not to mention the fact that Kiba is territorial when it comes to (f/n), he gets really jealous really fast; imagine what he might do if he found out the truth, a jealous man is a man capable of anything."

"If that is what you think is right."

"I do, mister 'I read other people's mail'," smirked Ayame, "honestly Aku I'm shocked, I thought you had more self control."

"I-I merely did it to ensure myself that My Lady (f/n) was in good health, as is my duty to protect her."

"You were worried," Ayame grinned.

"A-as my oath to My Lady states I should be."

Ayame smirked as she rolled her eyes and continued writing as Akuma left to go find her an envelope. Once she finished she gave Akuma the finished product to put in the envelope, "I'm curious, did you mention the current situation we find ourselves in with the disappearances?"

"No," said Ayame in a melancholy tone, "I didn't."

"Why not? She is the Head of The Clan, she has a right to know."

"I know, but, she's dealing with a lot of stuff right now, stuff that needs her full attention; I don't want her to feel more worried or stress than she already is. And if I tell her, I don't want her to feel like she can't do anything to help. She needs all her energy to deal with Gaara's fangirls; fangirls take a lot of energy to deal with, _especially_ the psychotic ones."

"I see,"sighed Akuma, "well, it is admirable that you worry for her this much. Rest assured The Pack will do what we must to bring those children home."

"Thanks Aku, you're a rare treasure."

Akuma gave a slight bow, "shall I send this off?"

"No," answered Ayame as shook her head, "I'm still waiting on 'lover boy's' letter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! And if you liked this, why not give it some love?
> 
> And like I said in the beginning, I'm not sure if I'm still gonna hold off on writing any more chapters for this, to get the prequel caught up.... OOOOORRR alternate between the two. So please tell me in the comments what you'd prefer for me to do!  
> I will take all of your guys' input into consideration!
> 
> Once again Thank you for your support! You guys are amazing!<3


	12. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive another letter along with Ayame's
> 
> While working on the ongoing case involving the kidnappers, Gaara receives some unnecessary(and unwanted) news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!!!!!
> 
> It's been awhile hasn't? Sorry for the wait, but as promised, two brand new chapters for you guys<3

*****YOUR P.O.V.*****

"Bye! Come back soon!" shouted Hana as she waved goodbye.

"I will, bye," I waved back as I left her home.

While I walked farther away from Hana's home I noticed someone in the distance leaning on a neighboring building's wall. As I got closer it became clear to me who it was.

Temari looked my way and smiled as I approached her, "all done for the day?"

"Yup, sorry it took longer than usual,"I apologized, "that girl sure does love her games."

Temari flicked her wrist continuously in the air, "don't worry about it, take all the time you need," she looked back at me and smiled, "I'm just here as a formality."

It's been nearly five days since Gaara ordered Temari and Kankoro to guard me every time I went out to the village, I don't know much of what led him to make such an order. All he told me was that the Bandits turned out to be Kidnappers and that I might be in their sights to be their next target. I was against it, I tried to reassure Gaara and everyone else that there was no need for such measure, stating that I have dealt with Kidnappers plenty of times before, (more than I care for) and that I would be able to take care of myself. But he wasn't hearing it and ultimately I gave in to his demand, though I did begin to worry, I could see that Gaara had been troubled with the situation. Which had me wondering if they have Gaara this worried, just how dangerous are these people?

When we arrived I was met by one of the caretakers for the messenger hawks, who handed me two envelopes and told me they were addressed to me. _"her letter sure came a lot later this time around."_ I thanked the woman before looking the envelopes over, _"two? I know this first one is Ayame's, but whose is this?"_ I looked at the second envelope surprise to find his name.

"Two envelopes huh," Temari stated curiously as she looked over my shoulder, "I see one from Ayame, but who is this from?"

"It's from Kiba."

Temari looked surprised and slightly impressed, "Huh," she swiped the envelope from my hands trying to confirm it, "Oh wow, it is. Heh, this guy just took the lead."

I looked at her confused, "what are you talking about Temari?"

She looked back at me and smiled as she handed me back the envelope, "it's nothing (f/n), I'm rambling. I better go, gotta report everything to 'you know who'. See you!"

Temari waved as she left for Gaara's office, leaving to wonder what was all that about.

When I entered my room I walked over to my desk to sit, I first opened Ayame and read:

_Hey Sis!_

_It's good to hear that you've been doing well, I'm glad that you've gotten used to being away from home. Not to mention you already got someone to replace me T⌒T, of course I'm joking, no one can replace me! Hana sounds cute, I'd love to meet her should I ever go to visit (I can only dream right?) Things here are pretty crazy here, I've been tasked to go to your meetings and do your chores. And I gotta say I have a newfound respect for you, dealing with those kids, I got wiped out! But then again I did had to deal with Lee along with those hyper little people, so you should have new found respect for me! (I'm joking)_

_I've managed not to burn the entire manor down, so that's a plus and I'm getting used to waking up early (not really). As for everyone else, Kame's neat and orderly ways are a big help when trying to figure out how to survive a day in life in your shoes. Yasu, is intimidating, makes for a great back up when dealing with less than polite people. One time I saw Yasu in the backyard in her human form, wielding her Katana; slicing away at a log she had thrown in the air. She cut that log in five even pieces that rained down around her, so as she took her break I went outside  and talked to her. I asked to see her sword and picked it up, I was shocked to see that the blade was pretty dull(did you know that?), at best that blade could barely scratch an opponent._

_I asked her about it and she said that she intentionally keeps it that way saying that if she really wanted to kill someone she'll put all her strength in her attacks, so I guess she's really strong despite the fact that in her human and wolf form she doesn't really have muscles. But she is short-tempered, so maybe she factors in her anger too? Either way, she scares me sometimes. Harumi has been a tremendous help, she runs around with me on errands and helps me keep track of everything, she even lends me a hand or takes care of somethings when she sees I'm getting overwhelmed. She gets me where I need to go on time, I'm so grateful. And last but not least Akuma, thanks for forcing him off his leash by the way(sarcasm). He kinda just hovers over me most of the time and when he's not he's either dragged off to help Kame and Yasu or moping around the Manor. It's endearing but kinda funny to watch. Well, that's everything so far!_

_Everyone here misses you a lot! Please write back soon!_

_-Ayame_

_P.S :_

_I forgot to mention this but I'm sure you've realized there's a second Envelope, from Kiba. He's been coming over lately and he just wanted to see how you were doing, so I told him it's cool for him to send letters to you. I hope you don't mind!_

_P.P.S:_

_This is Akuma writing, Just before this letter is sent off with the bird. Ayame has failed time and time again to tell you that if you need me, you need only to summon me and I will be by your side in mere seconds. Don't hesitate to ask anything of me, especially if you find yourself in trouble. Also, I trust The Kazekage is keeping a respectable between the two of you and is not overstepping his boundaries? I understand that you two have to act engaged, but if he ever does something that makes you uncomfortable make sure to tell him. And he refuses to cease his actions then all you need to do is summon me and I'll put that boy in his place._

_Stay safe My Lady and I am here should you need me._

I chuckled to myself as I read the letter, amused of Ayame's account of her days and of Akuma's little note at the end. It felt strange not having her here with me, just a few feet away, but writing her these letter's really does close the gap between us. I sighed happily knowing everything was fine back home and I could rest easy. I put Ayame's letter back in its envelope, eyeing Kiba's as I did; I wondered what had possessed Kiba to write to me, so after I put Ayame's away I got Kiba's. I opened it and began to Read:

_How's it Going (f/n)?_

_Hey (f/n), it's me Kiba Inuzuka. You know the one with the dog? Heh, sorry it feel's like you've been gone for so long that I feel the need to remind who I am. You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you, I know it's weird, but I kinda wanted to know how you've been doing and what you've been up to. All of our friends seem indifferent about you being gone, saying that it's nothing you can't handle; and I know they're right, but, I can't shake this feeling like there's wrong. I don't know, I just think I'm worrying too much, I almost sound like a brother with how much I worry, don't I?_

_Anyways I'll keep this short, if it's not too much I'd like to keep writing to you. I can help you keep tabs on what everyone's been up to, like how Ayame lets you know about what's going on in the clan. I hope to hear from you and Please be safe and Please don't do anything reckless._

_I hope you come back Home soon, we miss you!_

_-Kiba_

 

 

 I smiled to myself, "how sweet." Just as I was putting away the letter away, there came a knock on my door. I got off my chair to go see who it could be, "yes? Who is it," I called out as I neared the door.

"It's me," Gaara answered calmly.

"Oh," I said surprised as I opened the door, "good evening Gaara, is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to check to see if everything's alright with you."

"Yes, everything's fine," I smiled, "just reading the letters I got."

"Letters?"

I nodded, "from Ayame and Kiba," I felt something was up with Gaara, something was troubling him, "Is everything alright? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Gaara gave a simple nod, "excuse me."

With that, he started off to the direction of his office, "Gaara," I called out. He turned back to look at me, "don't forget dinner is in two hours!"

"I never do."

Once I arrived at the Kitchen Temari and I began to make dinner; when we nearly finished, I asked her if she could take over.

"Yeah, sure," she answered with curiosity, "but, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I want to make I dessert."

"Ooooooh? To what do we owe the occasion," Temari smiled.

I shook my head, "nothing special, I just thought it would be nice to have something sweet after dinner."

Temari let out a chuckle, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it. With all the crazy happenings here we all need something sweet to calm our nerves."

I smiled, "precisely why I think we deserve a little treat."

Temari looked at me as she prepared the table, "well, I'm sold. What are you planning to make? What's on your mind?"

I thought for a second, thinking of something easy to make. Something that I can make with what was in the kitchen, I scanned every inched of the kitchen to see what I had at my disposal. Seeing that there was milk, cornstarch, sugar, salt, and vanilla, I had an idea of what to make.  _"Let's see what type of fruits are there?"_ I looked in the section of the fridge where the fruits and vegetables were kept and found some leftover strawberries and chocolate from the last time I made dessert. Once I readied everything I began to make dessert, while Temari looked on curiously, "what sort of dessert can you make from this?"

I smiled as I stirred the concoction slowly on the stove, "you'll see."

Temari started out the kitchen, "well, foods done, I'm going to go get the two idiots. K?"

I look back at and nodded, "Alright."

Once Temari left I placed four glasses on the kitchen counter; after that, I began to cut some strawberries, until I had thirty even pieces. Then I took the leftover chocolate melted it in a bowl and began to make it into a syrup. Finally, I took some of the leftover strawberries and cut some until I had thirty equal pieces, I put the pieces in a small bowl and stored it in the fridge along with the concoction that was on the stove.  _"Alright that should do it, it should be done cooling once dinner's finished. But I still need to try and finish first so I can prepare them."_ I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, startled, I turned around and found Temari. "The guys are here, are you coming?" I nodded an followed her to the dining table.

I sat down at the table next to Temari and opposite to Gaara, almost immediately there was a sudden booming growl. Kankoro began to laugh nervously, "my bad, just seeing this food is enough to make a person's stomach growl loudly."

"Well, let's not wait any longer," I laughed, "dig in!"

"Mmm," exclaimed Kankoro, "this is delicious, you really outdid yourself!"

"Thank you Kankoro," I smiled, "but, I didn't do it all myself."

"Yeah," answered Temari irritated, "I help make it you know."

Kankoro smiled, "oh, yeah! You're getting a lot better at cooking Temari, I'm not getting a hint of a weird aftertaste."

Temari shot him an angry look, "I wasn't that bad," Kankoro began to laugh, "I hope you get food poisoning," grumbled Temari.

I laughed quietly at the two when I noticed Gaara staring at me, or rather, he faced my direction while lost in thought. I looked at his plate as well as Temari's and Kankoro's and noticed that they were nearly done with there dinner. Trying to look inconspicuous, I hurriedly finished my own, " _I_ _guess I should bring them out,"_ I excused myself and quickly disappeared into the kitchen. In the kitchen, I took out the small pot I had put in the fridge, it was no longer watery, but had a solid smooth look to it; I took a spoon and played around with it, _"a nice creamy texture,_ _perfect."_ I place the pot on the counter, next to the four glasses, then I checked the chocolate syrup,  _"yup still smooth and syrupy."_ Finally, I took out the thirty strawberry pieces I had previously cut; once everything was laid out I started constructing the dessert. First, filled one-third of each cup with dessert and then I began to place fives pieces of strawberry fanning out in a circle. Finally, I drizzled some chocolate syrup over the strawberries; I repeated the process another two times.

Once all the glasses were filled and presentable I placed them on a tray, along with spoons, and carried them off to the table, "sorry for the wait,"  I apologized as I walked over, "but I made dessert if anyone wants some."Temari, Kankoro, and Gaara's eyes widen as I set the tray down on the table. Immediately after I removed my hands from the tray, they quickly grabbed for a glass, inspecting it curiously.

Temari brought her glass close to her nose, "vanilla?"

Kankoro look back at me with ecstatic eyes, "did you make vanilla pudding!?!"

I let out a small laugh as I nodded, "yes I did, I would have made it a different flavor, but the only thing I could find was vanilla. Sorry."

"Don't be," Temari said eagerly with her mouthful, "this is delicious!"

"Thank you," I smiled, "I tried to make sure guys didn't get bored with just vanilla, so I added some strawberries and a bit of chocolate syrup. I wasn't sure if you guys would like it."

"Are you kidding," Kankoro boomed loudly, "I could eat this all day!"

As I ate my pudding I glanced at Gaara, who had his eyes closed as he took a spoonful of pudding in his mouth; almost as if he was in his own little world. Temari followed my line sight and smiled, "so, Gaara," she spoke breaking Gaara from his thoughts, "what do you think of (f/n)'s pudding?"

My heart began to beat a little quicker as I patiently waited to hear his response. He scooped up some pudding and looked at it intently then looked at me, "it's delicious (f/n)."

"thank you," I smiled, "it's just pudding with strawberries and chocolate, nothing special."

"You shouldn't undervalue yourself, (f/n). the fact that you made the pudding and chocolate syrup from scratch shows just how skilled you are."

I looked back at Gaara shocked "How did you know I made it by hand?"

Gaara ate a spoonful of pudding before answering, "there are differences in taste between store bought and homemade. There's a richness in flavor in your desserts that can't be replicated by similar store bought treats and even in some bakeries. Right away I could tell that you made this pudding by scratch and not with some type of mix, same goes for the chocolate syrup."

Kankoro chuckled, "he can tell the differences in just one bite, it's like his superpower. This one time, he asked me to swing by his favorite bakery and get him some cookies on my way to the store. Not wanting to make the trip, I just bought him some cookies at the market and tried to pass them off as ones from the bakery; he took one bite and immediately looked at me and said 'you didn't go to the bakery did you'."

Gaara looked at Kankoro, "the cookies were clearly from the store, they tasted like they were made for a long shelf life."

"Yet you ate them anyway," scoffed Kankoro.

"They were still perfectly good cookies, it would have been a waste not to."

Everyone laughed at Gaara's remark as he calmly ate his pudding.

After everyone finished I offered to clean everyone's dishes, seeing that I had quite a few dishes to wash, I figured I do everyone else's. At first, they protested, but after I insisted, they reluctantly agreed. As I began washing I noticed someone standing next to me, I looked see Gaara standing there, he picked up a plate and started washing. "You don't need to help Gaara, it's fine, I can handle it."

"I want to. This is way too much for you to wash alone, I don't have any prior engagement, so I'll help you," he handed me a plate and gestured me to dry, "and besides your supposed to be my Fiancee, not my maid."

"R-right," I stammered.

There was a long moment of silence between us before Gaara spoke, "how was your day? I know you've talked about it at dinner, but, I wasn't all that attentive. I'm sorry."

I smiled reassuringly, "it's alright, I've noticed you've been out of sorts lately, I don't blame you, if such a situation were to happen in my clan ninety-nine percent of my focus would be in it too," I laughed lightly, "besides, Temari and Kankoro did all the talking, so even if I did talk about my day you didn't miss much." Gaara encouraged me to continue, "well, in the morning, after breakfast Temari and I took a stroll near the outskirts ... of the village," my voice trailed off as I remembered the strange occurrence. I came to after feeling Gaara firmly shake my shoulder.

"Are you alright," he asked with a nearly unnoticeable quiver in his voice as he looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", I laughed lightly, "I just remembered something that seemed a bit off when Temari and I were just outside the village."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well, it's nothing really, But, when we were out there, I had a strange feeling."

Gaara looked at me as he passed me a plate to dry, "what kind of feeling?"

I smiled awkwardly, "I'm not sure, it wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good one either," I let out a quiet laugh, "I don't know, probably something I ate made my stomach feel on easy."

"But you feel fine now, right? You don't feel sick do you?"

I shook my head, "I feel fine, once we came back home I felt much better."

"Well, as long as you feel better," he answered, "however, just to be safe, would you like me to brew you a mint tea?"

I waved my hands in the air close to my chest, "no it's fine, I feel better, really."

Gaara walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small wooden box filled with tea and placed it on a counter, next to a teapot, "if you find yourself needing it will be here. Alright?"

"A-alright," I answered as I put the last of the dishes away, "that should do it, thank for helping me."

"It was nothing," he said absentmindedly. I looked at him curiously, it seemed like something was on his mind; I continued to look at him, unsure if I should ask him about what he was thinking about. Suddenly he spoke, startling me a little, "how's everything, back in Konoha?"

"Ayame tells me everything is fine, everything is running smoothly in the clan."

"You must be relieved."

I am, I was kind of worried how Ayame would be able to handle being Clan Leader, but she seems to be doing just fine. Plus I know the wolves are there to help her so that's a big weight off my mind."

Gaara stayed silent before speaking, "And what about Kiba? What did he want?"

"His letter caught me by surprise, but I guess he wanted to know how I was doing."

"I find it strange that, of all the time you've been here, he writes to you now. I find it strange he has written to you at all, seeing as our other friends don't feel compelled to, so why does he?"

I let out a quiet chuckle, "As far as the other's know I'm just off on a regular job, so it makes sense that they wouldn't feel the need to write to me, Ayame and everyone in the Manor are the only ones who know the true extent of me being here. I assume Kiba is still in the dark as well, unless Ayame told him, which would kind of explain why he's writing to me."

Gaara stared at me intently, "do you think Ayame could've told him?"

I crossed my arm while in thought, "it's a possibility; but, Ayame understands you want to keep the true nature of us in secret, so she wouldn't tell anyone unless she felt like it was necessary."

"I think it's best if your next course of action were to keep things as they are, should you decide to write him back, assume he doesn't know."

"Understood, I'll avoid anything regarding our fake engagement in my letter."

Gaara's eyes slightly widened for a split second, "so you decided to write him back."

"Of course, I think it would be rude if I didn't. Besides, I think it will be fun to write to someone other than my sister."

Gaara remained silent, he looked slightly troubled before he calmly spoke, "I'm not entirely busy tomorrow; since I haven't had the time to be with you in public, would you like to have lunch out in the dunes?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "that sounds great."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," He turned around and started out the kitchen, "if you need anything I'll be in my study. Goodnight, (f/n)"

"Goodnight."

* * *

*****Gaara's P.O.V.*****

"So far," Goza boomed, "all field reports determine all efforts to find the Traffickers main base of operations as inconclusive."

"All we've been able to find are small stations, which we can assume act like checkpoints or rest stops they'd use when moving to or from their headquarters," added Kankoro as he placed a map on my desk, showing where they found the hideouts. I looked the map over, it detailed the desert landscape outside Suna. It was riddled with circles indicating where the hideouts were found, on closer inspection, I found some circles had a smaller circle inside them. I pointed to one such circle, "and what is this?"

Kotaro leaned in, looking at where I was pointing, "oh, those are different than the single circles, they are bigger and carry a lot more supplies. We think that these are used as a long-term rest stop before reaching where they want to go, a place where they can resupply or assess their targets. The single circles looked like they were just a simple encampment, something set up so they could have a place to sleep for the night, before reaching the hideouts and eventually their destination."

Looking at the map I noticed there was a pattern, while the small camps Kankoro and his team found seemed to be scattered all over, the hideouts seemed to resemble lines stretching across the Land of Wind.  _"It's still too early to pinpoint the exact location but-"_ I turned to Goza and Baki, "would it be difficult to request the findings of the other nations?"

The two councilmen looked at one another, "We would have to contact the Kages of each nation," answered Baki, "but I see no reason as to why they would deny such a request."

"How soon can we communicate with them?"

Goza bowed, "I'll get started right away Kazekage."

"Very well," as Goza exited I looked at Baki and Kankoro, "and did you find anything of use in the hideouts?"

"We found plenty of old files and records on, people believed to be captives, though they don't have pictures, just descriptions."

"You two, find out as much as you can."

Baki bowed, "right away."

"Sure thing," answered Kankoro.

As they left my study I exhaled slowly as I continued to look at the map, _"damn lowlife's, where are you hiding?"_ Minutes later I heard light footsteps closing in on my door before opening, "what can I help you with, (f/n)?"

"My, that's a bold assumption."

I looked up to find Temari leaning on the doorway, arms crossed, and a smug face, "oh it's you Temari."

"Expecting someone else," she asked with her still smug expression.

"I merely misjudged your identity, by the heaviness of your steps, you tend to carry yourself with a hulking presence."

"I feel a little offended by that," huffed Temari as she came inside and sat at my desk.

"I assume you're here to deliver your report?"

"Correct," she smirked, "nothing, out of the ordinary, I didn't see anything or anyone suspicious. Her day was as normal as any other, except for that extra letter she got."

I quickly looked up at her, "what extra letter?"

Temari continued to smile, "she received two letters today, one from Ayame and one from; guess."

"I'm not in the mood for your games Temari," I glared.

"Aren't you the anxious one," Temari chucked, "she got one from Kiba."

My heart felt heavy, I couldn't process exactly what I was feeling at the moment,  _"worry? No, it feels like something more..."_

"You do'in alright there Gaara," she grinned mischievously as she leaned in slightly.

I let out an exhausted sigh"I feel fine, why wouldn't I be? If (f/n) wishes to write to someone other than her sister, why should I stop her."

Temari leaned back in her chair, "for someone who says they're indifferent about it, the vibe you give off says otherwise."

"Is there something you needed?"

"Nope," she playfully smiled, "I'm done." She got up from her chair and started out the door, "see you at dinner!"

After she left I started to study what little information we had, in hopes we had overlooked something, however, after a while, I began to lose focus. minutes passed, and after a couple of futile attempts, I decided to take a short walk to help clear my mind. As I walked I found myself by the hallway that led to mine and (f/n)'s room, I stood there, debating whether or not to pass through the hall to go back to my study _, "it is the quickest way."_ Once I decided to walk down I quickly found myself standing in front of (f/n)'s door,  _"I haven't seen here for quite some time, outside of dinner, I'll check and see if she's well."_ so without hesitation, I knocked on her door:

"Yes? Who is it," (f/n) called out.

"It's me."

"Oh," (f/n) said surprised as she opened the door, "good evening Gaara, is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to check to see if everything's alright with you."

"Yes, everything's fine," she said as she smiled kindly, "just reading the letters I got."

"Letters?"

(f/n) nodded as she showed me the two envelopes, "from Ayame and Kiba,"

As I looked at the one envelope with Kiba's name I began to feel strange again; I couldn't describe it, but I knew I didn't like this feeling.

"Is everything alright? Are you ok?"

(f/n)'s voice brought me back to my senses, I looked at her to see that she had a worried expression, "Yes, I'm fine," I gave a simple nod, "excuse me."

I began to walk back to my office when I heard her call out my name, Turned back around to see what was the matter, "don't forget dinner is in two hours!"

"I never do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner seemed to go normal, though I must admit my mind was focused elsewhere. Studying every detail of each missing person case, hoping to find some correlation between them, but suddenly, with no warning, my mind drifted off to the letters (f/n) had received from her sister and Kiba.  _"Ayame has a reason for writing to (f/n), she's her sister and also she needs to keep her updated with how things in the clan are going. But Kiba? Why is he writing to (f/n)? He has no reason, so what is his motive?"_

"Keep staring at her like that and I won't be surprised if she decides to abort this mission," said Temari playfully.

I looked at her to see a devious smile on her face as she stared back, "I was deep in thought, I had no idea I was staring at her."

"That's my excuse for when I get caught staring too," chuckled Kankoro.

I simply rolled my eyes as both laughed; after awhile their laughter subsided and Kankoro spoke, "what ya thinking about?"

"Nothing that needs your concern."

Kankoro and Temari looked at each other with equally smug faces,"Whoooaaa!!!! Now we have to know!" 

I said nothing as they put one hand under their chins as the arm rested on the other, both had their eyes closed as they hummed sarcastically while thinking. It had been nearly a minute before Temari's eyes perked open, "I got it," she proclaimed proudly as she slammed a fist down on her other hand, "you were thinking about that letter Kiba sent to (f/n)," Temari smirked as she looked at me, 'weren't you?"

I remained quiet as she continued to smile and Kankoro looked on playfully surprised, "no way."

Temari nodded, "ooh yeah, I was with her when she got them, one from Ayame and one from Kiba."

"What did his letter say do you know," asked Kiba as he leaned closer to Temari, obviously amused.

"Not a clue," Temari smiled, "but she did seem quite happy when I saw her later in the day."

"She always gets happier when she reads the letters Ayame sends," I interjected calmly, "I fail to see how that is relevant."

"Well, who's to say that it was just Ayame's letter that put her in a good mood," teased Kankoro.

I felt a small twinge in my chest, "we're done talking about this."

Temari put a hand over her mouth dramatically, "oh my, Kankoro, I think you struck a nerve~"

Kankoro glanced back at her mischievously, "I think you're right, Temari." 

As they snickered amongst themselves (f/n) came back with a tray containing four desserts,  "sorry for the wait,"  she apologized as she walked over, "but I made dessert if anyone wants some."

We looked in awe as she put the desserts on the table, as soon as she put the glass down we all got one. The dessert seemed to be vanilla with chocolate syrup and strawberries, "vanilla," questioned Temari as she sniffed the sweet aroma of the pudding.

Kankoro looked at (f/n) excitingly, "did you make vanilla pudding!?!"

 "yes I did", she smiled, "I would have made it a different flavor, but the only thing I could find was vanilla. Sorry."

"Don't be," Temari said eagerly as she took another spoonful, "this is delicious!"

"Thank you," (f/n) grinned, "I tried to make sure guys didn't get bored with just vanilla, so I added some strawberries and a bit of chocolate syrup. I wasn't sure if you guys would like it."

"Are you kidding," interjected Kotaro while he rose his pudding in the air proudly, "I could eat this all day!"

As I calmly ate my pudding I could really appreciate the light and creaminess of the pudding and how the flavor of the strawberries balanced well with the warm liquid chocolate syrup as well as the pudding. Just as I was truly beginning to enjoy my dessert, Temari called me back to reality, "so, Gaara," she spoke with a grin, "what do you think of (f/n)'s pudding?"

"it's delicious (f/n)," I answered before taking another scoop.

"thank you, it's just pudding with strawberries and chocolate, nothing special."

"You shouldn't undervalue yourself, (f/n)," responded directly, "the fact that you made the pudding and chocolate syrup from scratch shows just how skilled you are."

(f/n) looked back at me shocked "How did you know I made it by hand?"

 "There are differences in taste between store bought and homemade. There's a richness in flavor in your desserts that can't be replicated by similar store bought treats and even in some bakeries. Right away I could tell that you made this pudding by scratch and not with some type of mix, same goes for the chocolate syrup."

Kankoro chuckled, "he can tell the differences in just one bite, it's like his superpower. This one time, he asked me to swing by his favorite bakery and get him some cookies on my way to the store. Not wanting to make the trip, I just bought him some cookies at the store and tried to pass them off as ones from the bakery; he took one bite and immediately looked at me and said 'you didn't go to the bakery did you'."

I glanced back at Kankoro"The cookies were clearly from the store, they tasted like they were made for a long shelf life."

"Yet you ate them anyway," he mocked.

"They were still perfectly good cookies, it would have been a waste not to."

Everyone seemed to find my remark amusing as they began to laugh, but just continued eating my pudding, trying to reenter the state of bliss I was originally in. As everyone finished up dessert (f/n) stood up and began to collect everyone's dishes. She insisted on cleaning all the dishes herself, though the three of us offered to help she protested that she'd be able to manage; leaving me with Kankoro and Temari, smirking at me like idiots.

"What is it," I spoke, visibly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing," answered Kankoro, "you just seem quite irritated today."

Temari began to snicker, "well of course he is, you'd be too if your rival starting making his move."

Kankoro joined Temari in laughing as I stood up and started to walk any, "hey, where are you going," called out Kankoro.

"Away from you two."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the kitchen and began to help (f/n):

"You don't need to help Gaara, it's fine, I can handle it," she reassured as she attempted to take the plated from my hands.

"I want to. This is way too much for you to wash alone," I answered as I pulled the plate an inched farther from her reach, "I don't have any prior engagement, so I'll help you," I handed her the now clean plate to dry, "and besides your supposed to be my Fiancee, not my maid."

"R-right," she said as she cast her gaze down.

"how was your day? I know you've talked about it at dinner, but, I wasn't all that attentive. I'm sorry."

"it's alright, I've noticed you've been out of sorts lately, I don't blame you, if such a situation were to happen in my clan ninety-nine percent of my focus would be in it too,"(f/n )laughed softly, "besides, Temari and Kankoro did all the talking, so even if I did talk about my day you didn't miss much." I looked at her to continue, "well, in the morning, after breakfast Temari and I took a stroll near the outskirts ... of the village," her voice seemed to trail off as if trying to recall a memory, after waiting a while hoping she'd come back to her senses, I decided to bring her back myself.

"Are you alright," I asked after firmly shaking her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", she smiled, "I just remembered something that seemed a bit off when me and Temari were just outside the village."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well, it's nothing really, but, when we were out there, I had a strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling," I asked as I examined her expression

"I'm not sure, it wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good one either," she let out a quiet laugh, "I don't know, probably something I ate made my stomach feel uneasy."

"But you feel fine now, right? You don't feel sick do you?"

(f/n) shook her head, "I feel fine, once we came back home I felt much better."

"Well, as long as you feel better," I answered as I passed her another dish, "however, just to be safe, would you like me to brew you a mint tea?"

"No it's fine, I feel better, really," ensured (f/n). I looked at her intently and could tell something was still bothering her, so I walked over to the cupboard where we keep a small box of teas and put it on the counter below, "if you find yourself needing it will be here. Alright?"

"A-alright," she stammered as she put the remaining dishes in their places, "that should do it, thank for helping me."

 "It was nothing," I said. As silence fell over us I found myself speaking once more to break it, "how's everything, back in Konoha?"

"Ayame tells me everything is fine, everything is running smoothly in the clan."

"You must be relieved."

I am, I was kind of worried how Ayame would be able to handle being Clan Leader, but she seems to be doing just fine. Plus I know the wolves are there to help her so that's a big weight off my mind," (f/n) smiled as if relieved, knowing that everyone was in safe hands.

"And what about Kiba? What did he want," I asked in a near stern voice.

"His letter caught me by surprise, but I guess he wanted to know how I was doing."

"I find it strange that, of all the time you've been here, he writes to you now. I find it strange he has written to you at all, seeing as our other friends don't feel compelled to, so why does he," I could tell there was a sudden and slight rise in my voice, something I found peculiar.

"As far as the other's know I'm just off on a regular job, so it makes sense that they wouldn't feel the need to write to me, Ayame and everyone in the Manor are the only ones who know the true extent of me being here. I assume Kiba is still in the dark as well, unless Ayame told him, which would kind of explain why he's writing to me."

"Do you think Ayame could've told him?"

 "It's a possibility," (f/n) answered as was lost in her thoughts, "but Ayame understands you want to keep the true nature of us in secret, so she wouldn't tell anyone unless she felt like it was necessary."

"I think it's best if your next course of action were to keep things as they are," I spoke trying to make certain that voice remained at its usual volume, "should you decide to write him back, assume he doesn't know."

"Understood, I'll avoid anything regarding our fake engagement in my letter."

"So you decided to write him back," I began getting the same feeling in my chest as in the morning when Temari delivered that bit of insignificant news.

"Of course, I think it would be rude if I didn't. Besides, I think it will be fun to write to someone other than my sister."

The smile she gave as she spoke made the feeling increase slightly, and I didn't care for it. As the feeling began to settle I proposed that we'd spend some time together, seeing as I had been too absorbed with the current matter of the Kidnappers, and it had been a while since we've maintained our image as "engaged" in the public eye.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, if you need anything I'll be in my study. Goodnight, (f/n)."

"Goodnight."

* * *


	13. Picnic in the Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a somewhat familiar face while out with Gaara
> 
> A new dream with unfamiliar memories plagues Gaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just giving you guys a heads up, this particular chapter is suuuuuuuper long. Like I know I have a tendency to write long Chapters but this once is longer than the ones I usually write (mainly cause of a flashback and the dream sequence) I'm so sorry, but on the up side the flash back is optional, you don't need to read it, you can skip it completely and still understand what's going on, I just put it in for a bit of background.
> 
> Please Enjoy!!!!

_"That should be everything,"_ I thought to myself as I closed the basket. Part of me had become nervous as I waited for Gaara to arrive; I began to recall the last time I had been to the outskirts:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*****YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART*****

"Alright, where to next (f/n)", spoke Temari as she stretched out her arms, "The day's still young; or do you wanna head back till you go visit Hana?"

I sighed, "Honestly I'm not sure, I've got nothing else to do, but I'd hate to go back inside on a side day like this," I let out a quiet gasp, "but you must be tired, Maybe we should head back."

Temari put her hands on the back of her head and yawned as she looked up at the sky, "it is nice outside," she suddenly dropped her arms to her sides and walked forward, "come on."

"Where are we going," I asked as I caught up.

"Well since I'm tired, and I imagine you're getting tired too; and since we  _are_ pretty far from home I figured we could settle for the next best thing."

"Which is?"

Temari looked back at me and smiled, "you"ll see~"

We walked and walked until we reach to a part of the Plateau, I looked up at the massive wall before turning to Temari. "Normally I tend to climb up this wall," she explained, "but since you're here, you think you can use your Clan's jutsu to get us up there? It'd be quicker."

I knew she had a point, I was kind of tired so climbing was the last thing on my mind; so closing my eyes I focused most of my Chakra to where the ground and my feet connected, hearing a slight gasp come from Temari, I opened my eyes and turned to her, "how far open are we going?"

"To the cliff below the outskirts," Temari said as she pointed upwards. I nodded as I asked her to come closer, so that she could be on the small black patch of ground I had control over. Once she was insideI rose the small platform, as it rose she lost her balanced for a moment causing me to chuckle.

"We're here," I announced once we reached the top as I stepped off.

"Wow that is way easier," exclaimed Temari has she got off the platform, Once she was off, I slowly waved my hand down to place the chunk of ground back to where it previously was.

Temari walked towards the shade created by cliff above us, she laid down and got comfortable she looked back at me and patted the ground next to her, "well get in here," I nodded and went inside, sitting next to her, "this is where I like to go when I want some time alone."

"Is it okay for me to be here?"

"I invited you in didn't I?" Temari grinned, "besides it's not like it's a secret, those two idiots know this exists and that I like coming here. But they know not to come looking for me here unless there's a good reason. Same goes for me when they're at their little special place, it's our mutual agreement."

 _"Each of them have a place all their own, away from everyone else, huh?"_ I look up at at the peaceful blue sky, _"I wonder where he goes to get away from it all?"_

"Yeah the sky's nice and all," exclaimed Temari as she sat up to stretch her arms, "but that's just part of it, the other part is just over there." Temari nudged her head forward to the edge of the cliff. I walked over to the edge and once I reached it an audible gasp escaped from me as I looked at the village below me, there was a sense awe as I took in the vastness of the place I had seen for nearly a month, unable to speak as I admired just how small everyone looked in comparison to Sunagakure. specks of different colors and sizes, going about their day in a massive maze, which they navigated so well. Temari walked up beside me with a contempt smile on her face, "amazing view, am I right? Sometimes I can stay here for hours looking at them all, sometimes, I like to guess what their life is like, or what their doing."

Temari and I continued looking at the people walking, creating imaginary scenarios, laughing at the ridiculous stories we made up, "alright," I said as I looked down at the village looking for someone she could create a story for, "what about that one?" I pointed to a person walking in our direction.

Temari looked at where I was pointing, "Looks like a man with brown hair ," she started, "he's holding something in his hands, they look like, flowers? I think he got in a fight with his girlfriend and he's buying her apology flowers."

"What did they fight about?"

"Hm," she thought, "how about mistakingly implying they she was chubby? And after getting the idiot beat out of him he went to go buy her flowers."

I looked back at the man and saw that he had stopped to talk to a woman,"or maybe they're for a crush."

Temari turned back and smirked, "well, damn I guess so." She continued to search around, "what about her?"

I looked to who she had set her sights on, a blonde girl peering behind a building, "looks like she's hiding from someone, maybe one of her parents, who's about to punish her." I continued observing her; the girl began to look nervous, keeping her eyes fixated on someone, "who is she looking at?"

"Probably her mother," Temari added, "if she is hiding from punishment then it's probably her mother. Mom's are scarier than dad's you know, that's a fact."

I followed the girls gaze to a small gathering of people across from where she was hiding; in the center of the group was a pale red haired person, "Gaara."

"What," said Temari as she followed my gaze, "your right, good eye!"

I continued to watch Gaara distanced himself from the crowd and the girl inched closer to him, eventually "bumping into him". I watch as she got closer to him as they walked together, heading towards his office.

Temari looked at me with awkward smile, "well, that happened. She's probably one of his fanatics."

"Yeah, probably," I couldn't shake this feeling, almost as if there was a pit forming in my stomach.

"How about we starting heading to Hana's," suggested Temari, "it's almost time, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready," the sudden sound Gaara's voice surprised me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," I exhaled in relief, "yeah I'm ready."

With a nod Gaara began walking to the door as I followed after; once we were outside the door Gaara suddenly wrapped his arm around mine, "does this bother you?"

I shook my head, "no, I understand it's for convincing purposes."

"Right."

As we walked I kept an eye opened for anyone acting out of the ordinary, but as we walked everyone seemed to act normal; people kindly smiling as they greeted us, occasional dejected or envious stare, and couples reminiscing about when "they were young loves".  _"I don't see her."_

As I sighed I felt Gaara tighten his grip, "are you alright," he asked as he looked at me, "are you feeling sick again? Perhaps we should head back, and do this another time."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, really, just lost in thought."

Gaara looked into my eyes carefully, "if you're sure, then we will continue. But the second you feel ill be sure to tell me, don't but this mission ahead of your own health."

"Of course," I nodded.

After a while we reached a pathway leading up to a watch tower on the top of Suna's walls, "morning, Kazekage, morning, Lady (f/n),"greeted a guard as we reached the tower, "finally having a time off with your fiancee I see."

"That's right, so if you don't mind, we'd like put some distance between us and the tower."

The guard smiled as he gave a thumbs up and winked at Gaara, "sure thing, just be sure to be close enough for us to reach you two should anything happen; though the day's been pretty calm so I doubt anything bad will interrupt you two."

 With the guards okay we settled ourselves a reasonable distance away from the Watch Tower, under the protective shade of a dune. Once we sat down I closed my eyes as I enjoyed a small gust of wind that flowed past us, "that feels nice," I smiled.

"hm," Gaara nodded, "I like to get away from the village and enjoy this from time to time."

"Is this your quiet space," I asked curiously.

Gaara laid on his back and looked up at the sky, "I suppose so, but I don't go to just one place when I wish to be alone. I usually walk around the the edge of the outskirts, I''m quite fond of taking walks at night; and occasionally I can be found on the rooftop of my office."

"I see."

"What about you," he asked as he turned to me, "have you found a safe haven from everyone?"

I thought for bit, "well, no," I chuckled, "I'd have to say you gave me my quiet place, my room. I like taking walks around the village, but if I want quiet or time to myself, I tend to retreat to my room; since no one barges in there, that makes it the perfect place."

"I suppose that makes sense," Gaara yawned.

I glanced at Gaara to see he looked rather tired, "are you getting enough sleep," he looked to me with half closed eyes fighting his drowsiness and losing," you look like you haven't been sleeping all to well."

"Well," he answered groggily, "I haven't been able to sleep as soundly as I'd like."

"Oh, why's that?"

Gaara remained silent for awhile, "just difficulty sleeping."

"I see," I muttered. I felt that he was trying to hide something from me, but I couldn't tell what, I decided not to push the issue; opting instead to play a gentle tune, one my mother would play when she'd sit on the porch at night.  _"Maybe this will help you get some rest."_ As a began to to play, a heard Gaara say something under his breath, "what was that? I'm sorry am I bugging you?"

"No, not at all," he answered, "simply remarked the song you're playing is beautiful," he avoided my gaze as he spoke, his voice low, "I'd like to hear you play some more."

Smiling, I continued playing, watching over Gaara as he slowly succumbed to his sleepiness, _"honestly, if he was this tired, he could have told me and we could've planned this for another day,"_ I sighed, _"well at least he's getting the rest he needs."_ Looking up at the sky, Then to the sleeping Kage next to me I wondered what should I do, _"I'm not tired, but I guess I could try."_ I propped myself against the sand dune that was providing us shade and closed my eyes attempting to go to sleep.Eventually I managed to doze off for a bit before suddenly waking up  to the sound of someone walking nearby. I got up and look up over the dune to find someone sitting on the other side; he looked like guard, I figured he was probably stationed at the watchtower Gaara and I passed by. I debated whether or not to make myself known _, "it might be his break, he might want some alone time,"_ and just as I was sinking back down onto the blanket, the guard began to shout:

"Who's there!?!"

 _"Crap,"_ turned to Gaara who thankfully was still asleep, but began to toss and turned while he furrowed his brow and quietly groaned. Without hesitating I quick put my hand on the the top of his head and gently stroked is hair, attempting to calm him down; a sigh of relief washed over me once his expression relaxed.

"Ko!?! Umiko!?! Are you guys tryna mess with me? Come on guys, said I wanted to be left alone!"

 _"I really need to shut this guy up before he wakes Gaara up!"_ I quickly got up and made my way to the top of the dune, in my haste I had accidentally bumped into the guard, who also was on his way over.

"AH, MISS (f/n)! IT'S YOU," shouted the guard, whose face had gone red with embarrassment, "I-I'm so sorry! I forgot you were out here with-"

I quickly put my hand over his mouth, then putting my index finger to my lips, "Shhhh," I quieted him. Once I let him go I looked back to where Gaara was sleeping, thankful that he had not woken up.

"I-I'm terribly sorry Miss, I didn't mean to make a disturbance," bowed the Guard, "I'll leave immediately."

"It's alright," I sighed, "the fault also lies with me, I should have made it known we were here sooner. You can stay, but please keep it down." The guard nodded, "thank you, uh, er-"

"Eito," he responded dejectedly.

"Eito," I pondered, "that name, I heard it somewhere before."

Eito laughed awkwardly, "I would hope you did, after all, we've met before."

"Eh?" I looked back at him confused.

"Or more precisely I met one of your clones," seeing that I still had trouble remembering he continued, " during the war, my team was ordered to scout the desert to pinpoint the enemies location. We were ambushed by gang of White Zetsus, we tried to flee but they had us surrounded; we'd strike some down only for more to take their place, soon my team and I began to grow tired and it seemed as if we'd die there. That was when there was a rumble under our feet, I looked down to see the sand underneath us had turned black, soon the ground my team was standing on shot up. From up there I saw that the black sand ended up under the feet of a person, it didn't take long for the Zetsus to notice the lone shinobi and charge after them. I remember my team shouting about how you were gonna get yourself killed and how you were crazy and that you should retreat, but you just stood there, gathering chakra. I remember how shocked we were when we saw that your chakra was dark purple, we had never seen anything like it, it was mesmerizing. We were gonna jump down to help you but then you shouted 'if you value your lives, stay there.' Confused and frightened we stayed, it didn't take us long to figure out what you meant, a dragon formed by black flames suddenly shot out of your hand and enveloped every White Zetsu. It stayed there, circling around our sand tower until the Zetsus were nothing but ash; it was only then that the tower slowly descended, bringing us back to the ground and face to face with our savior."

"Me?"

Eito nodded, "your eyes looked different then, they were so unusual; i-in a good way o-of course."

"Right," I tried hard to remember, glancing at his face every once in a while, hoping it would jog my memory, "Oh I remember! You were injured seriously on you right arm weren't you?"

A relieved smiled spread across his face as stretched out his right arm and lifted his sleeve to reveal a scar reaching from just below his wrist to his elbow, "that's right. You finally remembered I take it?"

I nodded as I took a closer look at his scar, "yeah, I remember I helped dress everyone's wounds before escorting you guys back to be properly treated; I'm terribly sorry I couldn't remember, I feel awful."

Eito laughed awkwardly as he waved his hands in front of his chest, "don't worry about it, after all, we only talked to each other just that one time, a-and it was a brief conversation. After that, I just saw your clone from a distance or would hear what you had accomplished, and when the war was over, I never saw you again. U-until now of course," he smiled as he dropped his gaze, "I always wondered what had happened to you since, and now I know. I-I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving me and my comrades, but now that you're here, I can do it to you personally."

Eito stiffened his arms to both sides of his body and dropped in a formal bow, "Lady (f/n), from the bottom of my heart, I'd like to thank you for saving the life of my friends; For saving mine, I am eternally grateful and forever in your debt."

"It's no trouble," I chuckled awkwardly, "there's no need for you to be in debt to me, I only did what was right." 

"Be that as it may, if you hadn't rescued us I wouldn't be here now, my friends wouldn't have been able to marry and start a family. Thank you."

I felt a gentle smile appear on my face, "you're welcome, Eito."

"So," Eito began as he suddenly dropped to one knee, "please, allow me to serve you, I will keep you safe for as long as you stay here a-and I will travel back with you to Konoha and be your guard for as long as you live."

"Huh," I involuntarily blurted out, "t-there's no need for you to go that far!"

"I insist."

_"This guy's on a whole nother level."_

I sighed as knelt down to his level, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need another bodyguard."

_"Especially because there's a certain wolf who doesn't take kindly to strangers; if you managed to convince me to employ you, I'd fear for your safety."_

"I see," Eito said in a sadden tone.

"But," I said, catching his attention, "if you really want to make it up to me, then stay here, protect Sunagakure and everyone you hold dear. You do that, then we'll be even, deal?" I held out my hand to him.

"Deal,"smiled Eito, taking hold of my hand and giving it a firm shake; we both sat down and continued our conversation.

"Uh, wait," I exclaimed in a surprise, "you said when I go back to Konoha, does that mean that you know?"

"Of your actual relationship with the Kazekage," he chuckled, "yeah, I know. Only a select few know what's really going on and since I am the commander of the three northernmost towers, I was informed, along with every other high standing officials under the Kazekage's direct control."

"I-I was unaware," I laughed nervously, "I figured only the council, Gaara, Temari, and Kankoro were aware. I probably should've asked how people knew what going on, it would've given me a peace of mind to know I didn't have to keep the ruse in front of certain people."

"You play the role so naturally, at times I forget you two aren't actually engaged," Eito laughed.

"Precisely why she's perfect for the role." Slightly startled I behind me to see Gaara holding the two bentos I had packed, "her adaptability makes it easier to convince people of our supposed engagement."

"Oh, Gaara, you've woken up, I said astonished, "I hope we weren't the ones who woke you up."

"No, I woke up on my own," Gaara took a seat beside me and handed me a bento, "it's lunch time, I figured you might be hungry."

"Thank you, I have been feeling little hungry," I reached out and grabbed the one he kept for himself, "this one's mine, the one you were giving me is yours."

"This there a difference," asked Gaara.

I nodded, "open it, you'll see."

Gaara opened it carefully and then there was a glint in his eyes, "pork cutlet?"

"Mh, hm," I nodded I remembered two weeks ago when I made some, you seemed to enjoy it a lot. So when I found that I still had enough to make one I figured it be perfect for your bento."

"Thank you, (f/n)," the gracious, almost child-like shine to his eyes caused me to smile in return. There was an air of silence for a while before Eito broke it with an awkward laugh:

"Hahaha, yup. Just like now, its easy to forget you two are just playing the part," Eito stood up and looked in the direction of the watch tower, "I should be heading back, my break is nearly over, and I'd like to eat before it ends," he then turn to us and did a slight bow, "it's been a pleasure Kazekage; and a real treat Miss (f/n)." He looked at Gaara, "I'll swing by your office later to deliver the daily report."

"That's fine," he replied abruptly, almost as if he was slightly annoyed.

With another slight bow, Eito left for the watch tower.

I peek at Gaara's faces while I opened my own bento, his eyes seemed like daggers as he watch Eito disappear in the distance _, "I wonder what's wrong, did we really wake him up?"_ His face soon relaxed one Eito was far enough away that he looked like a dot, "hey, Gaara," I called out, "are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied normally, "I'm fine."

"If you're still tired, you can go back to blanket in the shade and get some rest, I know how rare a good sleep for you has been. Should be able to rest for as much as you like without anyone bothering you."

He shook his head, "I've slept all I could today, I don't feel tired anymore."

He looked back down at his bento almost as if contemplating what to eat first, he opted to eat the rice with steamed vegetables first; As Gaara ate his bento, I began eating mine. Occasionally he wonder look over my shoulder, attempting to peek at what I had packed for myself, "it's shrimp and fish tempura with rice and steamed vegetables," he looked on in slight amazement, I picked up a shrimp and showed it to him, "do you want one?"

"If it's alright with you. I would very much like to try some." With a nod I placed a couple of tempura in his bento and then he placed a piece of pork cutlet into mine,"it's only fair if I trade some of mine." As we ate, Gaara struck up conversation, "what did you and Eito talk about?"

"Oh nothing much, he just wanted to thank me for saving his team back in the war, it seems one of my clones managed to help them out of a risky situation," I laughed, "though I swear I remember him mentioning being a just a watch tower guard."

"He was promoted shortly after the war, seeing as the previous Commander died during battle."

"How tragic," I said somberly.

"No," replied Gaara, "he died protecting his company, has he had hoped he would."

"Were you there? When he died?"

Gaara shook his head, "I arrived too late, but Eito was, I remember him trying in vain to save the Commander's life; it was there he passed on his title to Eito just before passing."

I dropped my gaze, "the commander must have been someone he care for deeply."

"He was Eito's mentor, he had been like a father to him. So he always did his best to please him and exceed his expectations, and since being named Commander of the North Watchtowers, I'd say he's exceeding his Mentor's hopes quite well. Though he can be a bit impulsive, but I'll attribute that to his lack of experience."

As our conversation came to a close my mind flashed back to the incident I witnessed when I was in the village with Temari,  _"I wonder if I should bring it up? I mean I'm sure it was nothing, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?"_

"Is something on your mind (f/n)?"

I diverted my eyes from his stare, "I was just wondering how your day went."

"It was fine, as any other day," he replied as he took a bite from a piece of cutlet, "I had some time to myself in the morning so I decided to take a stroll to help clear my head," he paused before bringing a the tempura to his lips, "something strange happened today, a girl walked up to me during my walk around the village."

"Oh, what did she want," I asked, trying not to sound to interested in the matter.

"Well," he said as he finished chewing, "first she asked me how my day was going and were I was headed and insisted on walking with me, claiming that her home was on the way. As we walked she kept trying to create a conversation, asking how you were, how I was, and if I was happy. As I talked, I noticed she had begun to slow down into a complete stop, turned around and she had her head lowered. She said that she was sorry."

I took a sip from my soda bottle, "sorry for what?"

Gaara looked back at me, "for trying to ruin my relationship." I nearly choked on my drink, after I settled, he continued, "she said she felt as if the sudden announcement of my engagement seemed forced and didn't feel real."

_"Well, that's because it isn't."_

"But after talking with me, she felt as if I had a different air about me. Something she had wished that she could do to me. And before she excused herself, she wished for our happiness."

I stared at him unsure of what I was feeling, confusion? Nervousness? "w-well I guess that means some girls are completely backing down. That's good, if this type of sentiment gains some more traction then I should be done here soon." 

"Yes, that's correct." muttered Gaara.

"Are you okay? You seem a bi-"

"We should get going," stated Gaara as he stood up, "the sun is setting and we still have quite a long walk back."

"Uh, Ok, sure," I responded blankly as I began putting everything back in the basket. Standing up, I dusted off the sand that clung to my clothes, noticing that Gaara was holding out his hand towards me; taking his hand into mine we walked back.

* * *

*****Gaara's P.O.V.*****

_"Nearly time,"_ I thought to myself as I looked at the clock in my office,  _"I'll just finish looking over these records and then I'll head to (f/n)."_

As I prepared to leave Temari came into my study:

"Hey Gaara, I got some updates on the search for this mysterious Sora character, quite a few we can cross off the list of interests."

"It will have to wait Temari."

Temari looked at me with a surprise expression as I walk towards the door, seeing the opportunity to tease me she immediately closed and barricaded the door with her body, "whoa, where are you headed off in a hurry?"

"If you must know, I have a meeting with (f/n) and I'm already late to meet her."

"Ooooooh," she said playfully, what are you two going to do."

"A simple picnic in the dunes."

"Such a secluded place, I figured you'd choose a more populated area to flaunt your 'relationship' with (f/n)."

"Always keeping our facade in the public eye will increase the chances of questioning the validity of the relationship," I explained, "that is why moments of seclusion are crucial; people will see us in public, but only to see that we retreat somewhere to be alone together, which will reenforce that while we have announced the relationship to the people, we still value some form of privacy whenever we are out together."

Temari crossed her arms and had a smug expression, "wow, that's some excuse you've come up with."

"I don't have time to entertain you, nor do I want to," I sighed, annoyed, "so, will you let me through? I've kept (f/n) waiting long enough."

"Well alright," Temari spoke sarcastically as she moved out of the way, "but only because you asked so nicely." Then she smiled, "besides now that Kiba has a way of still being part of her life, you gotta find a way to squeeze into hers, right?'" I shot her a glare, only for her to smile, "I mean try and get some sleep when you're out there, you look like death." She continued to smile as she waved her hand, "have fun~"

 Not paying her any mind, I quickened my pace towards the kitchen to meet with (f/n). _"Why does she always have find ways to get under my skin."_

Once I arrived in the kitchen I saw that (f/n) was looking into the basket, probably checking to make sure everything was in place,  "Are you ready," (f/n) jumped at the sound of my voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," she sighed, relieved, "yeah I'm ready."

Once we were outside the door I thought it would be appropriate to have our arms linked together, as I'd seen many couples do, "does this bother you?"

 "No, I understand it's for convincing purposes."

"Right."

As we walked I had noticed (f/n) looking around anxiously, "are you alright, are you feeling sick again? Perhaps we should head back, and do this another time."

she shook her head, "I'm fine, really, just lost in thought."

I looked at her, trying to find any visible signs of illness in her face, "if you're sure, then we will continue. But the second you feel ill be sure to tell me, don't but this mission ahead of your own health."

"Of course," 

When we finally reached one of the Northern Watch Towers we were greeted by a guard stationed there, "morning, Kazekage, morning, Lady (f/n), finally having a time off with your fiancee I see."

"That's right, so if you don't mind, we'd like put some distance between us and the tower."

The guard smiled,  "sure thing, just be sure to be close enough for us to reach you two should anything happen; though the day's been pretty calm so I doubt anything bad will interrupt you two."

 With the guards approval, I took (f/n) to shade provided by a large sand dune; as she took a seat on the blanket, she closed my eyes as a small gust of wind flowed past us, "that feels nice." 

I nodded in agreement, "I like to get away from the village and enjoy this from time to time."

"Is this your quiet space?"

I laid on my back to enjoy the blue sky and the white clouds that gently sailed by, "I suppose so, but I don't go to just one place when I wish to be alone. I usually walk around the the edge of the outskirts, I''m quite fond of taking walks at night; and occasionally I can be found on the rooftop of my office."

"I see."

"What about you," I turned to her, "have you found a safe haven from everyone?"

 "Well, no," she chuckled, "I'd have to say you gave me my quiet place, my room. I like taking walks around the village, but if I want quiet or time to myself, I tend to retreat to my room; since no one barges in there, that makes it the perfect place."

"I suppose that makes sense," I yawned.

"Are you getting enough sleep," she looked at me worried," you look like you haven't been sleeping all to well."

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep as soundly as I'd like."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Just difficulty sleeping," I answered vaguely, not wanting to admit the real reason I was having trouble sleeping was because her life could be in danger and that was I result in my carelessness. And on top of that worry there's still ongoing troubles with these Traffickers we have yet to bring to justice. As I looked on at the sky thinking of all the problems I had to resolve, a familiar tune began to play, A beautiful, elegant song I committed to memory ever since I first heard it, "the song you played on your porch, the first night I came to you," I said quietly to myself.

(f/n) abruptly stopped just as I was drifting off to sleep, "what was that? I'm sorry am I bugging you?"

"No, not at all," he answered, "simply remarked the song you're playing is beautiful," As I spoke I felt my heart beat faster, "I'd like to hear you play some more."

Nodding, she began to continue the song and once again I began to drift off into a dream:

 _"I'm in the village,"_ I looked around seeing that the people that walked by were faceless and each of their clothing bared similarities in style as well as vagueness. I followed the path which appeared more clear and detailed, _"this, I remember all of this, it was when-"_ I stopped in my tracks when I came across the scene from my childhood, three boys standing across from me, frozen in terror, "h-here, I have your ball," I spoke shyly as I offered their ball back.

"N-no,"responded the leader of the boys as the other two cowered behind him, "i-it's o-okay y-you c-can ke-ep it."

"Do you think, maybe," I spoke as I took a step forward, only for them to step back, "we could play?"

The boys became more frightened and I could hear one of them whisper something to the leader, "we have to run! did you hear what happened to Kashike and his friends? we gotta go before he grabs us like he did Kashike."

I kept walking closer and the leader became more defensive, "I-I promise! I won't hurt you! I just want-"

"STAY BACK," commanded the Leader, "d-don't come any closer!"

I remember hoping that if I smiled they'd see that I wasn't dangerous, that I just wanted to be friends but-

"RUN! RUN GUYS!" shouted the leader as he ran off with the other two.

I watched as me as child stood there, hurt, at the verge of tears; I clearly remember thinking, why was it that nobody wanted to be my friend? If I was destined to be alone forever, and how I didn't want to be alone anymore, I wished for someone who wouldn't run away. I knelt down looking at my young self and I began feeling the pain I had felt so long ago that day; I walked beside child me as he began walking along the path that was clear, that's when I heard it. Someone was playing music at first I thought I was the only one who could here it, but I noticed my childhood self reacted to it too and started to follow the sound, _"I don't remember this,"_ I thought to myself as I followed him. The song led us to an alley in the village and I could barely make it out, but I saw a little girl. I tried to get a closer look but there was a sudden flash and I no longer was at the alley.

 _"Where am I now?"_ I looked at my surroundings and realized I was back in where I started, though, now in a different location _, "I know this, this is the route to the playground."_ Just as I finished the thought I heard the sound of footsteps approach me from behind; it was me with the girl, who used a scarf to cover her face and was still shrouded in shadows; I looked happy.

"It's not far, just I little more, Sora," I spoke as I led the girl.

"A-are you sure it's safe," spoke Sora cautiously from behind as she looked around.

Young Me nodded, "there won't be any people there I promise. It's pretty deserted at this time since it's usually when I," I stopped in my tracks, unable to finish my sentence.

I looked on as Sora hurried close to me and grabbed my hand as a smile appeared on her silhouetted face, "do you think we can play on the swings first?"

With tears welling up in my eyes I smiled as I nodded, "I'd like that."

"Then afterwards, we can do what you want."

"Can we play with a ball?"

"But you didn't bring a ball."

"Oh, yeah. Do you live nearby? Maybe we can stop by and get a ball."

". . . ."

"Sora?

"We're too far from my home. Maybe tomorrow we can go to the playground again and you can bring a ball."

"Okay, then I want to play on the slide!"

"That sounds fun!"

I watched as both of us faded off into the distance, then suddenly another brilliant flash of light appeared, I found myself in the dining room at my Uncle Yashamaru's home, Child Me was sitting at the table waiting for dinner, "alright," called out my Uncle as he entered the room with dinner, "there we go! fresh from the kitchen," he began to serve me then proceeded to sit down and serve himself. he watched as I ate with a smile on his face, "you seem happy, did you have a good day today Gaara?"

I nodded, "I went to the playground with Sora today, we had a lot of fun."

"Oh? That's great, what did you two do?"

"We played on the swings, on the slide, on the seesaw and the carousel," I responded as I ate, "we want to go again tomorrow."

Uncle Yashamaru chuckled, "well I think that's a fine idea," he looked at me caringly, "I'm happy you've finally found a friend."

My young-self nodded, "I-I really like her."

"Well, I hope I get to meet her," laughed my uncle, "now finish your food, before it gets cold."

With a nod, I started eating again.

And again, a light flashed, transporting me back to the alley where I saw myself waiting for Sora; I sat on the ground, hugging my knees as I waited there all day for her to show up, but she never did. The last thing I saw before the same blinding light flashed was me going home, hurt and disappointed.  _"Back in the park,"_ I thought to myself as I watched me as child alone on a swing looking at the empty playground. I seemed to perk up once I saw someone enter the playground, Sora; though unlike young me I could tell something was off, the opaque girl seemed to walk slower with a small limp. With red and purple scars and bruising contrasting the black that enveloped her, as she continued to trudge towards the swings I can faintly hear her wince in pain, something that I doubt my younger-self noticed; he seemed too busy taking to figure out if he was happy or mad to see her.

"H-hi, Gaara," Sora spoke weakly.

I remained quiet, keeping my sights on the ground, visibly upset.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I-I waited, " my voice trembled as I gripped the chains of the swing tighter, "I s-stayed in our alley all day, everyday for two weeks, waiting for you. But you never came."

Sora stepped back when she noticed the sand around me behaving strangely, "are you m-mad at me?"

I got off the swing with the sand still swirling are me, "h-how," the sand finally calmed as I lifted my head to reveal tears running down my face, "h-how can I be, w-when I've been so worried!" I ran towards her giving her a big hug as I cried, "I thought something bad happened to you! I-I w-was beginning to t-think I'd n-n-never see you again! Or worse, that maybe my brother and sister were right and you weren't real."

As I cried, Sora gently patted my head and stroked my hair and once I finally managed to calm down, she took on of my hands and placed it on her cheek as a weak smile being the only visible on her face, "see? I am real."

Young me chuckled lightly, "yeah, you are," suddenly Sora fell to the floor, "S-Sora! Are you ok!?!"

"I'm just a little tired," she replied weakly.

It was then that he had noticed that she had scars and bruises on her body, "w-what happened to you?"

"I-I had to come see you, even if it hurt."

"I have to get help," just as I got up, Sora quickly snatch the end of my shirt causing me to look back, "Sora?"

"P-please don't go, can you stay with me? I, I don't want to be alone anymore."

I sat down beside her letting her head on my shoulder, "okay, I won't go anywhere."

It was later in the day, when I found myself observing Young Me and Sora playing out in the dunes, I would create something and she looked on in awe, then she'd tell me to create something els; she seemed to be moving a lot better and didn't seem as tired as before. The day was ending, and the two of us sat on the sand watching the sunset,

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?"

"You never want to go back home, why?"

"Because, then I'll be alone; and also because your my best friend and I want to keep playing with you, forever."

"You're my best friend too! We will best friends forever, I promise!"

Sora remained quiet, "what if, I have to go away and we never see each other again?"

Young Me shook his head, "even if that happens, you will still be my best friend, and I'll find you! No matter where you go, and when I find you, I'll visit you everyday and we can play like we always do."

"W-what if you forget me."

"I won't. I promise." I put my hands on her face and stared at it for a long time.

"What are you doing," laughed Sora.

"I'm making sure I never forget you."

"I won't forget you either Gaara."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

With that we began drawing in the sand, until Sora stopped and looked at the setting sun, "it's so pretty."

I stopped and looked at her, "what is?"

She pointed at the desert, where the sun looked like it touched the sand, "it's like a sea of gold."

The final image I saw was the two of us holding hands as we watched the sun dip farther and farther down, I could see that I was telling her something but I couldn't make out what before the final flash of a bright light overtook the scene.

 "Mhn," I sat up after waking up from what seemed like a compilation of suppressed memories. _"Wet, just as usual,"_ I thought to myself as I touched my cheeks, I suddenly realized that (f/n) was no longer by my side and began to wonder where she'd run off to.

"Please, allow me to serve you, I will keep you safe for as long as you stay here a-and I will travel back with you to Konoha and be your guard for as long as you live."

I turned my head towards the sound of the voice, which sounded familiar to me _,"that's the Watch tower Commander, Eito, from the sound of things he must be talking to (f/n); he's planning on leaving with her when she heads back? Why? As if I'd allow that."_ With my interest provoked, I continued to listen in:

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't need another bodyguard..."

 

"...But, if you really want to make it up to me, then stay here, protect Sunagakure and everyone you hold dear. You do that, then we'll be even, deal?" 

"Deal."

They continued talking about the deal we had worked out and how I failed to mention certain officials knew of our arrangement, in my defense, I hoped that by making her think only the council knew then she wouldn't let it slip that our engagement is a facade to the wrong people. As I listened I noticed my stomach began to growl,  _"it should be around lunchtime now, (f/n) is probably getting hungry too, I should bring her bento to her."_

"You play the role so naturally, at times I forget you two aren't actually engaged," I heard Eito laugh nervously.

"Precisely why she's perfect for the role." I interjected I walked towards (f/n), "her adaptability makes it easier to convince people of our supposed engagement."

"Oh, Gaara, you've woken up, I hope we weren't the ones who woke you up."

"No, I woke up on my own," Gaara took a seat beside her and handed her a bento, "it's lunch time, I figured you might be hungry."

"Thank you, I have been feeling little hungry," she reached for the bento I had picked for myself, "this one's mine, the one you were giving me is yours."

"This there a difference?"

she smiled, "open it, you'll see."

Opening it carefully my eyes widened when I saw what was inside, "pork cutlet?"

(f/n) nodded, "I remembered two weeks ago when I made some, you seemed to enjoy it a lot. So when I found that I still had enough to make one I figured it be perfect for your bento."

"Thank you, (f/n)." 

Just as silence was beginning over come us, Eito let out an awkward laugh, "Hahaha, yup. Just like now, its easy to forget you two are just playing the part," Eito stood up and looked in the direction of the watch tower, "I should be heading back, my break is nearly over, and I'd like to eat before it ends," he then turn to us and did a slight bow and smiled as he looked at (f/n), "it's been a pleasure Kazekage; and a real treat Miss (f/n)." Then he look at me, "I'll swing by your office later to deliver the daily report."

"That's fine,"

With another bow, Eito left for the watch tower.

I watched as Eito disappeared off into the distance, feeling slightly relieved "hey, Gaara," (f/n) called out to me, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"If you're still tired, you can go back to blanket in the shade and get some rest, I know how rare a good sleep for you has been. Should be able to rest for as much as you like without anyone bothering you."

I shook my head, "I've slept all I could today, I don't feel tired anymore."

As we ate our lunch I wondered what she had brought for herself, I looked over her shoulder to she what she had packed, "it's shrimp and fish tempura with rice and steamed vegetables," she answered, (f/n) picked up a shrimp from her bento and showed it to me, "do you want one?"

"If it's alright with you. I would very much like to try some." she placed a couple of tempura in my bento and then I placed a piece of pork cutlet into hers,"it's only fair if I trade some of mine." As we continued to eat I decided to ask her about her conversation with Eito.

"Oh nothing much, he just wanted to thank me for saving his team back in the war, it seems one of my clones managed to help them out of a risky situation," I laughed, "though I swear I remember him mentioning being a just a watch tower guard."

"He was promoted shortly after the war, seeing as the previous Commander died during battle."

"How tragic," (f/n) said in a sad tone.

"No, he died protecting his company, has he had hoped he would."

"Were you there? When he died?"

I shook my head, "I arrived too late, but Eito was, I remember him trying in vain to save the Commander's life; it was there he passed on his title to Eito just before passing."

"The commander must have been someone he care for deeply."

"He was Eito's mentor, he had been like a father to him. So he always did his best to please him and exceed his expectations, and since being named Commander of the North Watchtowers, I'd say he's exceeding his Mentor's hopes quite well. Though he can be a bit impulsive, but I'll attribute that to his lack of experience." I looked at (f/n) and noticed that she had something on her thoughts, "Is something on your mind (f/n)?"

"I was just wondering how your day went," she replied avoiding my stare

"It was fine, as any other day, had some time to myself in the morning so I decided to take a stroll to help clear my head," he paused before bringing a the tempura to his lips, "something strange happened today, a girl walked up to me during my walk around the village."

"Oh, what did she want?"

"Well, first she asked me how my day was going and were I was headed and insisted on walking with me, claiming that her home was on the way. As we walked she kept trying to create a conversation, asking how you were, how I was, and if I was happy. As I talked, I noticed she had begun to slow down into a complete stop, turned around and she had her head lowered. She said that she was sorry."

 "Sorry for what?"

I looked back at her, "for trying to ruin my relationship." stunned by my answer (f/n) nearly choked on her soda, "she said she felt as if the sudden announcement of my engagement seemed forced and didn't feel real. But after talking with me, she felt as if I had a different air about me. Something she had wished that she could do to me. And before she excused herself, she wished for our happiness."

 "W-well," (f/n) smiled, "I guess that means some girls are completely backing down. That's good, if this type of sentiment gains some more traction then I should be done here soon." 

"Yes, that's correct." If everything goes well, then she'll be able to go back home, that thought caused a strange sensation in my chest.

"Are you okay," (f/n) asked as she peered at my face, "You seem a bi-"

"We should get going," I blurted out as I stood up, "the sun is setting and we still have quite a long walk back."

"Uh, Ok, sure," (f/n) responded. Once she put everything back in the basket, she stood up and dusted herself off; finally noticing that I held out my hand towards her, she smiled as she gave me hers to hold as we walked back

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we were back home, I met with Eito to discuss the daily report:

"So far nothings breached our border yet, but there have been disturbances out in the horizon. I could be a sandstorm but the movement of the sand is peculiar, I have sent scouts to investigate, I should hear back from them soon."

"Very good, once you hear from them, report to me."

Eito, "understood."

"Eito," I called out to him just as he prepared to leave.

"Yes? What is it sir?"

"What were talking about with (f/n)?"

"Oh," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just giving her the proper thanks for saving my life."

I noticed a small smile form on his face, which oddly annoyed me, "was that all?"

"Yes, si-"

"because if I recall you had mentioned something else to her, something about offering yourself to become her guard?"

A surprised Eito turned red with embarrassment, "you, heard that huh? You needn't worry sir, as I'm sure you know, she rejected my offer."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that fact, my concern, is whether or not you where aware that you are duty bound to serve Sunagakure. So, even if (f/n) had taken you on your offer, what would you have done about your position of Commander of the north watch towers? Would you really throw away a title that was entrusted you by the previous Commander?"

"In all honesty sir, I'm not sure," he sighed as he put a hand over his heart, "but something in my heart, tells me to protect her as she did me."

My eyes narrowed while something in me began to burn, "Eito, do you have feelings for (f/n)?"

His cheeks turned, "t-thats kinda personal, don't you think Kazekage?"

"I need to know if any feelings you have will hinder you from doing your job properly. So I'll ask again, do you have feelings for (f/n) Hayashi?"

Eito smiled shyly, grabbing his upper arm and avoiding my gaze, "well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive; she's quite kind with the children and everyone else and when she smiles it pulls me towards her I can't seem to look away." Seeing how he acted as he spoke made what ever feeling burning inside me burn stronger, "so I guess I do have feelings for her sir, but rest assured, these feeling will not interfere with my duties. If anything they strengthen my resolve to protect Suna."

"That's good to know Eito. However with this revelation, I think it would be best you limit your interactions with her in public."

"Sir?"

"If you wish to court her, that's fine, I won't stop you on such a fruitless endeavor; but such actions and anything that exceeds customary friendliness will be done behind closed doors, so as not cause a scandal, there by putting our arrangement in jeopardy. Understood?"

"Understood sir," Eito gave a slight bow, "but, is it really ok?"

"My relationship with (f/n) is of a friend, I see no reason why it should stop you. But I will say this, I have come to know (f/n) she has never expressed interest in romantic relations, so any futile attempts you make will most likely be rejected."

"Well, I think it hurt me more not knowing, what would happen, than being rejected," Eito bowed his head, "I'll take my leave now Kazekage, goodnight." As he opened the door he let out a small yelp, "ah, Miss Temari, you startled me!"

I heard Temari laugh, "sorry about that Eito, Just going in to have a chat with my brother." Shortly after Temari walked into my office with that annoying she always had plastered on her face."

"Is there something you need Temari?"

"Well seeing as you blew me off earlier, I figured now would be a good time to update you on our search for the girl," she handed me five records of girls in Suna to look over,"We've narrowed it down to just a few candidates, though without much information to go on, it will be difficult to weed her out of the crowd."

I handed the records back to her, "so what is it that you need in order to make it happen?"

"Access to the private records of these girls, so far what I have in my hand are old academy records, I need to search the private records to see if can find any reports filed for these girls, anything at all to appropriately pin this "Sora" to a face."

"That's fine, tell the Scribes I grant you access," I sighed, "if we're done here, I'd like to leave."

Temari chuckled, "oh, but we're not done. I over hear you talking with Eito."

"Overheard?"

"Overheard, eavesdropped, all the same. Point being, you seemed extra cruel in your words, when he confessed he had an attraction towards (f/n)," she folded her arms, "I mean wow, I know you tend not to sugar coat things, but you could've at least tried. It's almost as if-"

"Do you have some other important business to talk to me about, because it doesn't seem that way."

"My, my, someone's cranky," Temari smiled, "alright how about this? You two are supposed to be engaged right? So why not do what engaged couples do?"

"Like what?"

Temari smirked, "why don't you leave that to me?"

"What are you planning?"

"Something I promise you'll enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys are troopers, reading all that (or most of it)   
> Any ways thinks for waiting, I know these two Chapter have taken an ungodly amount of time to be released and I want to thank you guys for being patient <3 THAAAAAAANKS<3
> 
> So has now that these two chapter have been released, I'll be working on the prequel so, you know, gotta wait some time before you see an update here ^_^
> 
> Also what do you guys think Temari as up her sleeve?


End file.
